Fate Is Playful
by LostDemonHeart
Summary: Harry is saved from the Dursleys by strangers, just to find out he is actually one of their kind. How many mates will he have, when no submissive ever has been as strong as he is? HP/LM/DM/SS/TMR Yaoi, smut, sex, mpreg, lemon, creature-fic. Enjoy!
1. Foreword & Disclaimer

**READ THIS BEFORE YOU READ THE STORY!  
****THIS TEXT IS ONLY ABOUT 1000 WORDS, SO YOU HAVE NO EXCUSE NOT TO READ IT!****  
IF YOU GO ON AND READ, PLEASE NOTE THAT YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED ABOUT THE STORY'S CONTENT AND FURTHER COMPLAINTS WILL BE IGNORED!  
****WHETHER YOU READ OR NOT DOES NOT CHANGE THE FACT, THAT I AM DOING NOTHING WRONG BY WRITING AND ADDING THIS STORY! IF YOU DISAGREE, IT IS YOUR PROBLEM!**

-#-#-#-#-

I'd like **EVERYONE** to know, that I am NOT copying the story "Rise of The Drackens", as some have said so many times already. I have not yet read RoTD, so it's VERY hard to copy it, is it not? If someone will PLEASE send me a pm with the link, I'd be VERY grateful, seeing as the only thing worse, than doing something wrong, would be doing something wrong and not even knowing it.  
And please, do not send me to pages where it's unfinished, copied to and/or censored at. I would like to see the original; the real deal! If this is not possible, or if the page it is on costs money to access, I will just not be able to read the story. It's as simple as that.

**Thank you ****Demon Hound****, ****SevLoverKat****, ****onyx and emerald snake****, ****KyuubiChild717****, ****Yorisou Usagi****, ****Nyx Dark Moon Goddess****, ****B.A Victoria****, ****Raven028****, ****fairyprincess91****, ****MisterMisterMiser****, ****wolfs bloods moon****, ****A Being Of Violet Fire**** and ****Obsessed362**** for giving me the link to RoTD.**

Also, I'd like everyone to remember, that I cannot steal an idea or copy a story, when I have not read it before. That is like, for example, if two people meeting from two different countries, and one of them is angry, because the other person is also wearing a blue t-shirt. How can you know what others think or do? You can't if they don't tell you! So since I do not know the person who made RoTD, please stop whining, since I do nothing wrong by making a story I got an idea for on my own.

Since some people will still troll me and tell me I'm lying, I will tell you how I got the idea! If you do not believe me after hearing it, it's your problem.

**I'D LIKE TO THANK ALL THESE PEOPLE;  
**Obsessed362, bluedragonstorm, PhoenixRose92, onyx and emerald snake, SevLoverKat, Demon Hound, dreaming end, blackroses77, Blazen Angel, KyuubiChild717, Katarina Sensei, Aryes, Eris Potter-Charmed Child, B.A Victoria, HoratiosGirl101, Caressed-by-Ice, Raven028, MisterMisterMiser, UniverseScoutNebula, aliengirlguy and A Being Of Violet Fire!  
**FOR MAKING ME FEEL MUCH BETTER AND BELIEVE MY STORY WAS WORTH KEEPING.  
I WILL STILL MAKE SOME CHANGES AND EXPAND THE STORY, BUT DO NOT WORRY; I WILL KEEP ALL THAT WAS WRITTEN ALREADY, WHETHER IT'S MIXED IN OR KEPT AS LONE CHAPTERS.  
THANK YOU ALL!**

-#-#-#-#-

How my story came to be:

I was bored and started doodling. After some time, I had a cute little chibi with wings. I stopped doodling, and started drawing it seriously. I found the drawing utterly adorable, and I struggled to find a name for the new little creature. Before I had even come up with a name, I realized the cute creature would be awesome in a story, and since I'm currently hooked on HP yaoi, I decided to use that. An awesome person on deviantart made an AWESOME picture which included Draco Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy, Severus Snape, Tom Marvolo Riddle (Voldemort reverted to young); all four sitting on a couch, and Harry Potter laying across their laps, only wearing underwear and red ribbons around his body. This picture made me want to write a story with that couple, and I decided I would make the story with these characters, with Harry as the main character. After some time of trying to find a good name, I asked a friend how "aranka" sounded, since I found it had a perfect roll on my tongue, and the person agreed it sounded good, so I named the specie that.

-#-#-#-#-

Also, I'm working on getting more drawings and sketches about the arankas made, so I can add them to my deviantart profile. When (or if) I get the link to RoTD, then I will ask the maker permission, to make a drawing with an aranka and a dracken (how his/her story makes me picture them at least), so people can see the differences. When these are added, I will add links below.  
Do note, that I can only add such things while I'm at school, due to my laptop needing to get repaired, before it can take internet again. I CAN however answer reviews, pms, mails and deviantart through my phone, which has a fair amount of internet, though not too much.

Links (change "," to "." to work):  
lostdemonheart,deviantart,com/art/Aranka-New-Creature-306266720


	2. Ch1: What I Am

I'm SO surprised I've gotten so much support, so I've decided to keep what was written already and re-use it. I'd like you all to go back to the disclaimer, where I added the names of all the people who generously gave me the link(s) and those who inspired me to keep my own story as it is! **GO SEE IF YOUR NAME IS THERE!** Thank you all. I will keep up my story with one chapter every day (if I can), and I suggest you read, even if the chapter's the same as before. I've made changes here and there, and you don't want to miss the point of a changed chapter, right? Anyway; THANK YOU! Enjoy!

~ Kitty

**THIS IS YAOI! BOYxBOY! TWO GUYS BEING TOGETHER!  
DO NOT READ ON, IF YOU DON'T LIKE! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!  
I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS AND WILL NOT CLAIM SO!**

"Talking"  
'Thinking'  
_"Parseltongue"  
Letters_  
**Flashback**

* * *

The sun shone through the window, but in number 4 Privet Drive, it was hardly noticed. A raven-haired boy with stunning green eyes was busy in the kitchen, making breakfast for his aunt, uncle and cousin, who would come downstairs in about fifteen minutes.

He quickly managed to get the food done and set it up on the dining table, and as soon as he was done cleaning up the kitchen, he hurried out in the garden. He started his usual chores in the garden. He tried to ignore the fact that he had turned 17 through the night, since his relatives would only harm him if he mentioned it.

He finished removing the weeds and he then started watering the flowers, to make sure they wouldn't die. He had no intention of going back to Hogwarts with visible bruises. He didn't want his final year to be ruined by a certain blonde Slytherin male, just because he had made a small mistake in the normal routine in the utterly normal house.

He finished the work and went inside to go back to his room. "BOY! What is the meaning of this?" He froze at the sound of his uncle's angry voice. "We gave you a home, food and clothes, and this is how you repay us? How dare you?" The raven-haired boy's eyes flickered about in the room, trying to see what he had done to deserve the upcoming beating.

It didn't take him long before he noticed that his cousin, who was just as whale-sized as his father, was smirking, as well as the glass jug with milk was shattered all over the floor.

A fat hand grabbed his thin arm, and without realizing it, the emerald eyed boy gave out a high-pitched, frightened squeal, which was so highly pitched, that it almost couldn't be heard by his muggle relatives.

The hand let go, as if it had been burnt, but it soon came back, and hit with the backside first, straight against the raven-haired boy's cheek. "Shut up, freak! You still don't know your place, so I better teach it to you!" the whale-like man yelled. His face was turning deep red, and his son grinned. The boy loved getting his cousin in trouble.

Suddenly, the door was burst in, and three men came into the room, snarling angrily. The fat man was about to yell, when one of them snarled and showed off sharp fangs.

The tall man went straight to the boy on the floor, and checked the boy for injuries, while the two other men were keeping an eye on the muggles. When he didn't find any serious injuries, he clicked his tongue, and the two other men went through the house, gathering everything with the boy's scent on it.

Before the muggles could register what had happened, the three men were gone, along with the boy and all the boy's things.

-#-#-#-#-

A pair of emerald eyes shot open, and the owner of the beautiful eyes looked around nervously. The last thing he remembered was three shadows breaking down the front door at his relatives' house, and now he was lying on a soft bed in a bright, airy room.

The silence was welcomed, but it didn't last long. "How are you, child?" The boy scrambled away from the man who talked. "I'm sorry I frightened you, child. What is your name?" the man asked softly.

The boy looked at the man warily. The man didn't seem much like a threat, so he calmed down after a bit. "I'm Harry Potter…" he answered nervously. The man was clearly surprised, and Harry suddenly regretted answering the man's question.

The man's expression softened into a smile, and he walked over to Harry. "You don't need to hide, child. Why don't you show yourself?" The man noticed the cute, innocent look of confusion on the boy's face, though he didn't have time to admire the rarely seen innocence and purity. He was angered that the child did not even know what he was. "Wait here," he demanded, and he left a frightened Harry all alone in the room.

Harry sat alone in the room for half an hour, before the man came back, together with a few others. "Hello, Harry," an elderly woman said. "Do you know why you're here?" Harry shyly shook his head. "Can you transform for us? Show yourself to us?" Harry's innocence and confusion shone through again, though this time he wasn't left alone like before.

The man from before pointed at Harry, and his entire body shivered with outrage. "You see? He doesn't even know what he is! It's outrageous! Our kind is rare enough as it is! He doesn't accept himself enough to even subconsciously transform!" The woman held up a hand, silencing the man, and Harry stared at them nervously.

The woman took her hand down again. "Calm yourself. You are frightening the boy with your anger." The man still seemed like he could explode with rage, but he managed to contain it. "Now, Harry, can you tell us who your parents are? We have no record of anyone with the name Potter being of our kind before," she asked softly.

Harry looked at her nervously. "James Potter and Lily Evans…" he said softly, and gasps were heard, followed by whispers. "Where am I? Why am I here?" Harry was too scared to care that his voice was shivering with fear.

The woman sat down next to Harry on the bed. "Do not worry, my dear. You let out a distress call, and these three men were able to come to your aid. We all know what happened when you were an infant, but it does not explain why you lived with muggles. Why placed you there? You shouldn't have grown up with muggles. It's amazing you are still alive." Harry looked down nervously.

The woman looked at him softly, and Harry took a deep breath before he dared to speak. "Albus Dumbledore…" he whispered. A few growls were heard from the small group, and Harry pressed further into the pillows on the bed, to get further from the scary men.

The woman stood up and left the room. "Find Melissa and have her teach him. She's the most experienced person, when it comes to teaching newcomers," she said, and the group was gone shortly after.

Harry stared at the door. What trouble had fate thrown in his face this time?

-#-#-#-#-

Harry hadn't realized he had fallen asleep, until he woke up and noticed a young woman watching him. He jumped up in surprise, and almost fell off the bed. "Hi, I'm Melissa. You're very cute when you sleep, Harry. Did you know you move subconsciously towards body heat when you're asleep?" Harry blushed and sat up.

He took a calming breath, before he dared trusting his voice. "Why am I here? What is this place?" She merely smiled.

She took out a few books and photo albums. "You don't know how to transform, and that's the first thing we need to fix. She took one of the photo albums and opened it. Each page held four pictures, as well as a name was written on the top of the page.

Harry quickly noticed that all the people had similarities. They all had fangs, slit eyes and spectacular wings. As he looked at the pictures, he noticed all the males had large, colored wings, while the few females in the album had slightly smaller wings of different types of white. Some of them were pearly white, others were slightly sandy or a bit towards beige. The ones with the white types of wings also had a picture where their wings were another color, and rarely their wings had taken on two or three colors.

Melissa smiled at Harry's curiosity. "The ones with white wings are submissives. They can carry children, and their wings take their mate's color once they find each other and accept the bond. The whiter the wings are, the more power the person has. Males can also be submissive, as well as females can dominate, but those are so rare, that we haven't seen any of them for three hundred years. And last time it was a dominating female. A submissive male hasn't been seen for almost eight hundred years. We can first know what you are after you transform." Harry was sucking up the information like a sponge in water.

Harry continued looking at the pictures, and his heart swelled when he saw pictures of families, both where females had one mate, and also with two mates. Melissa opened one of the books, and showed Harry pictures, drawings and descriptions of the many features their kind had.

Harry stopped when he saw the wings on an up-close picture. The edge of the wing was covered in scales, though the wings had beautiful feathers that looked so soft, that Harry almost thought he could feel the softness through the book's pages.

He kept reading, and found out he would not only get the wings and the fangs, but also claws working much like a cat's claws, where he could get them out if he needed it. His skin would get a healthy pale color when he transformed, but when he was in human form, he would still be able to keep the tan he had worked so hard to gain.

He noticed the pictures of the slit eyes, and read with amazement, how the eyes would also get almost invisible specks of his mate's eye-color sprinkled in them after they became mates. "Harry, can you recall if you were in pain at the precise time you turned 17?" Melissa suddenly asked.

Harry looked at her. "I was asleep. I didn't feel any pain, and if I did, it can't have been much. Nothing that left any effect on me at least," he answered honestly.

She got off the bed. "Keep reading and looking at pictures. The red album is of births, mainly, so the females would get some knowledge on the topic, since not many 17 year olds know about that. I'll be right back." She went out the door, and Harry kept looking at the pictures.

She came back soon after along with the elderly woman. "Harry, can you please relax and allow me to check something?" He nodded nervously, and when he relaxed again, the woman took a wand from her pocket and poked the tip against Harry's forehead.

Harry shivered. He had felt a little bit like this when Snape had penetrated his mind at Hogwarts, but this time it didn't feel as bad. It almost felt soothing. The woman pulled out of his mind, and she seemed very displeased. "Shall I bring in the healer?" Melissa asked softly.

The elder woman didn't take her eyes off Harry. "Please do. I will need a source of magic to stabilize while I fix this. The healer won't be able to do it alone, so she will become my stabilizer while I fix it." Melissa ran off. "Harry, can you lie down? This may get quite uncomfortable. You might want to clear your upper body, so your wings won't rip the clothes," the woman said softly.

Harry moved all the books and albums to the night stand, before he took off the oversized t-shirt and lay down, pressing his chest into the bed, while his back was fully exposed.

Melissa came in with another woman shortly after, and the newcomer put a hand on the elderly woman's back, before closing her eyes and concentrating. The woman put her hand softly on top of Harry's head and closed her eyes as well, both concentrating.

At first, Harry was calmly letting the woman explore, but suddenly, he felt like something snapped in his mind, and pain was soaring through his body. His magic lashed out, knocking the three women back, as his fangs and claws grew out. His eyes became slit like a snake's, and his skin turned a beautiful, pale tone, and his hair grew to shoulder-length. All four people in the room gasped when Harry's wings violently burst from his body; Harry from pain and the three women from awe. The wings were the purest white any of them had ever seen.

Harry clawed the bed and tears ran freely down his cheeks, while his wings twitched. The pain faded, and Harry let the darkness take over.


	3. Ch2: Basic Info

Oh, almost the same as well! But you don't mind, I bet. If we just say half of the support was greedy and just wanted smut, then that's still more than a dozen people, who would love to keep and read this story again. Well, I hope you like it! Enjoy!

~ Kitty

**THIS IS YAOI! BOYxBOY! TWO GUYS BEING TOGETHER!  
DO NOT READ ON, IF YOU DON'T LIKE! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!  
I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS AND WILL NOT CLAIM SO!**

"Talking"  
'Thinking'  
_"Parseltongue"  
Letters_  
**Flashback**

* * *

Harry sat up on the soft bed. He was sore all over, but he also felt more free than he'd ever felt in ages. He stretched his body, and suddenly he noticed he was in another room from before he fainted. The room was identical, except the walls were a tiny bit towards blue, giving them a slightly icy look, and one of the walls was covered by a full wall mirror, reflecting the room, making it seem bigger.

Melissa came into the room shortly after. "You're awake! How are you feeling?" She held a bottle filled with fresh water to him, and he instantly grabbed it and downed it all. "That bad, huh? Don't worry, the soreness will go away soon," she said softly.

Harry let the bottle drop to the floor after he was done emptying it. "What happened? I just remember pain…" he said shyly.

Melissa smiled softly. "You know Albus Dumbledore, right?" Harry nodded a bit. "Well, it seems he blocked your inheritance from claiming you when you turned 17. Since we got you here so soon, your body didn't get hurt, but had your inheritance stayed locked away like that, it would have strangled your magical core once it was released. The Elders are surprised you went through the transformation without harm. Why don't you try bringing out your wings?" She kept smiling, hoping Harry would trust her enough.

Harry watched her warily. "You show yours first; then I'll show you mine," he said calmly.

Melissa smiled. She had expected him to say that, so she calmly let her wings sprout and unfold from her back. Harry couldn't stop staring at the creamy white color. The color reminded him of the beautiful white beaches on tropical islands, which he'd seen some pictures of when his uncle, aunt and cousin had been watching TV.

Harry took a calming breath, and as soon as he thought of it, his wings sprouted from his back, and Melissa gasped. Even though she saw his wings the night before, she was surprised by the beautiful, pure white his wings were. Harry looked at the wall with the mirror, and he gasped as well. He remembered clearly what the books and albums, as well as Melissa had told him about the whiteness of a submissive's wings.

Melissa let a hand stroke one of Harry's wings. "I never thought I'd see wings as beautiful as yours. You're very powerful, Harry. You will need several mates to ground your power," she said with a big smile. "I've never felt wings as soft as yours." She stopped petting his wing and sat back on the bed. "Do you want me to tell you about mates and mating?" she asked softly.

Harry finally stopped staring at his wings in the mirror, and turned his attention to the girl. "Can I fly with the wings?" He stretched his wings, weakly trying to flap them a bit.

Melissa giggled. "You won't be able to fly yet. Don't worry, I'll make sure to teach you later, but for now, do you want to know about mates?" Harry nodded a bit, watching his wings stretch and curl softly when he flapped them a bit. "Your attention, please." Harry looked at her and his wings folded against his back. "Good. Now, you're very powerful, so I bet you're going to have three mates. They will first be able to impregnate you when you are in heat, and you'll first go in heat after you have all your mates. The heat will happen in the fall or early winter, and you will carry the child for about six months. When you're going to give birth, your magic will create a birth canal, so you can birth the child or children." She sighed and looked at Harry, who was once again flapping his wings. "Should I bring you outside to stretch your legs before we continue?" she asked.

-#-#-#-#-

Melissa smiled as she watched Harry. He was trying his best to use his wings, but just like all other newcomers, it'd take a week or so before he could properly work his wings. Or so they thought.

Melissa looked up from her bag, where she had just taken a camera from, so she could get a picture of Harry's pure wings, but when she looked for Harry, he was gone. When she heard giggling, she looked up, and saw Harry was standing on a thick branch in the big chestnut tree in the garden. "Harry, climb back down before you fall!" she squealed.

Harry pouted and leapt from the branch. She screamed, thinking he'd fall to his death from the massive tree, but he just calmly glided down to the ground. Several others came running out, followed by the elderly woman whom had helped Harry. "What happened?" she asked Melissa.

Melissa pointed a shaking hand at Harry. "H-he was f-flying!" she said, and Harry instantly felt bad. Had he done something wrong?

Everyone was staring at him, and the elderly woman walked over to him. "Harry, is that true?" He nodded softly, keeping his eyes stuck on the ground, until she spoke again. "Amazing…! It usually takes a week or more before a newcomer learns to fly!" Harry looked her straight in the eyes, his emerald orbs suddenly shimmering with pride and joy. "Harry, can you please show us what you did to make Melissa scream like that?" Her question made Harry grin.

Harry stretched his wings, and everyone quieted when they saw the beautiful wings in the sunlight. The sun made the amazingly white feathers and scales in all kinds of colors.

Harry leapt from the ground, beating his wings up and down. He managed to get back to the thick branch, which was at least 20 feet off the ground. His wings shivered with the strain of flying, since he hadn't flown before, except on a broom. He leapt from the branch, and several of the people gasped, until they saw him glide calmly to the ground.

The woman stared at Harry. "That truly is amazing. You truly are the most powerful sub ever seen." Harry smiled softly at the compliment, and he folded his wings against his back again. "Harry, my name is Cassia. I'm the youngest of The Elders. Since your flying shocked Melissa, I'd like to tell you all you will need to know." Harry smiled softly and sat down on the nearby bench.

Harry looked at the small garden. It had a low fence all the way around it, with only one type of door; the one that went into the building the garden was attached to. In the middle stood the tree, bearing beautiful white flowers, which would soon enough become proper chestnuts. The tree itself was at least 35 feet tall, and with a crown so big it covered the entire garden as a natural roof. From the garden's fences and two feet inwards, as well as one foot wide from the tree, where it connected to the earth, were all kinds of beautiful flowers. Harry smiled and enjoyed the view and the feeling of pure peace.

Cassia made sure Melissa was brought to the kitchen to get something to drink, before she sat down with Harry. "Beautiful, is it not?" Harry nodded happily. "Harry, you need to focus while I tell you about our kind, okay?" Harry turned to her and nodded again. "As far as I understood from Melissa, she was telling you about mates and mating. Did she tell you how males birth children?" Harry blushed and nodded a bit. "Alright, we'll pick up from there then. First thing you need to remember, is that the canal will form once you're ready to birth your kids, and it will go away again afterwards. You will go in heat once every year, but it will first come once you have your mates. Do you have a question?" She smiled softly, waiting for Harry to speak, since his confused expression showed that he wanted to ask something.

Harry licked his lips nervously. "Melissa said I'd have three mates because of my power… How will I know who they are?" He looked up at the tree, where birds were chirping happily. "If we have a natural connection, why can't I feel them? And if we don't, how will I choose right?" Harry turned back to Cassia.

Cassia smiled. "Oh, Harry, you are so young, yet you are so very mature. Right now, we are under special wards so the males cannot feel you've come into your inheritance, bus as soon as you exit this place, all unmated males will feel a pull to you, because you're unmated, though you will only feel the pull when you actually find your mates, so choosing is easy enough. Though the males will stay around for a week or so, since it may take some time before you feel the connection. I doubt this, because of your power, though they will still stay around, to make sure they have a chance. The fates make sure all mates you get will complete you and you them, one way or another. You have to be careful though, since some males will force themselves on you, if they're desperate to get a mate. If they do that, you're allowed to attack. If they don't give up, but continue forcing themselves on you, you are allowed to kill them." Harry's eyes widened. He didn't want to kill anyone! "Don't worry, child. These males show aggressiveness very early so they are brought in, and we find out what has happened to make them so aggressive. They won't hurt you." Harry calmed down when he heard that.

Cassia watched as Harry relaxed. It was a lot for him to take in, especially when he had grown up with muggles. "What about school? I have to be back at Hogwarts when school starts!" Harry squeaked, realizing he had no idea where he was at.

The elderly woman smiled. "And you will, of course, go back and finish your schooling. You will stay here and learn to protect yourself, as well as you'll learn how to control the transformations. When school starts, we will bring you there, and with time, you will find your mates. Do you have any more questions before I bring you back to your room to rest?" She chuckled softly at Harry's cute, thoughtful expression.

Harry looked at her nervously. "Just one… How can it be Melissa's wings were white? She seemed old enough to have a mate…" His voice faded, as if he had realized he had said a forbidden word.

Cassia merely chuckled. "Oh, that question has been asked a lot. Well, the wards here nullify the effect of mates, so if one of your mates stood right next to you right now, you wouldn't know. Melissa is mated. Her mate is caring for their children when she comes here to help with newcomers like you. If you come back after you have gotten your mates, your wings will be beautifully white again. When her wings have their color, they are a beautiful spring grass green. It fits her. She loves spring and flowers, and her mate made sure they had a very big garden, so she could always be surrounded by the flowers she loves so much." Harry softly nodded, and Cassia noticed his eyes were getting droopy. "Alright, child, we better get you to bed." She stood up and helped Harry back inside. After she put him to bed, she went to find Melissa. If she was well enough, she'd be able to help with Harry the following day.

In the room, Harry was still awake. He was tired, but he couldn't help thinking about his mates. Would he know them? What ages would they be? What color wings would they have? Though the main question in his mind was; will they be able to impregnate me?


	4. Ch3: Training

Yay! This chapter is ALL NEW! I hope you all like it. I decided to include some of Harry's training, so... Just be warned I suck at writing battle scenes and the like. If anyone wants to argue after reading, I'd be happy to know that I didn't suck. Thank you. Enjoy!

~ Kitty

**THIS IS YAOI! BOYxBOY! TWO GUYS BEING TOGETHER!  
DO NOT READ ON, IF YOU DON'T LIKE! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!  
I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS AND WILL NOT CLAIM SO!**

"Talking"  
'Thinking'  
_"Parseltongue"  
Letters_  
**Flashback**

* * *

Harry smiled happily, as he watched the clothes Melissa had measured him for. He was currently wearing a loose, light grey t-shirt and soft jeans that sat tight enough to show off his body, while they were loose enough for him to feel free and comfortable in them. Melissa had even gotten him a new trunk with security spells on it, and Harry had only kept his old trunk, so he could keep it filled with his clothes and shrunk in the new one, making it much easier to find clothes, when he needed anything.

He had been here for a week now, and he had stayed mainly in the icy blue room, which he had gotten used to. He had learnt a lot from the books, and Melissa demanded a harmless spell was used on him when they went outside, so he didn't fly too far away. He was already one of the best fliers they had ever come across, and Harry hoped he'd be allowed to play Quidditch and use his wings instead of a broom.

Melissa walked in with Harry's lunch, as well as a message from Cassia. "I was told to tell you, that you will start your strength and defence training after lunch. Eat up; you'll need the energy." Harry grabbed the sandwich and took a bite. He glanced to the full wall mirror and smiled; at least the proper food made sure he didn't look starved anymore.

-#-#-#-#-

Harry panted heavily. He let his body glide down the wall, until he was sitting on the floor with his back to the wall. "Harry, you need to continue. Your best time of stamina needs to go up at least ten more minutes today, or else you will weaken too fast in a fight. You need to find something that can make you focus on the battle, even if it's just training." Harry looked at the young man who still stood up, not even breaking a sweat.

The man; Kale, as Harry found out he was named, was also the man who'd carried Harry away from the Dursleys' house, so Harry had a hard time with the battle. "Harry, you need to go on," Kale said. "If you suddenly found out your best friend or a sibling was actually spying on you, and you had to fight them, you would lose instantly. You need to remember your survival. If you cannot fight family or friends as well, even if it's just a battle for fun, your enemies will try to get your closest friends in their ranks, so you will be easier defeated." Cassia watched Harry, as Kale kept talking. "Come on, kid. Think back. Do you have anything that could fuel your fighting spirit? You must have something!" They both watched Harry close his eyes and think.

They were in a large outdoor arena-like garden, with a glass roof, as well as a lot of wild flowers and trees spread out, though about a third of the garden was an actual, small forest. Harry grinned; he would use the surroundings to his advantage.

Harry slowly got up and went over to Cassia. She handed him a glass with water, and he downed it in one gulp. He then turned back to Kale, took a calm breath, before he launched at the man. Kale waited for Harry to come close enough, to grab him and pin him to the ground, but suddenly, Harry took off, disappearing to the sky. Cassia and Kale both looked up, and the sun blinded them both momentarily. Harry zoomed down, managing to slice Kale's shirt into shreds, while also making the man fly backwards and fall to the ground.

Harry instantly took off into the nearby tree, and within seconds, the silence filled the garden. Harry was quickly moving through the tree tops, and his movements were so smooth and fast, that Kale had no idea where Harry was, until Harry suddenly dove at him from behind, making them roll on the ground. Harry made sure he had his back against the ground, and he used his feet to violently shove the other man through the air.

Kale hit the nearest tree, and Harry was quickly on his feet again. "Remember your claws! You need to be able to use them well in combat! Show me you can use them!" Kale didn't get to say any more, before Harry had vanished and reappeared behind him, slicing long cuts from Kale's right shoulder, down the man's back, to his left hip. Kale hissed and brought out his own wings, taking off, before trying to use Harry's tricks against him.

Harry was used to the wild flying because of Quidditch, so most of the tricks weren't very affective for Kale. Harry easily located him, and within seconds, Kale was lying on the table Cassia stood by, while the elderly woman was healing his many cuts, all made by Harry.

Harry was still shining in the sunlight, because of the sweat, but none of the sweat was fresh from the ten minutes long battle he'd had with Kale.

A sudden voice made Harry look away from Kale, and he smiled at Melissa. "I see the training is going well. You've never looked worse, Kale. I thought you prided yourself with never losing a fight?" Harry did his best to hold back the laughter, but he couldn't help the giggles escaping.

Kale looked up at her. "I have never lost a battle. This is only training, so I don't keep full focus on the fight, more on the learning. It is better the students learn to fight, and I need to correct mistakes if I see them, so I can't fully focus on the battle. I've been beaten many times in training sessions, but never in battle." Harry looked at the man in awe. Even with his many wounds, he had only stopped because Cassia demanded they stopped for now.

Cassia finished healing the cuts and bruises, and Harry kept watching Kale. "I want a real battle. I want to see how I'd do against someone who didn't hold back, though no permanent injuries are to be given, ok?" Kale nodded a bit, but Cassia demanded it'd have to wait till Harry mastered his new body.

-#-#-#-#-

Harry was admiring himself in the mirror. He had been here three weeks now, and he just got back after he fought Kale for real. He hadn't won, since Melissa had come in to tell them lunch was ready, and when Kale had reacted to the sudden sound, Harry had jumped out from his hidden spot, and he had shoved Melissa into a nearby bush.

She'd been upset, until she saw Harry was standing where she stood before, with several long cuts bleeding violently from his upper chest and left arm. Harry had to give up, because of the terrible wound he had gotten, so no matter how Kale claimed, that Harry was the winner for acting to save someone in danger, without thinking of himself, Harry still thought he lost.

Cassia had healed the wounds they had dealt each other, and Harry was proud to hear he had not just mastered the combat, but also the use of his wand in battle and when flying.

The two weeks of training had paid off, and even though he was happy to learn to defend himself, he was happy they would train his magic the following week, before he went back to school.

He looked at his trunk, and opened it easily. He took out the spell book he'd be using this year at school, and he instantly went to the mild healing charms. He was happy, since he had already mastered them, but he hadn't tried them on living beings yet.

Harry looked at his arm, where a cloth was tied around his wrist. He had demanded it wasn't healed, so he could try the healing spell on his own. Cassia stood in the door; ready to help if he couldn't heal the wound. Harry took the cloth off, and blood dripped on the table. He closed his eyes and cast the spell with his wand. Cassia smiled softly, when she noticed he didn't just heal the cut. The scars on his body faded away as well.

Harry looked at the wrist, and proudly showed the woman, who nodded softly. Harry grabbed a shirt and threw it on, before they left the room. Today, Harry would eat with the others, instead of staying in his rooms. "You're a natural healer, Harry," was all Cassia said before they reached the dining hall. Around twenty people were there, even though the room clearly could take up to fifty people, none of them were hiding their looks, and Harry was amazed to see the many beautiful colors of wings.

Melissa waved for Harry to come sit down next to her. Harry smiled and went over to her, happily showing his perfectly healed wrist. "Harry, you're a natural healer. Your skin has taken no damage at all. If you'd like, Cassia has allowed me to teach you the main things you need to be a healer for the week you have left here. On your last day, we're going to pack your things, but the day before that, a real healer will come and check your skills, if you accept." The silence was deafening for a few seconds, as everyone around them looked at Harry. Suddenly, he gave out a loud, happy squeal, and hugged Melissa. "I'll take that as a yes then." Everyone could see Melissa once again had managed to help a young adult get the job they wanted.

-#-#-#-#-

Harry was shivering nervously. The healer had gotten ten volunteers from the house, and they had all been injured physically, so he could show his skills. It had been tough to see Kale AND Melissa lying in the beds, but he had remembered what Kale had thought him in battle, and he had ignored the fact he knew them.

Now he was sitting next to Cassia, who failed at calming him. The healer was checking all the 'victims', and even one too many mistakes could make sure he wouldn't become a healer!

Harry did not know who the healer was, only that it was a woman, since the healer had arrived and gone straight to work, and to avoid making him nervous, she had watched him on a special screen, which showed the entire room he was in, so to say he was surprised to see Poppy Pomfrey smiling at him, though she had gotten over the shock, while she still watched him on the screen. "Hello, Harry. It's good to see you, dear," she said.

Harry jumped up and hugged her happily. "Oh, Poppy, it's good to see you too!" He pulled away from her. "Now, please tell me… How bad was I…?" He looked at her nervously, and she knew he still felt like he wasn't worth as much as everyone else.

She gave him a soft smile. "Well, I'm sorry to say that…" She watched him stare at the ground in pure defeat. "…you passed with no errors, so you will most likely get an apprenticeship at a big hospital. I had hoped you had made a few mistakes, so I could have you as my apprentice. You still can be, but with your amazing talents, it'd probably be better, if you went to one of the big hospitals." Harry stared at her, before he hugged her again.

He had never been so happy, so he let the tears fall freely. "I want to be your apprentice… You are the one, whom inspired me to want to be a healer…" Poppy swelled with pride, and the 'victims' all walked out from the room, so they could congratulate Harry.

Melissa led Harry back to his room, so he could rest, while Poppy stayed with Cassia. "He really is skilled, isn't he, Poppy?" Cassia said casually.

Poppy smiled. "He is. It's great he wants to heal. After such a hard life, he deserves to at least be able to do what he wants. And that he is this amazing at it, is just a bonus. He will be flooded with job opportunities once he's fully educated as a healer. I wouldn't be surprised if he decided to work as my assistant and take over once I retire. He really loves Hogwarts. Now, you said Albus had done something bad. Should we go to the anger room, so I can shatter some things after you tell me?" Cassia smiled and led Poppy away.

No matter how Cassia sugarcoated it, Poppy would feel a need to break something, and the anger room was charmed, so everything would fix itself once the people left the room again. And Cassia remembered how hard it had been to hide her own anger; Poppy would need a lot more things to break today!


	5. Ch4: Hard To Hide

This chapter changed the most, did it not? It went from third to fourth! Wow. I hope you liked the new ch3 I made. I really hope I didn't fail it... Oh well... Enjoy!

~ Kitty

**THIS IS YAOI! BOYxBOY! TWO GUYS BEING TOGETHER!  
DO NOT READ ON, IF YOU DON'T LIKE! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!  
I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS AND WILL NOT CLAIM SO!**

"Talking"  
'Thinking'  
_"Parseltongue"  
Letters_  
**Flashback**

* * *

Harry sat quietly in the thestral-pulled wagon. He was wearing a beautiful necklace Melissa had made and Cassia had enchanted for him. It had a thin, but strong, platinum string, charmed to look like silver, which made Harry happy, since it was only charmed to be a look-alike, so it wouldn't hurt Remus if he got close to Harry. The pendant hanging on the string was a teardrop formed emerald, about two inches long, an inch wide and half an inch thick.

The spells on the necklace would blur his scent and his subconscious mating call, until he went through the Hogwarts grounds' wards, so he wouldn't be flooded with males, until he was a safe place he knew better than most. With his ability to fly and his knowledge of the grounds and the castle, he could easily escape any male.

Harry watched the necklace shimmer, when they went through the wards. The glow disappeared, and he felt a sudden need to be cautious. Luna, who was sitting next to him, as the only other person in the wagon, looked up, and he wondered when she'd make one of her cute sentences. "Your bonds will be many and unexpected, but you will be happy, so why not smile some more?" Harry smiled; she was right on cue.

Harry looked at her. "Once again, I wonder how you can know these things." She smiled softly, and Harry was happy they were alone in the wagon.

He felt a shiver through his body, and he knew his instincts were warning him about the males who'd come to get him as their mate. Cassia had told him to trust his instincts, and he had no intention of distrusting the kind woman who'd helped him so much.

He grabbed his things, and along with Luna, he left the wagon and walked into the building.

-#-#-#-#-

Harry saw Hermione and Ron chatting happily at the Gryffindor table, but instead of walking over to them, he sat down at least ten feet from his two supposed best friends. "Hi, Harry. Why aren't you sitting with Hermione and Ron?" Harry looked at the opposite side of the table.

Harry smiled when he saw Neville. "Hi, Neville. I just didn't feel like sitting with them, I guess," he answered calmly.

Neville nodded, and Ginny came over next to Harry. "Oh, Harry, why didn't you sit down next to me? I kept a spot free for you…" She battered her eyelashes, and Harry wanted to laugh at her pathetic attempt to get his attention.

Harry smiled calmly. "Well, I didn't see it, and I didn't feel like sitting with Hermione and Ron." He tried to ignore how she kept trying to look cute for him.

She leant against him. "Oh, Harry, you are so wonderful… How many kids will we have when we get married?" Harry smirked when he heard her ask that.

He instantly knew what to answer. "I want as many kids as I can carry. If I then later find out I have a limit of how many I can handle at a time, I will respect it," he said.

Ginny grinned. She hadn't been focusing on what he said; she just wanted to heat him approve or marrying and impregnating her. "I want us to have at least four…" she said dreamily.

Neville had listened though, and he looked at Harry. "As many as you can carry? What do you mean, Harry? Aren't you a male?" he asked, and Ginny finally realized he had not said what she wanted and expected him to say.

Ginny sat up and looked at him, confused and outraged. "Harry, stop talking nonsense! I'm the girl, so I'm the one who gets pregnant! YOU are a GUY!" she squealed.

Harry stared at Ginny while she squealed her outrage of his 'nonsense'. He turned back to Neville and smiled. "I'll tell you back in the dorm. If you can keep a secret, that is." Ginny stared at Harry. How dared he ignore her!

Neville gave a nervous smile. "Of course I'll keep your secrets secret. What kind of friend would I be if I couldn't?" Harry smiled. At least he had one person he could trust.

-#-#-#-#-

Neville and Harry went straight to the dorm, and Harry was happy it was empty, since the boys were still talking in the common room. He closed and locked the door with a spell, and Neville was surprised, when Harry even put up silencing charms, to keep the secret a secret from the others. "That should keep the others out for now… Now, Neville, what I show and tell you will not leave the two of us, alright? I don't want to put you in danger by telling you, but I feel you're the only one I can trust right now." Neville opened his mouth, but Harry brought up a hand to silence the question he already knew. "Ron's temper would make it too easy for him to make a slip of the tongue, and Hermione would be so curious she'd research everything I told her, so people would just have to watch her and they'd know the secret," he said calmly.

Neville nodded and smiled sincerely. "I swear I won't tell your secret to anyone. Unless you tell me to, that is." Harry smiled. He felt truly lucky to have a loyal friend like Neville.

Harry took a calming breath and let his body change to his true looks. Neville couldn't help staring at the extra beauty added to Harry's already astounding beauty. He grew a few inches taller, his hair grew to his shoulders, his skin became a healthy, pale porcelain color, his eyes were slit, and the big, white wings sprouting from his back stretched widely. His fangs and claws made him seem dangerous, but the good looks made sure an attacker would first know the danger when it was too late.

Harry looked nervously at Neville. "I came into my inheritance this summer. I was helped by others, since a spell was blocking my inheritance…" Neville gasped. Blocking inheritances was illegal, and often the person died when the inheritance was released! "I was surprised and stunned to hear Dumbledore put it on me, but I was taught a lot of other things about my body, my magic, fighting to defend myself and such. I fly better with my wings than a broom." Harry smiled and changed his looks back to the usual, well-known Harry Potter, with his short, messy hair, tan skin and normal, smiling eyes. "A lot of strangers will enter the school, since my body is calling out to all dominating males, so I can find my mates and make a family. As a submissive male, I am going to carry the children; that was what I meant when I said I'd carry…" Harry noticed the door shaking, and he knew the others wanted to go to bed. "I'll unlock the door; you just get ready to sleep. And remember not to tell anyone!" Neville nodded with a smile, and Harry cancelled the spells he had put up, making several boys stumble inside, since they had leant against the door when it suddenly opened.

Ron looked at Neville and Harry. "Well, Harry, are you coming out of the closet or something? You two were locked in here all alone!" Some other guys started backing Ron up, trying to get Harry to confess.

Harry looked at Ron with an icy glare. "I did not do any inappropriate things with Neville. I just had to get some things off my chest, and unlike you, I can actually trust him. Unless you will tell me the VERY good reason, as to why Hedwig came back with no answers when I sent letters to you or Hermione? I didn't even get the letters back unopened!" Everyone stared at Ron, who had paled at Harry's words. "I thought so. I'm going to bed, and if you know what's good for you, you will avoid making jokes, just because I like guys. Oh, and can you tell your sister? She won't listen to me when I say things she doesn't want to hear." With that, Harry went to bed, closed the curtains and tried to sleep.

It wasn't easy to fall asleep, since the guys kept pressuring Ron to tell them what had happened over the summer. 'At least he won't distract me during classes anymore. Maybe if I pair up with Neville, we can both get better?' he thought, before he finally fell asleep.


	6. Ch5: A Mate And A Friend

WOW! Chapter five is awesome! At least I think so. Why don't you read and tell me what you think? I hope you all like it! Enjoy!

~ Kitty

**THIS IS YAOI! BOYxBOY! TWO GUYS BEING TOGETHER!  
DO NOT READ ON, IF YOU DON'T LIKE! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!  
I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS AND WILL NOT CLAIM SO!**

"Talking"  
'Thinking'  
_"Parseltongue"  
Letters_  
**Flashback**

* * *

Harry walked into the Great Hall, and he instantly saw Ginny waving eagerly for him to sit with her. He remembered Melissa had done that back at the special house, and he couldn't help smiling. Ginny grinned, since she thought the smile was for her, but she quickly got annoyed when Harry sat down quite far away; with Neville again.

She quickly came over next to him. "Harry, Ron is telling such horrible lies about you! I'm so sorry he's jealous of you. Why else would he call you gay?" Neville gave Harry a look that clearly was meant to cheer him up.

Harry kept looking at the plate in front of him, ignoring Ginny fully. "Maybe because I told him to tell you, since you won't believe it when I tell you I like guys," he said calmly, proud of himself, that he could stay calm like this.

While Harry silently thanked Melissa, Kale and Cassia in his mind, Ginny grew very angry. "Harry! You should know better! Had I been a teacher, I'd make you do lines, so you would learn not to lie!" Everyone froze around them, when Harry's eyes widened and he froze.

A few people around him started softly calling his name, though nothing got through to him. His magic started swirling around him, and he clutched his scarred hand tightly. Even though Cassia had helped him heal his scars, a few of them wouldn't go away, no matter what they did; that included the scars from Umbridge's detentions.

Nothing got through to Harry, and his magic was beginning to break plates, bowls and other things around him. In the end, McGonagall's voice demanded all students went to their dorms and waited there, and it didn't take long, before everyone was gone. Neville had wanted to stay, but the other Gryffindors had dragged him off to keep him safe.

The table started breaking into bits, and Harry's eyes slit, as his instincts took over. Severus noticed a familiar feeling, and he opened his mental shields a bit. He was instantly hit by the submissive call that shone from Harry, and Harry's head snapped up; looking straight at the teacher.

The first thing Severus saw was the slit eyes, filled with so much horror and pain, that he felt an urge to comfort the boy.

The magic was still swirling wildly, and the other teachers yelled for Snape to stop, when he walked toward Harry. Severus went unharmed into the magic; it was almost as if the magic respected him and protected him. The man looked at the boy, and let his eyes slit as well. What happened next was not what anyone had expected.

Harry's arms were around the man's neck, as their mouths moved together perfectly. The magic was still swirling, but the anger and hurt had disappeared, and the magic was pulsing with joy and contentment. When they finally broke for air, Harry managed a single word, before Severus carried him out. "…mate…"

-#-#-#-#-

The teachers were relieved the crisis had been solved, so that the classes could start only ten minutes too late, though none of them liked that Severus and Harry weren't telling them anything. All they saw was Harry smiling brightly and Severus actually being nice to the students!

The students were starting rumors as well, and Harry found them quite funny. One rumor was, that Harry and Severus were secret lovers, and the teacher had taken Harry back to his rooms and shagged him, and that was why the boy was so happy.

It was close to the truth, but it was a bit wrong. Severus had brought Harry to his rooms and helped him fix up before classes, as well as they had used a good five minutes making out, like their lives depended on it. Neither had brought out their wings, but their instant connection and their past history made them already know each other pretty well. The call was still there, and even though they were bonded together now, the call hadn't lessened at all.

-#-#-#-#-

Harry was happy when he sat down next to Neville. He needed to tell someone, and Neville was the person he trusted the most. "Snape is my mate," he said straight out. Neville almost choked on the water he was drinking, and Harry helped Neville clear his airways. "He's really sweet to me. Did you notice he smiled at me? He didn't smile with his mouth, but his eyes were smiling. They were shining when I looked at him." He sighed dreamily.

Neville put an arm around Harry's shoulder. "You know I care about you, and as long as I live, I will accept anything you choose, but… Can you at least make sure YOU teach the kids how to act? I don't really feel like having a bunch of mini Snapes running around, while sneering and looking like they lived off lemons." At this they both laughed.

A new voice joined them when they stopped laughing. "Pray tell, what is so funny? Were you telling Longbottom what you did to professor Snape?" They both turned and looked at a very annoyed Draco Malfoy. "I do not know what you did, but I demand you undo it right now." Crabbe and Goyle were just grinning like idiots as usual, instantly agreeing with Draco.

Harry sat up a little straighter. "Malfoy, please don't ruin the mood. I did nothing wrong towards professor Snape, so can you please leave, while I am talking privately to Neville?" Neville wanted to laugh at the way Harry's superior, calm tone of voice made the Slytherins stare.

Draco pulled out his wand and sneered at Harry. "If you do not want to tell me, I guess I'll have to force you!" Draco shot a spell towards the two lions, but Harry had jumped to his feet and dragged Neville along before the spell was even halfway to them, and so it just hit the ground.

Harry looked at the blonde. "Malfoy, I'm not going to lie to you, since I know Severus sees you as family, and I respect that, so I will warn you, that you will not win against me, even if you manage to injure me. And if you, in return, do not wish to harm Severus, I'd strongly encourage you to avoid fighting me." The Slytherins were staring at Harry, since he had used the man's given name.

Draco was blinded by rage, and sent spells at Harry, so fast that Harry managed to dodge all, but one, of them. A deep cut appeared in his arm, and Harry's instinct to call his mate for protection almost took over, but he managed to stop it. He did not want to break Draco away from Severus, since he knew they both saw the other as family.

Harry grabbed Neville and dragged him far enough away, for Draco to not get them. "Go back to the castle. Don't tell anyone, but if I'm not back by dinner, tell Severus. Just tell him to find me. Now, go and stay safe!" Harry shoved Neville towards the castle, before he turned back, to face the approaching Slytherins. "You guys don't care about fair play, do you?" he asked.

Draco pointed his wand at Harry. "You will NOT hurt my godfather! I am going to teach you a lesson, and then you will have to undo whatever you did to him!" he growled angrily at the Gryffindor.

Harry sighed. "Listen, Malfoy, you're being childish. If you want to find out what's wrong, go ask Severus! I couldn't change it, even if I wanted to, so just give it up and avoid injury, alright? You'll just create a rift between the two of you if you hurt me." Before Harry could do anything, another cut appeared, this time on his hip, and Harry growled. "I give you one last chance to run off before I stop holding back. It's quite hard, so I suggest you leave now," he warned.

Draco noticed his two goons were getting nervous, so he grinned and insulted Harry once more, which was the last straw. "You know, you're terrible at bluffing. Everyone knows a rock would be able to beat you!" This made his two goons relax and laugh.

Harry felt the anger boil, and he growled. His fangs and claws appeared, though he kept his claws pulled in until he was close enough, and his eyes slit, though his wings stayed hidden. He snarled at the boys, and Draco's two goons instantly froze with fear.

Draco knew what Harry was instantly, and he knew he had far from enough experience to win against the other boy. "You two, leave." When they didn't move, Draco yelled. "NOW! Go back to the castle!" Harry snarled, and Crabbe and Goyle practically fought each other to get away fastest. "I did not know you were an aranka, Harry." Harry kept growling, and Draco got on his knees and bent his head backwards, showing his throat submissively.

Harry's instincts told him Draco had submitted, and Harry's anger slowly faded. "I did not allow you to use my name," he said low.

Draco looked at the other boy. "Well, since we're both arankas, I thought it'd be a common ground. Besides, your name could calm you more than calling you Potter." Harry nodded softly. "How can you be here, Harry?" Draco asked as he got back up. "I thought all males had gone to find the new submissive that appeared during the summer." Harry looked at Draco. Hadn't Cassia said the call wouldn't be heard until after he entered Hogwarts' grounds?

Harry's eyes caught Draco's, and he let his body hide again. "How do you know? I thought the call first appeared yesterday," he answered calmly.

Draco nodded. "The call probably first came yesterday, but when a distress call hit my father and I, he gave me this bracelet. Since I'm bound to get married to another pureblood, mother demanded father made sure I wouldn't run off for some girl who could as well be a muggleborn. Father put one on himself as well. Even though he's married to mother, he counts as unmated, since mother is a pureblood witch, and not an aranka. The bracelet makes sure I cannot feel the call, so the girl will have to look for a long time, if I'm her mate. I would rather find out if the girl was my mate though, but mother demanded I wear it. She charmed it, so only she or father can remove it," he said.

Harry looked at the bracelet. "But you could get bound to a muggleborn. Don't you hate all who're not purebloods?" He kept looking at the bracelet, which was just as expensive looking as everything else Draco had.

Draco snorted. "Seriously? I couldn't care less! The only reason I use such filthy words as mudblood or blood traitor, is because my mother is friends with other Slytherins' mothers, and if they see me be nice to a muggleborn, then they will tell their families, and eventually, my mother will punish me for it. If father had not been forced to marry her, the Malfoys would be neutral during this damn war! She's just like Bellatrix. That witch tries to suck up to You-Know-Who at all times, and she drags her family into it, so she can aid the cause. I'd much rather be neutral and far away." Harry nodded.

Suddenly, Harry felt dizzy, and he finally remembered the cuts. "You need to aim better, Draco," he said and healed the cuts easily. "Though I felt the cuts hit well. Your anger ruined it slightly, but you are good at casting spells." The blonde watched the other boy, amazed that he had healed the cuts so easily. "Don't stare. It's probably on the no-can-do-list of the Malfoy line, am I right?" Draco nodded a bit. "Now, how about we go back to the castle and get to know each other on the way? I'm sure Sev would love to tell you the great news when we get there." Draco gave Harry a confused look, but Harry just smiled softly at the blonde. Harry's next words froze Draco fully in his steps. "Besides, who ever said the submissive was a girl this time?"


	7. Ch6: A Lucky Accident

Holy cow! This chapter is almost 2500 words! That's awesome! By my standard, at least... Hope you all like it. Enjoy! **ALSO!** GO TO THE DISCLAIMER! A LINK TO AN ARANKA DRAWING HAS BEEN ADDED!

~ Kitty

**THIS IS YAOI! BOYxBOY! TWO GUYS BEING TOGETHER!  
DO NOT READ ON, IF YOU DON'T LIKE! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!  
I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS AND WILL NOT CLAIM SO!**

"Talking"  
'Thinking'  
_"Parseltongue"  
Letters_  
**Flashback**

* * *

Harry cuddled into Severus' arms, as two blondes watched with amazement. "As I said through the floo, Lucius, I don't think I can accept solitude well anymore. Did you know the Evans line had very strong aranka blood? It seems the line was not as muggle as first thought. Harry is probably as pureblooded as they come." Both blondes kept looking at Harry, who was snuggling further into the man's arms.

Lucius looked at his friend and brother in all but blood. "Are you telling me a male submissive has appeared after almost nine hundred years? How white are his wings?" Draco perked up at that. He had always wished to see a submissive's wings, since he'd heard of the beautiful white colors they were.

Severus looked down at the young man in his arms. "I don't know. We felt the bond instantly, so we didn't even think about the wings…" Harry looked up at his mate and smiled. He wanted to make the man happy, so he let his wings uncurl from his back, and except for the coal black that the three snakes knew Snape's wings were, the youth's wings were a purer white than any of them had seen before.

Severus caressed Harry's wings, admiring the beautiful whiteness, and as Harry relaxed, he let his real looks show. His body was even more beautiful, and Draco started feeling jealous of his godfather. "Father, please, can you take the bracelet off? Even if I'm not getting a mate, I'd like to at least feel the pull; to know more about our kind." Lucius put a hand on his son's shoulder.

Draco's eyes met his father's. "Draco, I wish I could, but your mother made me unable to remove the bracelets. Only she can take them off us," he said calmly, with a hint of sadness.

Harry looked at them. "Lie to her with a truth." They looked at him, as if he was crazy. "Tell her Sev told you the submissive got a mate, so she can take them off you. It's the truth, but it's still a lie, since I'm still calling for mates." Lucius thought about it, and with a nod, he stood up and they both left the room. "Maybe we should dull the call, so she won't see them go crazy when they feel it?" Severus nodded, and soon after the floo was heard, and Severus quickly gave Harry a potion, which would dull his creature.

It didn't even take ten minutes, before the blondes were back, both their arms free of the bracelets. Draco was smiling happily, and Harry knew the potion would wear off soon. "Draco, why don't you go to your dorm and pack your things? I'd like you to move into my quarters. I did not only come here for Severus. I am to inspect the school, since some parents have written to the Minister, telling him their kids do not feel safe here all of a sudden." Draco nodded and left Severus' rooms. "I hope you do not mind I will move into your rooms. Dumbledore should have them expanded after dinner. I requested to have rooms with my brother, since it'd be better than living near the lions. No offense meant, Harry," he quickly said.

Harry looked up at the blonde with a smile. "None taken, Mr. Malfoy, it's not like I was supposed to be a lion at first." This earned him two curious looks. "The hat wanted me in Slytherin, but Ron had told me bad things about the snakes, and Draco's arrogant actions made me beg the hat for anything but Slytherin." Severus chuckled and hugged Harry.

The blonde suddenly tensed up, and the two dark haired men knew the potion had worn off. Severus watched with amazement, as Lucius seemed to also have found his mate. The Potions professor let go of the boy, as the silvery grey eyes slit, and soon after his brother and his mate were clinging to each other and making out eagerly.

Harry's wings shivered, as a fourth of his wings and scales turned silvery steel grey, just like Lucius', leaving half of his wings white. "Harry, I think you may be beating the record… Only half of your wings are colored, and you have two mates… Every mate gets an equal share of coloring your wings, so I think you may get four mates…" The two grown men heard the portrait close, and they knew Draco was back.

Before Draco even entered the room, Harry's wings gained a silvery ice blue color on half of the remaining white parts, and as soon as Draco entered the room, Draco practically jumped the young blonde with kisses. "Seems like this is another family matter for us, is it not? I wonder who the fourth one is…" Severus nodded, and calmly pulled Harry off Draco, who was panting heavily. They had all three found out first-handed that Harry was a natural kisser.

The teen cuddled into Severus' arms, and Draco watched his wing color decorating Harry's wings beautifully. "Did… Did I just get a mate…?" he asked dumbly.

Harry smiled softly, as he watched the men around him. "I'm finally getting a family…" he said dreamily.

The men looked at him curiously. "But I thought Dumbledore sent you to your Lily's sister's family? Do you want to go and tell them the good news?" he asked softly.

Harry froze and his claws dug into Severus' shirt. "P-please… Don't send me back… I'll be good! I promise! I'll do anything! Just don't send me away!" The blondes instantly came over to Harry and helped Severus calm him, which proved very difficult.

Lucius looked at the Potions master. "I thought you told me Dumbledore said he was pampered beyond belief? This is not the reaction of a pampered child. Maybe…?" Severus nodded at the silent question.

The man looked down at Harry. "Harry, love, will you let me in your mind? You won't have to tell me what's wrong, but please, can you let me see what scares you? Please?" Harry looked scared out of his mind, but he nodded nonetheless, and let Severus explore.

After twenty minutes, Severus finally retreated, as tears were running down his clothes. "Oh god, I failed Lily so bad… I promised to protect him… I'm so sorry, Lily…" Draco brought Harry to bed, before he came back to the two older men.

Severus had calmed down, but he was clearly still upset. "It must have been bad. I've never seen you cry before, Severus." Draco sat down next to his godfather, but he didn't say anything.

Severus stared at Lucius. "A cupboard, Lucius! He spent most of his life in a cupboard, with little to no food and daily beatings, along with chores so low you would barely even let HOUSE ELVES do them!" This made both blondes freeze up.

Draco finally dared to talk. "A cupboard…? He… He grew up in a cupboard…?" Severus merely nodded.

The silence went on for a while, but suddenly Severus spoke again. "He went through so many bad things here… And he still feels it's better to be here! Those muggles must have been horrible, if he feels it's better to almost die year after year! We will have to watch him carefully. We need to protect him." He was cut off when they all felt the distress call from the bedroom.

They rushed into the room, where Harry was shaking on the bed, his body acting as if it was under the cruciatus curse, while his hands pressed against his scar. Severus easily accessed Harry's mind, and what he saw was just like a death eater meeting. You-Know-Who was angry, Nagini seemed amused, and the anger hit a young muggle woman, who had clearly been raped by the few death eaters that had brought her in. "Where have your husband and son gone to, Narcissa? Does your husband not feel the call of my mark? Crucio!" Before she could answer, she was hit with the curse, and Severus watched, as Nagini was poisoning the pained, begging muggle. "I told you all to find the newcomer! A submissive aranka has been found, and I demand you all find her! She is to be brought here, alive and as unharmed as possible! Dismissed!" Severus finally pulled from Harry's mind, shaking lightly from feeling the curse through Harry's body.

Lucius was holding Harry, and Draco helped steady Severus. "He knows a submissive is found. He thinks Harry is a girl, and he demands him found. I suspect he will use the natural mother instinct of the aranka in Harry, to get heirs to continue his cause. Something seemed off, but I do not know what. He believes you two to be traitors though, since the bond with Harry seems to protect us from the call of the mark. How Harry can feel so much like he's at the meeting is amazing, yet terrifying." The blondes watched as Harry lay unconscious in Lucius' arms. They had to do something.

-#-#-#-#-

Severus held Harry in his embrace, when the teen woke up. Harry smiled, when he saw how calm and content the man looked. Draco entered the room, and was about to talk, but Harry shushed him. Draco went over to the bed, and smiled softly when he saw how young Severus looked when he was asleep and relaxed. "Father made sure breakfast is served in our room. We will have to leave for class in an hour, so you better get up and get ready." Harry nodded, but watched Severus for a while longer.

After five minutes, Harry carefully shook the man. "Wake up, sweetie. It won't do to be late for class. Who knows what the students will do in your classroom if you're not there?" For the first time ever, Harry noticed he was happy he had double Potions in the morning.

Severus woke up, and Harry helped him to the bathroom. They took a shower together, and Severus woke up instantly, when he saw Harry's naked form. "You're beautiful…" he said and kissed Harry's shoulder.

Harry shivered, and he did his best to ignore the hard-on he was getting from showering with Severus. He turned the water to cold, and the other man yelped. "Thank you, but I don't think it's a good idea to get too excited. I don't want to mate until I have all my mates. I want to be able to get a big family…" Severus smiled, and rejoined Harry under the cold water.

-#-#-#-#-

Everyone seemed very nervous when Draco had been asked to work with Harry and Neville, since his usual partner was ill this morning. Neville had been scared out of his mind, but Harry's smile had calmed him, and after the first ten minutes, everyone stared in awe, as Draco actually helped Harry and Neville make the potion.

Ron was furious. He had been spending time with Hermione over the summer, and now Harry had decided to betray them and be friends with the snake! He hadn't been in the dorm last night, so Ron instantly thought he had spent it with Draco.

Harry carefully added the powder he had been working on, making sure to use the dose Draco had told him to use. A small paper ball hit Harry in the back of the head, and the small bowl with the powder fell from his hand and into the cauldron. Harry instantly took his wand and tried to cast a small shield around the cauldron, since Draco said even a bit too much of the powder would make the potion blow up the cauldron. The shield was strong, but since it wasn't fully set up, it exploded, but luckily the potion only hit one person; Harry.

Draco wanted to scrape the potion off Harry, though he didn't, since he didn't know what effect the potion would have. The potion was absorbed into Harry's skin before Severus managed to banish it, and his eyes shot open. They were slit, and Harry's body changed into his new, true body. Everyone around gasped, as the wings grew from Harry's back.

Harry sat up, groaning low, since his entire body was sore. Severus did a quick spell. "Well, whatever you did, it seems you've just discovered a potion, which is harmless to the body, as well as if opens all blockages on the magic. According to the list, it brought your inheritance to the surface, as well as it unblocked all magic your body had locked away. Fascinating! What happened?" Severus turned and looked at Draco.

Draco was still looking at Harry though. "I don't know what happened, but instead of the normal dose, Harry dropped the chestnut-wood bowl with the powder in the cauldron," he said, as he helped Harry up.

Harry looked around, and picked up the ball of paper. He unfolded it, and looked at what it said. "Well, it seems someone decided to label me a traitor to light, just because I got over the childish rivalries with Draco, and so decided to throw a paper ball at me to tell me they thought like that. If it hadn't hit me, I wouldn't have dropped the bowl." Harry's eyes immediately fixed at Ron, and the redhead tried his best to look innocent.

Severus looked at the note, and he was furious. The note didn't just call his mate a traitor, but a whore as well. "Mr. Weasley, if you decide to fake innocence, remember that too much innocence reveals more than gloating. You will report to the headmaster's office right away, and even though you cannot be expelled for this, you did put students in danger, if Mr. Potter hadn't acted so soon." Ron paled, but nodded. "Class dismissed. Harry, Draco, will you two stay behind? I'd like to make sure no bad side-effects come of the new potion." They smiled and stayed behind, while all the others left happily.

Harry didn't have to hide anymore, which made him happy. He loved flying with his wings, so now that everyone knew, he could do it whenever he wanted to. The only thing they failed to notice was that Harry's call had strengthened, and all unmated males felt more desperate to get to him.


	8. Ch7: Open For All To See

Seventh! The "lucky number"! Well, it's lucky for you, isn't it? It's lucky I'm adding it today! Because you all want to read, right? Well, enjoy then! More coming soon!

~ Kitty

**THIS IS YAOI! BOYxBOY! TWO GUYS BEING TOGETHER!  
DO NOT READ ON, IF YOU DON'T LIKE! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!  
I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS AND WILL NOT CLAIM SO!**

"Talking"  
'Thinking'  
_"Parseltongue"  
Letters_  
**Flashback**

* * *

Even though Severus was sure Harry was okay, he still brought the boy to Madam Pomfrey. "Poppy, we had an accident in the classroom. Mr. Potter will need an instant check for any damage. I trust my own scan, but since you are more experienced in these matters, I demand you do it as well, to make sure I overlooked nothing." His voice sounded as calm and cold as ever, but Poppy couldn't help giggling.

Harry smiled softly and let Poppy check him, while Severus kept asking what had been so funny. "You know, Severus, if you're trying to hide your mateship with Harry, maybe you should stop being overprotective? It's very unlike you. Usually, you would just send him here and make his friends bring him. I'm sure some of the smarter students will know before lunch," she answered him calmly. "You can go down for lunch, Harry. You're perfectly healthy. And, I must say, the new colors fit you so well, though I'm going to miss your beautiful white wings. You still have some white, so you don't have to worry about sudden pregnancies yet." Harry blushed and nodded, while smiling sweetly.

He left the infirmary along with his professor, as well as Neville and Draco, who had stubbornly followed them there. "What was that about, Harry? When did she see your wings before now?" Draco asked.

Harry smiled. "I was taken away from my muggle relatives. I was brought to a safe place, which was warded so I couldn't give out the call. They helped me release my inheritance, as well as teaching me how to fight and understand my new body. I want to be a healer after school, and somehow, the girl who was teaching me noticed, so she helped me learn the basics of healer spells, common healing knowledge and potions and procedures for the special cases. Ten volunteers were taken aside and physically damaged, so I could heal them. After I healed them, I left, so a professional healer could do an examination of the healings, as well as fix what I forgot. Poppy came out after a while, and I was happy. She said she was sorry, and of course she then put in a dramatic pause, which made me very upset, since I wanted to be a healer, before saying I had passed with flying colors, and I'd get so many offers, that I would probably not want to be her apprentice. I'm going to start my apprenticeship with Poppy after I graduate." Draco couldn't help himself, so he happily hugged Harry.

Neville also hugged Harry. "Oh, Harry, that's wonderful!" They both let go of the boy. "We still have about ten minutes till lunch. Do you want to hide yourself again, or do you want everyone to see how you look?" Neville asked softly.

Draco sent a look at Harry, since Neville had said 'again'. "I told him. I needed someone I could trust, and since I knew it'd come out eventually, I decided I could double-check his loyalty with this secret. I trust him; he's a brother to me." Draco nodded, and they headed for the Great Hall. "About my looks… I think I will keep showing them, though I will hide my wings. I was taught not to show off my defenses before they were needed, or the enemy can overcome them easily. My fangs and claws are hidden, so I can easily attack if I'm ambushed, and my wings are perfect for escapes. I will let my eyes stay slit though. I like it, because I don't need my glasses anymore." Severus suddenly walked away from them, so he could go fix the classroom, while the teens continued walking to the dining room.

-#-#-#-#-

Everyone went silent when they noticed Harry. He had hidden his fangs and wings, while his claws were sheathed, so they were ready if they were needed. Harry and Neville went to the Gryffindor table, while Draco went over to the Slytherin table. The silence continued for a few minutes, where Harry and Neville chatted calmly about the upcoming Quidditch game.

After a few minutes, everyone was fed up with waiting, and everyone nearby practically begged Harry to show his full form. Harry ignored them all, only saying anything when he answered Neville's questions.

Suddenly, Harry got up, growling low. Mere seconds later, one of the windows behind the teachers' table crashed, and an aranka flew in, aiming straight for Harry. Harry could feel the aggressive aura, and silently thanked Kale for the training and fights. Harry jumped aside, making the guy land on the table.

They growled at each other, and everyone was frozen when it happened. Harry spread his wings wide, growling. The fact that his wings had colors did not matter to the male. The whiteness was all that mattered, since the whiteness meant he was still not fully bonded.

Harry took off, flying into the air, having the male following instantly. Harry made a sharp turn, and flew out the window. The male followed, and everyone got up and ran to the windows or outside. Harry flew up as high as he could, before folding his wings, diving straight towards the ground. The male followed, trying to copy Harry's moves to gain on him.

Harry spread his wings all of a sudden, and glided very close to the ground, before he flew up again. The male was untrained in the maneuver, and when he spread his wings, he crashed against the ground. Harry landed, and put a foot on the male's chest, while the male was whining in pain. He growled at the stranger, who pleaded for mercy, by bending his head back, showing his throat. Harry felt like sinking his fangs into the male's throat, but because of his usual heroic personality, he just walked away from the male.

Another male jumped out and managed to hit Harry, who got a quite deep cut on his shoulder. This triggered Harry's survival instinct, and his claws came out, as well as his fangs, and his wings spread out dangerously. The male who had attacked Harry was launching himself for another attack, to weaken Harry.

Harry's magic swirled angrily around Harry, and the grass around him dried up, caught fire and turned to ash within seconds.

With a single wave of his hand, Harry had the new male struggling on the ground, both hands scratching his throat, as if he was trying to stop an invisible rope from choking him. Harry relaxed his hand, and the male gasped for air. The boy's hand grabbed onto the man's wing, and the stranger started begging for mercy. The begging increased when Harry's claws graced over the sensitive wing.

Harry let go, and the two strangers huddled together in fear when Harry growled angrily. Harry felt someone else getting close, but for some reason this presence didn't feel dangerous.

Harry quickly found out why, as Kale flew over next to him and looked at the two males. "I'm so sorry, Harry. They managed to break out of the transport wagon we were using to bring them to the Haven." Harry calmed and smiled. The 'Safe Haven', as the warded place he'd lived in for a month was named, would fix up the males, so they could get well.

Harry saw a carriage with two beautiful, white, winged mares fly down to the ground and land easily. Kale easily got the males into the safe carriage; away from Harry's anger, and after they were locked in, Kale went over and hugged Harry. Harry took a calming breath, and the survival instinct stopped controlling him. "I'm okay. I just lost control when the second one appeared." He stretched his wings, to see if any damage had been done, and he was relieved it was only his violently bleeding shoulder that needed tending.

While Harry healed the cut on his shoulder, Kale studied Harry's wings. "Wow, Harry, I'm impressed. You have three colors, as well as more white to be colored. That means I win." Harry looked at Kale, silently asking an explanation. "Well, Melissa and I made a small bet. I said you'd beat the record of the number of mates, while she said you'd have your three mates within a week after we sent you back. Come to think of it… That means we both won. Well, she will be happy to hear you do well at least. Do your mates treat you well?" Harry nodded with a soft smile. "Good. Maybe I can meet them? Unless you'd rather not show them off yet…?" Kale grinned.

Harry looked up at the building. "The first one is one of my teachers, the second one is my first mate's friend, and my third mate is my classmate, as well as the second's son and the first's godson… My fourth mate is still… Unknown." Kale nodded, and Harry gave him a hug. "Say hi to the others when you get back. I have classes soon, so I better leave. Lunch is far over now and my mates are bound to worry. You can owl me, if you want. Tell Melissa to keep contact as well." Kale nodded and went over to the carriage. It didn't take long, before the man, the carriage and the two aggressive males were gone.

Harry flew back to the castle, and hid his wings as soon as he was at the entrance. He ignored all the questions, and just headed back towards the dorm, so he could get a new shirt.

Draco grabbed Harry's arm. "You've been moved, Harry. You live with your family now." Harry smiled, and let Draco lead him to the dungeon. In Severus' quarters, everything looked the same, except the bedroom was much bigger, and the bed had gone from the normal one person bed, to the size of two king sized beds put together.

Harry went to his trunk and opened it easily and took out his old, shrunken trunk. He closed the new trunk and set the old one down, enlarging it to its original size. As soon as he opened it, the clothes flew out, and into the closet, which had also expanded. It was five times bigger, as if Hogwarts herself knew Harry was still having one more mate. Harry found the clothes he needed and quickly changed, before they went to class.

-#-#-#-#-

Harry was sitting in a tall tree, while many other students were calling for him. Most of them wanted to know what the deal was between Harry and Draco, but many also wanted to touch Harry's wings.

Draco was thoroughly annoyed, when he finally managed to find his father, who was standing by the window in the library, watching Harry. "Father, do I have to hide my inheritance? It'd be so much easier if I could just fly away like Harry, when all those people cling to me! I don't mind the attention, but I DO mind when they don't understand a no," Draco growled angrily.

Lucius looked at his son and smiled. "Well, you always wanted to have your own potions shop and make potions. Why don't you go help Severus recreate the potion that Harry discovered? Maybe you forget it is explosive, and you both get covered in it as well." Draco hugged his dad and left the room.

Lucius returned to the window, and watched how Harry was sitting in the tree, still pretending the girls weren't there. He wanted to go fly around with Harry, but he still had an image to uphold, as long as both You-Know-Who and his wife were still able to control some things in his life.

He smiled when he watched Harry fly up high, before making a daring maneuver. If he was allowed to use his wings for Quidditch, instead of a broom, he would definitely win the games.


	9. Ch8: Snake Attack

Oh, isn't it wonderful that the story progresses like this? I hope you will all like the chapter! Enjoy!

~ Kitty

**THIS IS YAOI! BOYxBOY! TWO GUYS BEING TOGETHER!  
DO NOT READ ON, IF YOU DON'T LIKE! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!  
I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS AND WILL NOT CLAIM SO!**

"Talking"  
'Thinking'  
_"Parseltongue"  
Letters_  
**Flashback**

* * *

Harry was flying as fast as he could. Some of the Slytherins had taken their brooms out to train for the Quidditch tryouts, and had decided Harry was a much more fun target. They were chasing Harry through the air, and no matter what he did, they knew enough Quidditch maneuvers, so he couldn't use those tricks to make them stop. They were all training their speed and flexibility with the chase, though some of them decided to have fun and train their wand skills while flying as well.

Harry was glad Kale had taught him to save his energy and have plenty stamina for a long battle or chase, since the chase had been going for almost an hour already. He had gone outside to stretch his wings, since Lucius had to go and talk to Dumbledore, and Severus and Draco were going to try recreating the potion Harry had 'discovered', so he had thought he could do some peaceful flying. Oh, how wrong he was.

To make matters worse, he couldn't just land, since some Slytherins found it fun to join in from the ground, to train spell casting on a moving target. Harry was getting more and more frustrated, and he had been hit by a few, luckily harmless, spells already.

Harry knew he couldn't be able to lose them all like this, since there were enough of them, for the ones he lost to have time to get back before all the others were lost, so no matter what he did, he couldn't get away unseen. He decided to do a maneuver he'd only been training so far. He had no clue if he was ready, but he needed to try, if he wanted any chance to get away.

Harry's wings beat strongly in the wind, and he flew up high in the air, and the other students followed him instantly. When they were high enough, Harry pulled his wings into his body. The maneuver was very dangerous, seeing as he had yet to perfect it, but he was doing his best with it. The people on the ground started yelling, when they saw Harry fall head-first towards the ground. Apparently, they didn't want him dead; they just wanted to bully him.

The people on the brooms were stunned shortly, before they followed Harry, who was falling to the ground at a very fast speed. Harry watched the ground come closer, and all of a sudden, he spread his wings wide. The wind that met him, due to his high speed, sent him upwards again. The students in the air were caught off guard, and they all lost control of their brooms and crashed to the ground. Spells started flying around Harry, and he did his best to dodge and avoid them all.

A spell hit his wing, and he tried to use his healthy wing to control his flying, but since the spell had broken his wing, he had no control, and crashed to the ground, with a loud, pained distress call. The call was loud enough for the human ears to hear it, where it should actually have been just a high-pitched sound to them, and soon enough, Draco came crashing through the entrance doors. He ignored the hurt Slytherins, and instantly ran to Harry's side.

Harry had been knocked unconscious when he crashed, and Draco's entire body filled with rage, when he noticed the broken wing. He looked back at the students, who were all trying to help the harmed Slytherins up. "Who cast the spell?" His anger was well hidden, and he tried his best not to just hex everyone. One of the third year Slytherins raised a hand, and several others pointed at him. "Do you have creature blood in your family?" The boy shook his head. "Too bad for you, since that would have been an easy way for you to get off the hook," he said, while his anger began slipping through.

The boy looked at Harry. "But it's Harry Potter. He's a pampered halfblood Gryffindork! He deserves to have his ego brought down, so he can remember who his superiors are!" The other Slytherins grinned and some even voiced out loud, how they agreed.

Draco couldn't stop his anger, so his body changed into his true looks, and he growled at the other student. "If I was to punish you, so you felt like Harry is feeling right now, I'd have to break all your bones manually! An aranka's wings are sensitive, and when the wings are harmed, it brings as much pain to the body, as it would if you felt every single bone in your body broke!" Draco growled, and his wings were spread out widely, which scared the students, since his anger was much worse than they'd ever seen before.

Severus came running out mere seconds after, and when he saw Harry on the ground, as well as Draco's anger, he strengthened his mental shields, to avoid his aranka bursting out. He went to Harry immediately, and the Slytherins couldn't help staring, since their head of house was ignoring them. "Draco, calm down. His wing will need to be fixed as soon as possible. Find your father, as well as Poppy. Bring them here, and tell Poppy she'll need to mend bones and very sensitive nerves. We cannot move him, or he may never be able to use the wing again." He looked at the crowd of students. "Every single student who was involved in this loses 25 points, and whoever broke his wing will lose an extra 50!" This brought an outraged uproar from the students.

Draco had already showed his real looks, so instead of running, he used his wings, since they were much faster. It took Poppy and Lucius less than ten minutes to get back with Draco, as well as an audience followed them curiously. Draco rushed over to Harry, helping him calm, since the broken wing made him panic.

Lucius could feel the anger rush through his body, but after many years training, he had perfected his cold façade. "Who did this?" he asked, as Poppy checked Harry's body. Draco pointed at the young boy, who was clearly scared by Draco. Lucius came over to him. "You did this to Mr. Potter?" The young boy nodded happily, since he knew from his parents, that Lucius was Voldemort's most trusted Death Eater, though he had not yet heard about Lucius having not shown up to the meetings lately. "And how do you intend to explain to your parents, when they get sued for this, since you're too young to be sued?" The boy paled. "I thought so. I will give you half an hour to tell your parents, before I contact my lawyers." With this, Lucius walked over to Draco, to calm the young blonde. The boy paled even more. Lucius Malfoy was well known to never have lost any case when he sued.

-#-#-#-#-

Harry woke up in a bed in the Infirmary. He was lying on his stomach, and his wings were laying spread out on the bed, which he noticed had been widened with magic, to avoid strain on his wings. "HARRY!" Harry looked up, when he heard Draco's voice. "Oh god, I was SO scared! I'm so sorry for what they did! I should have been there! I should've never left your side!" Harry whimpered low, and Draco took a calming breath, to avoid raising his voice too much. "You've been out for four hours… Poppy said your body usually keeps you asleep longer to heal itself, but I was still worried. Father sued the boy's family. They were furious with him for hurting you like that. And when they heard you were an aranka, the woman even fainted." Harry kept watching Draco. His throat was sore, and he knew he couldn't talk to Draco, so he took the blonde's hand and squeezed it softly.

Draco smiled softly. Poppy had said Harry would probably have a sore throat, since he'd spent a lot of time screaming and panicking, when his wing didn't respond. "You should have given him something to help his throat, Draco. It can't be comfortable at all." Harry looked up when he saw his first mate enter the room. He didn't protest at all, when he was fed a potion by the man. "That should help your throat. If you are still sore in five minutes, we will need to check your vocal cord for damage." Harry nodded softly, and weakly tried moving his wings.

The wings responded slowly, and even though the wing was sore, Harry was relieved it was responding. Draco smiled softly. "Oh, Harry, I wish I hadn't given you such a bad first impression. You're the most amazing person I've ever met." Harry calmly folded his wings against his sides, and weakly sat up.

Poppy came out shortly after, and ran a few checks on him. "If you stay as my apprentice, I think I may need to get a bed specifically for you, Harry." This made Harry giggle. "As soon as we're sure your throat is well, you can go. Severus, dear, make sure he's never alone. I do not want him alone for at least three days, since I do not want to risk his health until his body is over the shock of his broken wing." Severus nodded, and Harry leant into Draco's arms.

Harry looked up at Poppy. "Why should I make sure to stay out of trouble…? I already have three wonderful men to do that…" he said softly, and Severus seemed pleased, that the potion was helping Harry's throat get better already.

Draco helped Harry get up. "I'll look out for him, Severus. Can you find my father and tell him Harry's awake? I'm bringing him back to our rooms." Severus nodded and turned to leave.

He looked back amused when he heard Harry's weak voice scolding Draco. "Dray, you can't keep calling Luc that! He's my mate as well! It feels wrong if my mates don't at least respect each other as much as they love me! Call him by his name…!" Draco calmly helped Harry towards the door, since his body still was a bit sore after the crash.

Poppy called after them as they left. "Remember he isn't allowed to fly for the next three days! I don't want the bones to break again from the strain." That almost made Harry whine, but he stopped the sound from forming. He could wait with flying; at least he would still be able to use his wings!

-#-#-#-#-

Harry was restless. It'd been five days, and he had not been allowed to fly yet. His wings were ready for it, but his mates kept fussing over him, so he had no time to go outside and fly. Until now, that is. Harry smiled at Neville, when the other boy calmly walked outside with him. They had gotten much closer, and Harry was happy for that, since he wouldn't be able to live with no friends at all.

They had made sure to pick a time, where none of Harry's mates were there, so they would be able to go outside without the three snakes fussing over him. It didn't take long after they got outside, before Harry was beating his wings happily in the wind.

It was a bit hard, since he hadn't flown for five days, but at least his wings worked! He noticed quickly, that his wings were just slightly weakened and unsure, like they had when he had just started learning how to fly.

He flew up in his favorite tree; too high for humans to get him, while low enough for him to be able to get up on the branch without straining himself. He sat on the branch a bit, before he jumped into the air, and glided calmly to the ground. His wings worked well.

Neville grinned at Harry. "Do you want to go tell the boys that your wings work fine?" Harry smiled, and they headed for the castle. His boys would freak when they knew he'd been flying, but it was SO worth it.


	10. Ch9: Friends Or Foes

Ah, another chapter! Once again, I have a great chapter for you all. Hope you all like it! Enjoy!

~ Kitty

**THIS IS YAOI! BOYxBOY! TWO GUYS BEING TOGETHER!  
DO NOT READ ON, IF YOU DON'T LIKE! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!  
I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS AND WILL NOT CLAIM SO!**

"Talking"  
'Thinking'  
_"Parseltongue"  
Letters_  
**Flashback**

* * *

Harry was locked into the bathroom; while his three mates tried to bring down the spells he'd set up, as well as push the door open, along with all the things, that the raven-haired boy had stuffed in front of it. Harry went under the shower, letting his wings stay folded along his sides, while the water warmed him. He thought back to what had made him lock himself in the room.

**Harry walked into the rooms he shared with his mates, and instantly, he wished Neville hadn't left him to go do homework in the dorm. His mates were checking every single bit of him, making sure he wasn't hurt, and no matter how fun it was to watch the usually calm men act like this, it got too annoying when he was their target.**

**After forty minutes, they finally stopped checking him, and they all started scolding him for worrying him, as well as they demanded to know where he'd been and what he'd done.**

**As soon as they heard he'd been flying, they started checking his wings again, and this time Harry couldn't hide how it annoyed him. "Stop checking me! Poppy said three days! That was FIVE days ago! I know you worry, but I can't live with people who won't even let me have any freedom!" After that, he walked to the bathroom to take a shower.**

**The three men were stunned by Harry's yelling, but as soon as they heard the click of the lock and some scrambling on the other side of the door, they snapped out of it, and tried to get into the room. Harry had pushed the dresser and the bookcase, which he still did not see use for in the bathroom, in front of the door.**

Harry sighed happily, while the water slid down his body. He turned the heat up, to get some more warmth into his body, mainly to help him relax and forget his mates' worry, and the heat tickled his sensitive wings lightly, when the water rolled down the feathers and scales.

After ten minutes, the door burst open, making the dresser and bookcase fall to the floor, and the three men were about to yell, when they saw Harry in the shower.

His body was thin, even if not malnourished anymore, and he had some faded scars around his body. The scar that caught their eye was the one on the back of Harry's hand. It stood out darkly against his pale skin, and they instantly forgot why they had been worried.

Draco went over and grabbed Harry's wrist, and the two grown-ups came over to them as well. As soon as Severus saw Harry's hand, he knew why Ginny's remarks had made him freak out. He hadn't believed it, when the Gryffindors had been asked about what happened, but now that the scars were shown, it made sense why Harry would freak out.

Lucius was the first one to break the silence. "Who did this? Who dared do this to you?" he growled, which scared Harry.

Draco embraced Harry, ignoring the water soaking his clothes, and asked the same as his father had, but in a more gentle tone. "Who did it, Harry…?" Draco kissed Harry's hand softly. "Was it her…?" Lucius and Severus wondered who 'she' was, and they wanted to know it even more when Harry nodded a bit. Draco held Harry close, as he looked at the older blonde. "Fa- I mean, Lucius…" Lucius was surprised to hear Draco speak his name like that, but Harry's smile made him understand why Draco changed his wording. "…do you think you could make Umbridge's life hell, when you get back to the Ministry? Just for a while, at least?" Draco smiled, when his father nodded softly.

Harry stayed in Draco's arms, not even noticing how the other men cleaned up the dresser and bookcase's spilt materials, as well as his own nakedness was forgotten, until he felt the water on his body. He soon noticed the other men were undressing and joining him under the water.

Harry felt a pair of hands massaging his ass and thighs, while another pair caressed his sides and hips, and the last pair caressed and explored his chest. Harry opened his eyes, not even remembering when he closed them, and he wondered when Draco had let Sev hold him.

The man's eyes were shining with lust, and Harry quickly noticed the two others had the same look of lust in their eyes. Harry reached for the heat control, and turned it to cold. Very cold! Before it could get cold, he squirmed out of the shower though, so the three men were caught in the icy cold water, which quickly woke them from their lustful daze.

The water was turned off, and the three snakes were about to let their anger out, when they were frightened by Harry's body language. The boy was supporting on his left leg, while his right foot tapped the floor. His arms were crossed on his chest, and he looked very displeased. "I know I only told Sev so far, but that should've been enough for you three to avoid these situations! Even if I have to live in the bathroom to have enough cold water near me, I will NOT let you three have your way with me until my last mate is found!" The men looked down, all ashamed of how they had let the instincts take over. "And you, Sev! You knew it already! You shouldn't be groping my ass! You should have been stopping those two animals!" With this, Harry left the bathroom, and the three men stood in awkward silence for quite some time, before they dared dry off themselves and exit the room.

Harry was in the small kitchen, which was something all teachers had in their rooms, in case they didn't have time to go to a meal. Harry was only wearing a pair of boxers and an apron, and Severus found three vials of calming draught, as a temporary solution, to make sure Harry could cook in peace.

It didn't take long, before Severus started wondering about Harry's skills. He had clearly mastered the art of cooking with a steady hand; even with people watching. So why was he so bad in Potions? It didn't make sense. He was about to ask the green eyed angel, but Draco's hand slapped over his mouth, and a finger held before Draco's own lips, to tell the man to be quiet.

Draco had noticed how Harry calmed when he cooked, and if he was brought out of his happy little routine, he would freak out. Harry clearly had learnt that he was only interrupted during cooking, if he'd done something wrong.

After half an hour, the food was ready, and the men calmly sat down and ate. Severus dropped the questioning for now, but he wouldn't let it slip forever.

-#-#-#-#-

Harry continued saying no to all sexual actions, and the men were getting quite restless. Masturbation simply didn't do enough anymore for any of them! They had noticed Harry never touched himself like that, and they wondered exactly how innocent their submissive mate was. They had not even once seen Harry have a wet dream, so they wondered if he even would accept them when they found the last mate.

These thoughts had brought them to the library. Severus was looking for potions to calm their libidos, Draco looked for info about the search of mates, as well as the consequences of missing a mate, and Lucius was looking through the laws about magical beings, to see what could affect their bond with Harry.

They were all happy, that Neville had agreed to watch over Harry, while they went to Hogsmeade. Severus had given him a small stone, and if he said one specific word, the stone would make the matching stone in Severus' pocket heat up, so they would know Harry would need their help. For now, nothing was wrong, so they just continued their research.

-#-#-#-#-

Harry talked calmly to Neville, and even though his wings and fangs were hidden and his claws sheathed, it was clear to see he was no longer just a human. "Harry!" Harry turned when he heard his name mentioned, and he saw Ron, Hermione and Ginny coming their way. "They finally let you go! How are you, mate?" Ron said with a grin.

Harry tilted his head. "Let me go? Well, of course they did. Neville asked if we could go to Hogsmeade together. Why would they deny me access to a friend? That wouldn't be nice of them," he answered truthfully.

Ron just walked over to Harry, as if they were still the best of friends. "Well, then you won't mind that your other friends join in the fun!" Hermione smiled softly, and Ginny went over and clung to Harry's arm, as if they were on a date.

Harry sighed. "Ron, I can't forgive something I can't forget. And I can't forget how you and Hermione ignored me all summer, when I don't get any closure. I don't want that type of people as my friends. And your sister, as you can see, still doesn't accept that I am gay." Harry tried to pull his arm away from Ginny, which was almost impossible.

Hermione stepped a bit closer. "But Harry, we're your friends! Friends forgive each other! We forgive you when you do something wrong as well!" Ron grinned and nodded, agreeing with his girlfriend.

Harry watched their every movement. "Oh? And what did I do to need to be forgiven?" he asked, trying not to growl.

Ginny smiled softly at Harry, and pulled him into a proper embrace. "Don't worry, Harry! Dumbledore will help you out of those snakes' claws! He will make sure they can't manipulate you anymore!" This made Harry laugh.

Neville used the shock it caused in the three other Gryffindors, to pull Ginny off Harry. "I'm so sorry if I offend you, Ginny, but they are not manipulating me at all. And to measure it, they could never manipulate me as much as you three try to do." This brought uproar from Ron.

His temper got the better of him when he heard Harry say that. "We don't manipulate you! We're trying to help you! You're blinded by their manipulation and cannot see it! You're coming with us to Dumbledore! He can help you! Now, stop bitching and come along!" Harry looked at Neville, before they simply started walking away.

As soon as their backs were turned, Ginny got angry. How dare Harry ignore her? They were meant to be together! She turned on her heel and walked back towards Hogwarts. She'd get her revenge soon enough!

Ron and Hermione both felt guilty, but it was overridden by their anger. "We have to get Harry away from those snakes, so he can't get manipulated!" Hermione said worriedly to Ron.

Ron nodded. "Neville as well… It seems they use him as a bodyguard for Harry, though they COULD have chosen someone else, who would actually be able to protect Harry…" They both turned and walked back towards the castle. They needed to make a plan to save Harry.


	11. Ch10: The Last Mate

The plot is going nicely, is it not? Or is it a bit rushed? I think it's fine. Hope you like it. Enjoy.

~ Kitty

**THIS IS YAOI! BOYxBOY! TWO GUYS BEING TOGETHER!  
DO NOT READ ON, IF YOU DON'T LIKE! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!  
I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS AND WILL NOT CLAIM SO!**

"Talking"  
'Thinking'  
_"Parseltongue"  
Letters_  
**Flashback**

* * *

Harry watched the males fight each other over him. He didn't feel any connection to any of them, but since it could take up to a whole week before the connection would truly form, the males kept trying to get Harry's attention. The more they got his attention in a positive way, the more they hoped he would choose them.

Harry only found one fight amusing, and that was Severus and Draco, who were stubbornly fighting each other, to see who was the most dominant of them. The other males had been fighting for his attention, but none of them seemed able to get it, so while the two Slytherins were fighting, all other fights stopped, and aranka males, as well as Hogwarts students, watched the two men fighting.

It was no longer a secret that both men were Harry's mates, and many students found it amusing to see how Harry reacted to the pampering; since it was painfully clear Harry wasn't used to it. Everyone watched the fight silently, and bets had been made between many of the people watching. It was pretty even though, since Draco had his youth and stamina, but Severus had his strength and experience.

It took almost five hours, before Draco finally lost to Severus, and Harry was very happy it was a Saturday, so no one was skipping classes to see the fight. Draco looked quite annoyed and upset, since he'd lost, while Severus let everyone see the pride glow off him.

Harry flew down from the tree and went over to Draco, who was still sitting on the ground. He sat down in front of Draco, before cuddling up in the blonde's arms. That cheered up the blonde, and Severus spread his wings wide, trying to remind Harry who'd won. Harry just sent him a look, which made him calm.

Harry couldn't wait to see Lucius and Severus fighting like that. They were both very handsome, and he couldn't wait to see their bodies, sweat slicked bodies shining in the light like golden statues, while they moved together in a primal dance for dominance.

Harry's thoughts were so focused on his two older mates fighting, that he didn't even notice when Draco carried him inside.

-#-#-#-#-

The males didn't really care, when they disturbed the lessons, and the wards couldn't be changed to block out arankas, since that would kick out two students, a teacher AND a Ministry worker. The only solution left was that Harry was kept out of class until the males stopped flocking him, and that had made Harry very angry, since he didn't want to get behind in classes!

Harry was sitting in the usual tree, ignoring all the males. He had nothing to do, since Draco was in class, Severus was teaching, and Lucius had left to rapport back to the Minister, about the school and the activities that happened there.

Harry was brought out of his thoughts, when a male suddenly sat in front of him on the branch. The male held out a single flower, smiling softly at him, and Harry felt he'd seen the man before. Harry gasped, when he finally remembered the person; Tom Marvolo Riddle!

He was too surprised and frightened to really notice the man was not the old, snake-like bastard, but a very handsome, about 30 years old version of Tom Riddle. The other males growled, but the male's crimson red wings stopped them from attacking; the color was too intimidating.

Harry calmed after some time, and he noticed the man's red eyes were still watching him. He nervously reached out and took the flower. It was a beautiful, red poppy, and he couldn't help the small blush. He liked poppies, since they were simple and beautiful. "Thank you…" Harry said softly, when the shock was finally gone, and he sniffed the flower with a smile.

Tom smiled brightly, when his gift was accepted, and the males around all realized they had approached Harry all wrong. He didn't care much for a strong mate; he just wanted affection and love! So even though Tom had only just gotten there, he was far ahead in getting Harry's affection already.

Harry jumped off the branch, and glided to the ground. He pulled his wings into his body and headed for the castle, so he could show his mates he had gotten a gift. He stopped and turned back, sending a smile to Tom, who eagerly followed him.

-#-#-#-#-

To say his mates had been surprised was an understatement. When they all three had gotten back to their rooms, the first thing they saw was Harry's almost naked form, and the next thing they noticed was the young man who was sitting on Harry's lower back and massaging Harry's back. The poppy was set in a vase on the table, and Harry seemed very happy and relaxed, even though the young male was a stranger.

Draco growled low when he noticed the stranger, whom he'd never seen before. The male first looked up, when Harry waved his hand for the massage to stop. Severus couldn't remember where he'd seen the boy before, though all of them froze when they were met with the crimson red eyes they knew too well.

Tom moved off Harry, and helped the raven-haired teen up, so they were both sitting on the floor. Tom got on his feet shortly after, and held his hand to the men. "I'm Thomas Marvolo Riddle. It's nice to meet you." The silence was almost deafening, and he turned back to Harry. "Are they okay? Was it something I said?" Harry slowly managed to get off the floor, and Draco rushed to his side, supporting him carefully.

Harry looked at the two men, who were still stunned. "Sev, Luc, you two remember what I said about my inheritance being locked away with a spell, right?" The men looked at Harry and nodded a bit. "Well, it confused me to see Tom as well, so I brought him to Poppy for a check. Seems like he had an identical spell on him, but instead of killing him, like it could have, it just made him go insane. When I was bathed in that new inheritance potion we found, it strengthened my call so much, that his aranka blood reacted and brought down the spell. The reason he wanted to find the new submissive, was because his blood could feel his submissive calling for him. The strengthening of the call helped his blood overpower the spell," he said calmly, gaining stares from his three first mates, while his new mate just smiled.

Harry smiled softly, and spread his wings, and they saw how the white was gone from Harry's wings, and a crimson red had taken the whiteness' place. Draco was the first one to break the silence. "Does that mean I can finally grope you without getting yelled at?" Everyone burst out laughing at that, and Harry noted, that Tom had a very rich, melodious chuckle.

Harry didn't get a chance to answer Draco's question though, since one of the blonde's hands had found its way into Harry's boxers, and Harry's head was laid back against Draco's shoulder, while he moaned at the blonde's touches. The three older men watched, as Draco's touches got Harry hard, and the boxers soon fell to the ground.

Severus grinned and got down in front of Harry, taking as much of the sensitive flesh as he could in his mouth. Harry's moans increased when Draco started teasing his nipples, while Severus' tongue was doing the most sinful things to Harry's sensitive cock. He didn't even have time to give a warning, before he shot his load down the man's throat.

Severus swallowed eagerly, and cleaned Harry off before he got on his feet again. "You taste sweeter than I thought you would…" he purred, making Harry's blush deepen. Draco lifted Harry bridal style, and carried him to the bedroom, while Lucius and Tom fought each other, to get to the bathroom first. Harry would need plenty rest, so he'd be ready for classes the next morning.

-#-#-#-#-

Harry was smiling so brightly, that some people wondered if Harry had swallowed a part of the sun. His wings were hidden, so no one could see he had gotten his last mate, though the males had all left when the call didn't tell them to gather anymore, so some of the smarter students had figured it out already, and even though Neville wasn't one of the smartest people in the school, he figured it out as soon as Harry gave him the smile that meant he had great news for his friend.

After the rumors came out, that Harry had found his fourth mate, everyone started pushing Harry to tell who his mates were. Everyone knew Harry was going to have four, since over half of the students had read up on arankas, and so far, only Draco and Severus had been 'found out'.

Everyone stopped questioning Harry when they noticed McGonagall was sitting in Dumbledore's seat. When everyone was in and seated, she rose and stepped forth. "This afternoon will be cleared of classes, but no one is to leave the Great Hall after lunch, until they've been checked by Madam Pomfrey. I'm sad to say our old headmaster wasn't as trustworthy as it appeared. The details will be in the papers tomorrow. For now, let's enjoy this wonderful day, and our equally wonderful meal." With that, she sat down, and everyone started whispering, and Harry was happy Lucius had worked so well on breaking Dumbledore down.

-#-#-#-#-

Draco was more annoyed than ever before. He loved attention, but when people flocked around him to get him to spill the beans, as to who Harry's other two mates were, he couldn't help the anger, so he had flown up on the roof of the castle, to avoid all the people. He noticed Harry's distress call all of a sudden, and without caring, he dove from the roof and flew straight in an open window, scaring every single student who was in the room.

Draco got to their rooms shortly after, and the portrait protested the rough shoving, since he didn't know Draco was fueled by worry. He ran to Harry, who was sitting alone in the bedroom. He pulled Harry into his arms, comforting him as much as he could. "It's okay, love… What happened?" he asked softly.

Harry clung to Draco. "I took a nap with Sev watching over me, but when I woke up, he was gone! I can't even find his scent in the rooms! Not even in the bathroom! I was scared…" Draco cuddled Harry, making sure the boy felt safe.

When Harry had calmed, Draco brought him to the kitchen. They made some sandwiches and tea, and it didn't take long before Draco had cheered Harry up. Lucius and Tom were at the Ministry, and they knew Draco and Severus would be there to calm Harry. So where was Severus? Why hadn't he answered the distress call?


	12. Ch11: Painful Peace

Personal feelings, friendly words and heartfelt thanks, apologies, etc. will no longer be added, since they are ignored or hurt. I hope you like the chapter. Enjoy.

~ Kitty

**THIS IS YAOI! BOYxBOY! TWO GUYS BEING TOGETHER!  
DO NOT READ ON, IF YOU DON'T LIKE! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!  
I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS AND WILL NOT CLAIM SO!**

"Talking"  
'Thinking'  
_"Parseltongue"  
Letters_  
**Flashback**

* * *

Harry sat and stared out the library's window, just like he had for the last three hours, and no matter what his other mates did, Harry kept worrying for Severus. The Dark Lord was gone, and many of the Death Eaters were bound to be angered by it. His tears had dried out half an hour earlier, so he was just staring out the window now.

Draco watched Harry from the table. "We need to find Sev… Harry doesn't even talk anymore, and it's only been three hours!" he whined to the two other people at the table.

The two people both sat deep in thought, until Harry gave out yet another distress call. It was the only sound he'd made for the past two hours, other than the sobbing, which had barely stopped. Luna suddenly turned to the window, as if expecting to see something.

The two other boys saw how Harry started stirring. The window wasn't designed to open, so Harry stepped back, before he jumped straight through the window. The glass shattered, which made the few people in the library rush to the scene. "Harry!" Draco yelled, and jumped out the window to follow Harry.

Harry had spread his wings, and was flying away from the castle. Draco followed as fast as he could, though Harry's desperation gave him an adrenaline rush, which made him fly faster than usual. If it wasn't for Harry's desperate distress calls, he would have lost track of the raven-haired boy.

Harry suddenly dove into a thick forest, and Draco cursed low. It would be hard to follow Harry in the forest, since he couldn't spread his wings without getting hurt, because of how close the trees were.

He stayed above the trees, following Harry's distress call. He dove down in the forest when the distress call suddenly stopped and was replaced by angry growling. The first thing he saw was Harry clinging to Severus' chest, while a few people ran off in the distance.

Draco hurried over to them. "Severus, are you alright?" The man nodded a bit, while Harry clung to his chest. "In that case," Draco said calmly, before letting his anger flow. "Do you know how horrible it was to see Harry cry and hear his distress calls for THREE hours, because you had disappeared? With father and Tom at the Ministry, I was all alone, and nothing helped at all!" He kept ranting about how horrible it had been to see Harry so hurt.

Severus looked at Harry with a soft smile. "Hey, don't be upset. I'm fine, see?" Severus kissed the teenager's forehead, and Harry calmed. "That's better. Now, how about we all get back? I'm sure Harry broke something, with all the cuts he suddenly has on his body." Draco rushed to the two men, and sure enough, Harry's arms were covered in small cuts from when he broke the window, as well as a cut had appeared on his cheek.

Draco helped the men up, and after Harry had healed all injuries, they headed back. It took them about an hour, since they had been quite far away, and walking wasn't as fast as flying.

-#-#-#-#-

Lucius was checking every bit of Harry repeatedly. The amount of distress calls had made him and Tom very worried, so as soon as they got back, they had checked Harry all over, as well as the two other men, to make sure nothing was wrong.

Draco found it amusing, to see his father like this. He reacted on pure instinct, and that was something they had never thought they'd see. "Lucius, calm down! We're all okay, so stop worrying! You as well, Tom!" Severus snapped. He was annoyed they had checked him seven times already.

Harry clung to Severus, which made it even harder for the men to check for damage, and that convinced them something was wrong. "I was so scared… You were gone…" This turned three gazes to Severus; Draco's filled with anger, Tom's filled with surprise and Lucius' filled with disbelief, all three wanted an explanation.

Severus managed to get over to one of the soft chairs, and let Harry cuddle up on his lap. "I'm sorry I disappeared, but I did leave a note, telling I would be back later. I'm glad you came looking for me though. Those people threw a portkey at me, and as soon as it touched me, it stuck to my skin and took me away to the forest. There, it fell off, and the people attacked me. I have no clue why, but when you suddenly appeared and launched at them, they took off. They are probably still happy you were more concerned about me being alive than them being punished." The men all watched as Severus looked through his pockets. He took out a small box and smiled. "I had planned to surprise you, and since you're stuck with all of us, I thought it'd be best to have enough of these…" He opened the box, and Harry's gasp made the others rush over to see what was in it.

In the box, Severus had five beautiful gold rings, decorated with a ruby, two white diamonds and a black diamond around an emerald. The rings were clearly meant to symbolize their little family, and Harry held out his hand instantly. When the ring was on his finger, tears began rolling down his cheeks, and he kissed Severus deeply. In the end, Tom had to pull Harry off Severus, to let the other man breathe. The other men also took a ring each on, and Severus was happy he'd got magical rings, so they would shrink or grow to fit the wearer.

Harry's tears kept running, while he stared at the beautiful ring, which now decorated his right hand. The men watched Harry, as the joy filled the room. Harry's joy would always be more contagious than a smile could be.

-#-#-#-#-

Ginny sat in the Gryffindor dorm, watching Hermione and Ron working on some potion Hermione had found in a book. "What will that potion do, 'Mione?" she asked softly.

Hermione batted Ron's hand away, to make sure he didn't ruin the potion. "It's supposed to break all compulsions, will changing spells and memory altering spells he's gone through," she said, while keeping an eye on the color and texture of the liquid.

Ginny sat up straighter. "That's amazing! Why don't people use it more? It'd be an easy way to help a lot of people!" Ron nodded eagerly.

Hermione set the timer, and watched the potion calmly. "There's a reason we found it in the restricted section, Ginny. It's hard to make, the ingredients are expensive and the more damage there is to repair, the bigger the chance is that it will harm the person instead. But it's our last chance to get Harry back. We just need to give it to him as soon as we get to a meal with him, so those snakes can't get a too tight grip on him," she explained, and the two redheads nodded.

It would be hard, but they were all convinced the potion would help Harry get better. After all, Harry getting Dumbledore arrested? That couldn't be Harry's own choice! Could it?

-#-#-#-#-

At dinner, Harry had convinced his mates they should go to the Great Hall, so Harry could show his ring to Neville and Luna. Harry had ignored when Ginny, Ron and Hermione had sat down near him, since the rest of the table was already filled.

While Harry and Neville were talking about Harry's new ring, Hermione looked around quickly, and when she saw no one looking, she winked at Ginny, who poured the small vial of potion into Harry's juice. They had several ready, just in case something happened to the juice with the potion.

Harry took the glass, but before he could drink, Luna came over to the table, saying she couldn't wait till after dinner with seeing the gift. He put the glass down and held his hand to Luna, who smiled softly. After admiring it a while, she went back to her table. Neville took his own juice and sipped it. "Harry, you should eat something. At least drink some water if you don't feel well." Harry smiled and looked at the ring. "Harry, I don't want to have to shove food down your throat. You need to stop admiring the ring for now, so you can eat," Neville said softly.

Harry nodded and took a bit of food on his plate. He calmly ate, while he talked to Neville. Hermione watched eagerly, when he finally took a hold of the glass. She managed to hide her glee, when he drank about half of it, before continuing with the food. It would take some time before it would work, so Hermione continued talking to Ginny and Ron.

Ron kept talking about the Quidditch tryouts on the following Saturday, while Ginny switched between talking about the tryouts, where she was going to try for the team, as well as talking to Hermione about some of the things, that she wanted to get on the next Hogsmeade weekend.

All of a sudden, Harry clutched his head, and even though he didn't scream, it was clear to everyone he was in pain. Severus was happy the entire room had silenced when Harry had suddenly appeared to be in pain, since that made it easier to tell everyone to evacuate to the dorms.

It didn't take long, before Harry and his mates were alone in the large room. Severus went into Harry's mind easily to see what was wrong, since there were no signs of damage on the outside. What he saw was very confusing and worrying. Harry's mind was set up as a small room, which Severus could recognize as a small storage room, and he instantly knew the place was the cupboard Harry had grown up in.

Severus looked around in Harry's mind, and he noticed it was filled with almost invisible spider webs. The spiders making the webs were nowhere to be seen, but the webs kept spreading nonetheless. He quickly scanned the webs, and was furious to find they were cleverly hidden compulsions, controlling Harry's every thought and action. He noticed the webs dissolving around him, and he pulled from Harry's mind.

The man did a quick scan on Harry, who had passed out, and was held by Lucius. The scan showed him Harry had gotten a potion less than five minutes ago, which was the reason the webs were getting removed from his mind.

Severus knew removing the web would do no good, if he didn't remove the spider, so he went into Harry's mind again, after making sure the boy wasn't suffering from the potion. What he found was a surprise though. Harry's mind was empty of the webs, and a small spider, almost as invisible as the webs, was running around, while the potion dissolved it.

The potions master retreated from Harry's mind. "Bring him back to our rooms. He will need plenty rest, but he should be fine. We need to find whoever gave him the potion he drank. Someone must have snuck it into his juice or his food." The other men nodded, and Severus went to Minerva's office. Since she was still head of Gryffindor, she could go ask the students.

Severus' thoughts kept thinking about what terrible things he had to do to whoever gave Harry the potion. He frowned a bit, as a thought suddenly hit him. 'When I find them, I'll have to thank them for helping Harry, even if they could've harmed him.' He sighed and walked to the gargoyle to the headmaster office. At least they had to find the guilty students first.


	13. Ch12: Dominance

First of all, I'd like to thank the people who asked me if I was bashing Ron, Hermione and Ginny. You know who you are! Well, I'd like to thank you, because I finally know what "bashing" means. Whenever I asked people, no one cared to explain, so thank you for indirectly telling me. And no, I do not bash them. It's just because they're "light people" and right now I'm hooked on Harry being with "dark people"; mainly Lucius, Draco and Severus. I will not continue bashing, seeing as I do not hate them, but bashing them just fits so well in the story at current point! The bashing will stop soon enough, I promise. Enjoy!

~ Kitty

**THIS IS YAOI! BOYxBOY! TWO GUYS BEING TOGETHER!  
DO NOT READ ON, IF YOU DON'T LIKE! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!  
I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS AND WILL NOT CLAIM SO!**

"Talking"  
'Thinking'  
_"Parseltongue"  
Letters_  
**Flashback**

* * *

Harry snapped angrily at Draco. The blonde had been fussing over him for the past hour, and Harry felt well! Draco wisely retreated when Harry's fangs and claws were suddenly ready for attacking. Lucius and Tom had already left the bedroom, and Draco quickly did the same. "He's rather moody. Do you think the potion changed anything? Severus did say it was removing compulsions from Harry's mind. What if his entire personality was made from a compulsion?" Lucius wondered out loud.

Draco looked like he'd just heard his worst nightmare had become reality. Harry could be totally different! Did that mean he lost his cute, innocent lion? He loved Harry just like he was! Why would he need to change?

Tom noticed the horror on Draco's face, and he embraced the boy. "Don't worry. I'm sure our Harry will keep his amazing personality," he said comfortingly. Mere seconds later, Harry was kicking at the door again. Severus had set up a ward, to keep Harry in the bedroom, and Harry was not happy about it, to say it mildly.

Severus came back after only ten minutes, which made the three other males flee to the kitchen. He didn't know what that was about, so he calmly went over and removed the ward. As soon as the ward was gone, both doors fell to the ground, since the only thing keeping them upright after Harry's anger was the magic of the ward.

Harry's growl was the only warning Severus got, before Harry burst from the room. "YOU LOCKED ME UP IN THAT ROOM!" he snarled. Severus knew Harry was bound to have some different personality traits, but he hadn't thought they'd come out so soon.

Severus mentally noted that Harry was much less patient and had a much worse temper now, though that may just have been from having three fussing mates while he was stuck in the bedroom for almost four hours. "I just made sure you would still be here when I got back. You know I wouldn't willingly leave your side, so I wanted to be able to come straight back to you, instead of having to search for you, my love," he said softly, though Harry's snarling didn't decrease.

Draco moved closer slowly, and his eyes stayed with Harry all the time. "You've changed a lot it seems…" he said, not hiding the hurt in his voice.

The hurt tone seemed to reach Harry, and he instantly sheathed his claws and embraced Draco in a tight hug. "I'm not changing… I'm just angry because I was stuck in that room… I don't mind being in the bedroom, but four hours of boredom and being forced to bed… That can drive anyone crazy…" Draco clung to Harry, and Severus couldn't help but smile at the cute sight.

Draco looked Harry straight in the eyes. "So… You're still our wonderful, sweet, innocent little lion…?" he asked hopefully, which made Tom and Lucius peek into the room from the small kitchen.

Harry chuckled. "Well, partly. If the hat had gotten its wish, I would have been a snake, but otherwise, yes." Draco cuddled into Harry's arms, and Lucius went over to them to embrace the two teenagers.

Severus stepped forth and growled low, before pulling the teens into his arms. This made Lucius puff up his chest, and Severus quickly abandoned the teens, in favor of fighting for dominance with the older blonde. Harry watched, as the two men started wrestling on the floor.

Harry went to the nearest table, took a parchment and a quill. He wrote the four names of his mates in a circle. He drew an arrow from Severus' name to Draco's name, since Severus won their fight. He drew a line between Lucius and Severus, since they were fighting already, but neither had won yet.

A low growl got his attention, and he watched the men wrestling on the floor. Lucius made a quick move, and suddenly Severus was pinned to the floor. Severus showed his throat, and Harry made the line into an arrow. "What're you doing, Harry?" Draco asked, since the paper didn't make any sense to him.

Harry smiled and quickly explained. "Sev managed to win over you, and Luc won over Sev. Now if Tom fights Sev, he will only need to fight one of you two blondes, to find out how he dominates. If he fought you first and he's the most dominating male, he'd have to fight all three, while if he was the least dominating male, he'd have to fight all three, if he started with Luc. If he starts with Sev, he will only need to fight one more, depending on how he gets through the fight. If he wins, he will fight Luc, and if he loses, he will fight you. Until he fights, Luc is the most dominant and you are the least, while Sev is medium dominant and second in charge of you four." Draco nodded softly, and he wrapped his arms around Harry once more.

Tom had heard Harry explain to Draco, since he had dared come over to the young men, while the fight had been on. He turned to Severus, and gave a small growl. Severus had just fought Lucius, but neither wanted to back down now, since Tom had challenged him.

Harry watched, as this fight was much more violent. No blood was spilt, but both guys were very persistent in winning. After almost half an hour, the fight was getting boring, and Harry had cuddled up in Draco's arms to take a nap. The two men kept fighting and avoiding each other for another hour, before Tom finally submitted to Severus, who proudly puffed up his chest. A growl from Lucius made Severus calm down though, since Lucius had the status of most dominant male, thus he was allowed to punish Severus, if he found his gloating to be too much.

Tom growled at Draco, though it had little effect, seeing as Harry's nap with Draco as a pillow, suddenly was including a sleeping "pillow". Lucius smiled softly and easily carried both teenagers to the bed. "You can fight him tomorrow. You should enjoy that you have time to gather strength before your next fight. Severus didn't, remember?" Tom just nodded. He didn't want to be the lowest male; he had too much pride for that!

-#-#-#-#-

Harry woke up quite early in the soft, warm bed. His back was against Draco's chest, and Lucius was embracing them both from Harry's front. Somehow, Severus and Tom had end up cuddling a bit away from them on Draco's side. Harry couldn't help giggling, when he saw Severus was lying on his back, and Tom was sprawled out on top of the younger man, with said younger snake's arms holding him possessively.

Harry carefully got out of bed, having to stop six times, because he thought he woke one of the blondes. Luckily they kept sleeping, and when he managed to get out of the bed fully, he almost squealed. Draco and Lucius moved closer to each other, and Lucius was holding his son protectively.

Harry hurried to his trunk, and after five minutes of searching, and equally many times where he thought he was too noisy and woke one of the men, he found the camera he used for all his most treasured moments. He took three pictures of the scene; one of only the two blondes, one of Severus and Tom cuddling, and one of the entire bed on which his mates all looked so peaceful, that he was sad he had to be out of the bed to take the picture, since he didn't know the proper spells. He put the camera away. It still had some pictures to take, before the roll would be used up.

Two strong arms were suddenly around him, and he squeaked in surprise. "You shouldn't leave the bed… What if someone wanted to snuggle with you…?" Harry smiled as Draco's still tired voice reached his ears.

He looked at the bed, where Tom suddenly had become the meat of a very good looking Slytherin sandwich. "I'm going to take a shower. You can join me, if you like," he said softly, and moved away from the other teen.

Draco woke up fully when he heard that, and it didn't even take a minute before he was naked in the bathroom, which made Harry giggle.

Harry calmly went to the bathroom, and as soon as he had closed the door, he started undressing. Draco wanted to pounce on the beautiful boy, but decided he didn't want an icy shower. Soon after, they were both standing under the water, and Harry sighed happily, as Draco washed his back. "You are beautiful, you know that?" Harry merely nodded. How could he not know, when his mates kept telling him?

A smooth voice from the door made them both turn. "Just because you two are younger than the rest of us, doesn't mean we don't want to share a nice shower with you." Harry smiled softly, when he saw Lucius and Tom, as well as a still sleeping Severus in Lucius' arms. "Move out of there. He's going to be very shocked when he's suddenly drenched." Both teens hurried away from the shower, and Lucius looked at Tom.

Tom quickly spelled their clothes off, and Lucius nodded his thanks, before entering the stream of water with Severus in his arms. Lucius was happy he had strengthened his body over the years, so he didn't drop his friend, when he woke and squirmed to get away from the sudden stream of water.

After the first shock was gone, Severus sent an angry glare at his friend, who was just smiling softly. Draco and Harry came back under the water, and shortly after Tom joined as well. Severus was stubbornly ignoring Lucius, even though the blonde had put him down and apologized with soft kisses and loving words.

Harry sighed happily, and all men stared at him, while Draco was calmly massaging his scalp with the shampoo. "Mmm, that feels so good, Dray…" he purred, and all four men suddenly had a very big problem between their legs. Did Harry know how damn seductive his voice was when he used such a tone?

Tom growled at Draco, and it didn't take long before most of the floor was wet and slippery from their wrestling. Severus had taken over the task of washing Harry's hair, so he was unable to focus on the two men on the floor. Lucius nudged Severus, and when the black-haired man looked, the blonde pointed at Draco and made a thumbs-down. Severus chuckled at the bet Lucius just made with him, and he nodded a bit.

The floor was slippery because of the water and soap, and the hits were beginning to bruise both men. It took almost fifteen minutes, but in the end Draco submitted to Tom.

Draco sat on the floor, whining softly, and Harry instantly moved over to his classmate and cuddled into his arms. Tom and Severus were both jealous that they'd won, but Draco got the cuddling. Lucius smiled softly, since he knew Harry was merely showing he still loved Draco, even if Draco wasn't the most dominating mate.

Tom and Severus managed to get both teens back in the shower, and Harry leaned into the touch instantly, when the potions master started washing his back. Harry's content, happy little comments made one thing painfully clear to the four men; never shower with Harry, if sex was not supposed to follow.


	14. Ch13: Potions

Yay! It's monday again! Which means I'm uploading! I hope you all like it, hehe. Enjoy!

~ Kitty

**THIS IS YAOI! BOYxBOY! TWO GUYS BEING TOGETHER!  
DO NOT READ ON, IF YOU DON'T LIKE! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!  
I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS AND WILL NOT CLAIM SO!**

"Talking"  
'Thinking'  
_"Parseltongue"  
Letters_  
**Flashback**

* * *

Harry calmly stood by the table, making sure the powder he was preparing for the potion was as fine as the text said it should be. He knew he could ask Draco, who was working next to him, but the potion was a one person assignment, and he wanted to make his mates proud, so he followed the book carefully.

Severus walked around in the classroom and watched calmly, while the students all worked on the potion they had been told to make. Draco and Hermione were both almost done, which surprised no one, but Ron's potion was almost as far along as Hermione's, which surprised many, since Ron usually just tuned her out when she talked to him and told him what he needed to do.

Harry carefully added the powder, and watched as the potion changed to a different color. He quickly looked in the book and grinned, when he noticed the color was only a bit too light! He read the book, and carefully stirred two times clockwise, before letting it simmer.

Draco waited while his potion cooled, and he noticed Harry's grin. What was happening to make the boy grin that happily? Was he caught in a daydream? No, that couldn't be it; he was working on the potion carefully. Then Draco noticed how often Harry looked in the book. Oh, that was why! Harry was trying to show Severus he could make a potion without everything exploding!

Harry calmly watched the potion simmering, watching the time carefully. Draco stepped over next to Harry and looked into the cauldron. "I'm impressed. Nothing's gone wrong for you at all and it almost has the right color. It should only be a bit too weak, but still effective. I'm impressed." They both looked up, and they saw Severus was watching Harry's cauldron.

Suddenly, Harry turned with a yelp, and both his mates looked at him worriedly. "What is it Harry?" Draco asked softly.

Harry looked around, rubbing the back of his head. "I felt someone pull some hair from the back of my head. It took me by surprise." Draco nodded softly, but Severus was instantly on alert.

The man walked over to the few students who had decided to make the polyjuice potion. None of them had taken hair from Harry, so he continued around the classroom. A growl caught his attention, and he noticed Harry was clearly feeling threatened by… Harry? The student who took Harry's hair already had polyjuice ready then.

It was very clear to Severus, who of them was the real Harry. Harry was growling angrily, while the other person was testing the new features. When the claws were tested, Harry snarled, and Severus instantly made all students leave. "Draco, you know how to calm him. Try to avoid a fight. I'm going to get Tom and Lucius." With that, the three teenagers were left alone.

Draco embraced Harry, whispering sweet nothings to the boy. They calmed him slowly, but as soon as the fake Harry decided to try out the wings, Harry felt too threatened to just warn. He launched himself at the other boy, who reacted with the instinct Harry's body was also reacting on.

When the three grown men came into the room, they found two identical men fighting each other. "I'm so sorry, Sev! I tried, but the fake one spread the wings and Harry felt threatened. I can't see any difference anymore! Even the wings are identical!" Draco said, and Lucius embraced him to calm him.

Tom watched the men fighting, and he got an idea. He gave out a small, distressed sound, which made him sound a bit like he was in pain. Both men stopped moving and turned to him. One of them shoved the other away and rushed over to Tom, checking every bit of him. "That one is our Harry. Only our mate will react to our distress calls like this." Severus cast a spell at the fake Harry, to reveal who had used polyjuice with Harry's hair.

The fake Harry didn't have time to react, and soon after a small pile of dirt was lying on the floor. "Not polyjuice, it seems. Draco, do you know who in the class is skilled with making golems?" Draco merely shook his head.

The three men turned when they heard Tom whine, and saw Harry was still checking him. "Okay, now I understand why Harry got angry! Having him check me all over is not just weird and embarrassing, but annoying as well! And he had three men doing it while he was trapped in the bedroom… No wonder he was angry!" The three men laughed at that, and Tom whined for Harry to stop checking him.

-#-#-#-#-

Harry watched Severus work with the cauldron, mentally taking notes of what the man did. Draco came in after a while, and Severus didn't even flinch. "What're you two doing?" he asked.

Harry was amazed to see Severus' concentration didn't falter for a second, even though he was able to answer Draco. "I'm working on the potion that destroyed the compulsions placed upon Harry. If I can get it to work harmlessly, we can put it in the pumpkin juice, if it doesn't have a bad effect when mixed with the juice. It's the fastest way to make sure all students are freed from any compulsions Dumbledore might have put on them." Draco nodded.

It had been about a week since Harry had been 'drugged', and the culprits were still not caught. Severus was waiting eagerly for the Ministry to allow him to question the student body with veritaserum. He knew the incompetent minister would allow it, as soon as he heard why such a request was made, and Lucius' influence in the Ministry was just helping the request along.

Draco sat down next to Harry, and the black-haired teenager calmly placed his head down on the muscular, yet soft, thigh that suddenly appeared in reach. Severus suddenly stopped concentrating, and Draco knew the potion had to simmer for now, as soon as the man set the timer. "What brought you here, Harry, Draco? No one usually enters the lab while I'm working," he said, and Harry murmured something sleepily.

Draco smiled softly, and he let his hand comb through the other teen's soft hair. "I was wondering where Harry was. After checking the entire school, I remembered that you were down here, brewing potions as usual. I didn't think I'd find him here though." Severus nodded.

Harry was showing a bigger interest in potions now, but they still forgot quite often to check the lab when they couldn't find the green eyed boy. "He persistently watched me brew for the last two hours. It's almost as if he's judging me," Severus answered and picked Harry up.

Draco smiled, as Severus carried the sleeping boy out of the laboratory. He got up from his seat and followed them out, watching as Severus brought Harry to the bedroom and put him on the bed.

Lucius had been in the small kitchen, talking with Tom, while drinking a cup of tea, but as soon as he saw Harry asleep in Severus' arms, he had thought something bad had happened, and he had put his cup down and rushed to the bedroom. When Severus just tucked Harry in, he calmed down.

Tom followed the others, since he was curious, as to what had Lucius so worried. "Hey, doesn't the heat start during the fall? We have two students and a teacher here, who won't be able to attend classes, once the heat starts," Tom suddenly said.

Lucius went over to the bed and cuddled up to Harry. "Doesn't matter," he said calmly. "We can find a substitute to take over for Severus, and with home tutoring, the boys should be able to manage easily." Harry cuddled up into Lucius' arms, and the blonde smiled.

Draco stepped forth. "But Harry grew up with muggles. He's not been taught like I have. He will get far behind if he doesn't attend the classes." Lucius cursed; he had forgotten Harry hadn't been home tutored like purebloods always made sure their children were.

The blonde held Harry protectively. "Draco, maybe you can tutor him then? I bet you wouldn't mind a reason to spend time alone with him." Draco grinned eagerly. He didn't mind that idea at all.

Severus chuckled at Draco's eagerness, and Tom hugged the young boy to his chest. "I'll tutor him. It'll be fun to teach him. And no offense meant, but I'm not very fond of the idea of having sex with my father. Is there some way to make sure I won't have to have sex with him once Harry's heat starts?" He leant back into Tom's hug with a soft, content sigh.

Lucius looked at his son, before a deep laugh poured from his throat. The laughter died after a few minutes, and he turned to the younger blonde once again. "Do not worry, Draco. The aranka in you will not chance harm to their young, so even though you're not the one carrying, as well as your aranka accepts that we're mates, we will not give in to carnal pleasures with each other. Besides, even though you have grown up to be very handsome and you make me very proud, I will not use sex as a reward. The only way to get sex as a reward would be, if it was one of the others who decided to reward you." Draco nodded softly, and all of them looked at Harry when he suddenly sat up.

The boy yawned and moved off the bed, going straight to the kitchen. Severus followed instantly, since Harry had proven to be very cute and at times funny, when he had only just woken up. He watched, while Harry managed to make a cup of tea without making a mess.

It didn't take long before Harry was fully awake again, and the other men calmly went back to what they were doing before. Harry walked towards the couch by the fireplace, but when he walked by the bedroom door, he stopped and dropped the cup, which spilt the tea everywhere, while the porcelain cup only managed to survive, because Severus had put spells on all his fragile things, so they wouldn't shatter to bits at the tiniest explosion, if a potion suddenly went wrong.

Draco and Severus were in the kitchen, since they had both wanted tea, once the scent of Harry's tea had reached them. They hurried over to see what was wrong, and both of them stopped when they saw what had stopped Harry.

On the bed, Lucius was on his back, while Tom was lying on top of him. Lucius was groping Tom's ass, while they were making out, and even though Draco had no desire to bed his father, even he admitted they looked hot together.

Harry gave out a small whine all of a sudden, and Severus embraced him. After the shock was gone, it had been replaced with jealousy. Harry gave out a soft purr, when Severus' lips met his own.

Severus calmly broke the kiss and pushed Harry into Draco's arms. "Dragon, can you entertain Harry for a while? I'll just finish the tea." He picked up the cup and used a quick charm to clean the floor.

Draco brought Harry to the couch, and within seconds, the blonde was pinning Harry down, while they made out eagerly. It didn't take long before they had to part though, since Severus came over with the tea.

Draco noticed Harry had gotten more eager than he'd shown, and he looked at Severus. The older man had noticed as well, and with a small nod, he allowed Draco to enjoy himself. Draco's grin widened, as he quickly groped Harry's groin.

Harry moaned softly, and Draco easily pulled the pants down. He was happy Harry was wearing pants with an elastic band, instead of pants with a zipper, since he'd have wrecked the pants otherwise. The boxers moved aside as well, and Draco almost drooled.

Harry watched as the blonde got on the floor and between his legs. When the tongue gently caressed the heated flesh, Harry shivered from pleasure. Draco didn't waste any time, and instantly took as much of Harry in as he could without gagging. Harry's cock wasn't as thick as Draco had thought, but it was long; his guess was around nine inches.

Harry's moan made Draco stop guessing the length of the cock in his mouth, and he started bobbing his head eagerly. His tongue massaged and teased the underside, while he did his best to suck in a gentle, yet very effective way.

Severus watched calmly, while Draco pleased their youngest mate. He couldn't help but wonder where Draco learnt to suck cock so well, but before he could think any more about it, he heard Harry moan Draco's name loudly, and he was watching them again. Harry was so beautiful when he came. All worries left him, and his body would tense up momentarily, before he would totally relax, followed by cuddling up to the one whom he'd just had some fun with.

Draco moved up next to Harry, and just as expected, Harry cuddled up to the blonde, who was very satisfied with himself. Severus smiled and took his cup of tea. The heat was definitely going to be fun.


	15. Ch14: The Heat

Ah, yes, I know it's short, but after you've read it, I think you'll think it's quite worth it, yes? I hope so. I really found it hard to type this. Why? Let's just say I'm jealous of a fictional character in a story I'm writing. That should explain enough. Do any of you feel jealous of the boys after reading this chapter? Let me know (if you want to tell)! During the summer, I will only be able to update on Mondays, so please, be patient. Hope you like it y'all! Enjoy!

~ Kitty

**THIS IS YAOI! BOYxBOY! TWO GUYS BEING TOGETHER!  
DO NOT READ ON, IF YOU DON'T LIKE! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!  
I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS AND WILL NOT CLAIM SO!**

"Talking"  
'Thinking'  
_"Parseltongue"  
Letters_  
**Flashback**

* * *

Harry woke up with a burning feeling in his body. He didn't know what was happening, so he calmly got out of bed and went to get some water. After the water cleared his mind of sleep, it clouded over with a sudden need to mate. He let the glass fall to the floor and went straight back to the bed, where his mates were still sleeping.

Harry got up on the bed, and with a perfect shove, Lucius and Severus fell to the floor. Both swore loudly at the rude awakening, until they noticed Harry's lust-clouded eyes.

Severus tried not to laugh, when Harry turned and shoved the two other boys off the bed. "Severus, go ward the rooms. This is Harry's first heat, so at least this time we're able to make sure this place is safe from visitors. And ward your lab off, so none of us can go there. It won't be long before Harry's heat will cloud everything else in our minds." Lucius got up and calmly started stripping, while Severus rushed from the room. Tom and Draco both blushed when they noticed Lucius' naked form.

Draco had no intention to have sex with his father; it's his FATHER for the love of god! But he wasn't shy to admit the sight was mouthwatering. Tom also noticed Draco's curves were bound to be from his mother, since Lucius was quite muscular.

Harry grabbed Lucius roughly, and with a rough pull, the blonde was on his back on the bed, and Harry was making out with him ferociously. Just then, Severus walked in. He didn't get a chance to talk though; the view of his youngest mate and his closest friend making out was mesmerizing.

Harry broke the kiss and glared at Severus. Why was the man wearing so many clothes? He turned his glare to the two men next to the bed, and his growl instantly made them undress. The emerald green eyes turned back to the potions master, and with an approving nod, he went down and devoured Lucius' mouth again.

Severus let a low growl escape his throat, as his instincts took over, and Draco looked over. Severus' cock was proudly standing out, and the blonde teen let his instincts tell him what to do. It didn't take long before Severus was purring, but the red eyes were still stuck on the two men on the bed.

Lucius had tried to roll over, to get Harry under him, but Harry had growled into their kiss and bitten the lower lip of his lover, and Lucius had let Harry control. Even though the blonde's pride told him to bite back and get control, his instinct told him to submit to the submissive.

Harry suddenly moved, and Lucius grinned when he saw Harry was on all four, his legs spread enough for the man to give him the attention he wanted.

Tom looked away from the bed, when a moan distracted him. Severus was already preparing Draco, who was moaning and mewling for more. He quickly turned back to the bed, continuously ignoring his hard dick, which begged for his attention, as he watched the two men on the bed.

Lucius grabbed the soft cheeks and pulled them apart, revealing Harry's hidden treasure. With a soft growl, he leant in and let his tongue swipe across the bud. Harry's moan brought him slightly from his eager trance, and he cast a quick, wandless spell on all of them; one of the few wandless spells he'd cared to learn.

Harry shivered, as he felt his insides tingle and relax, while a cold feeling spread inside him. Lucius easily pushed a finger into the boy, and he silently thanked whoever had made the spell, since it didn't just clean, but also spread lube, inside the teen.

Lucius was impatient, and he was soon having all three fingers in Harry. With a keen moan, Lucius lost control. He pulled the fingers out, and in one hard thrust, he was inside the boy. Harry squealed, and Lucius continued the eager thrusts.

Draco had been riding Severus, but he completely stilled, when he saw his father was pounding Harry roughly. Severus thrust up into the heat, and subconsciously, Draco thanked whoever of the others had used that spell. Tom was still mesmerized by Lucius and Harry, and Draco started eagerly riding Severus again.

Lucius' thrusts were beginning to get more desperate, and Harry was happily meeting every single one of the thrusts. With a loud howl of pleasure, Harry came all over the bed, and his body clenched around Lucius, milking him of his precious seed.

Lucius stayed inside Harry, until he noticed the scent of Tom's arousal. He pulled out of the teen, carefully letting him down on the bed, before he pounced on Tom.

Harry whined with need, and Severus instinctively moved away from Draco and onto the bed. Draco came over to the bed as well, though he didn't do anything without permission; he was after all the lowest dominant.

It didn't take long before Severus was thrusting eagerly into Harry, and the moans and sounds of flesh against flesh filled the room. Draco started rubbing his own throbbing arousal, while he tried to keep an eye on both hot couples.

Severus was thrusting roughly into the green eyed angel, who gave out the most erotic sounds ever. Keening squeals, loud moans and low growls of possessiveness came from the boy's throat. Severus had already been close and Harry was sensitive after the previous orgasm, so it didn't take long before they both came.

As soon as Severus had moved away from Harry, Draco got on the bed. He didn't pounce like the two other men had. He calmly turned Harry onto his back and made the black-haired boy's legs rest on his hips. With a gentle, careful thrust, he went inside the younger man.

Severus suddenly found himself on the floor, and pinning him down was the only one of the males who was more dominant than him; Lucius.

Tom sat on the floor, basking in the afterglow of the wonderful sex he'd just had, while watching the couples give in to the carnal pleasure. He decided he didn't want to be the only one alone, so he moved up behind Draco and eagerly slid into the blonde's body.

Draco purred from the pleasure of both being filled AND being squeezed within another man. Draco couldn't stand the pleasure long, and with a last, deep thrust, he came within his green-eyed lover.

Tom pulled out from Draco, before he was able to soar over the edge, and as soon as Draco had moved out of the way, the red-eyed man was inside their young mate.

Harry kept moaning and squealing, and Draco found he was ready for more. He moved behind Tom, and with an easy thrust, he was inside the man. Tom growled, and with a precise thrust, he hit Harry's already abused and sensitive prostate, making the teen roar his release, as his body pulsed with pleasure.

The pulsing made Harry tense up, and as he tightened around Tom, the man growled and filled the boy. Draco hadn't been expecting the sudden tightness, and his seed mixed with his father's inside the other.

Without pulling out, Tom cuddled up to Harry. Draco pulled out of Tom and cuddled up to Harry as well. The two men on the floor were basking in the glow as well, which made them all feel at peace.

They basked in the afterglow for almost a minute, before Harry decided it was time for round two.


	16. Ch15: Gaining And Losing

I turn 19 in two days. Summer is here, and I'm just happy I have enough text to actually update at a steady pace during the summer, even if not as often as I'd hoped. I update on Mondays until school starts again or my laptop is fixed. I hope you all like the chapter. Enjoy!

~ Kitty

**THIS IS YAOI! BOYxBOY! TWO GUYS BEING TOGETHER!  
DO NOT READ ON, IF YOU DON'T LIKE! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!  
I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS AND WILL NOT CLAIM SO!**

"Talking"  
'Thinking'  
_"Parseltongue"  
Letters_  
**Flashback**

* * *

A quite big audience was gathered outside the Infirmary, and the big group of students grew, as more and more people got curious. In the infirmary, Harry was lying on the soft, white bed, while his mates all waited for Poppy to finish checking the raven-haired boy.

Severus had forced the three other dominant males to drink calming draught, since they'd fussed so much over Harry that Poppy threatened kicking them all out until she had checked Harry. "Congratulations." Her voice made all four men snap their gazes from Harry to her. "It seems you guys are going to be fathers. He's nine days along." Before Poppy could say any more, Tom and Draco were both embracing Harry.

Harry's sudden calmness had made them all nervous, but they had first brought him to the mediwitch after the boy started avoiding the kitchen like the plague. "When can you tell the gender? And how many there'll be?" Draco asked eagerly.

Lucius chuckled, when he saw Tom and Draco's expressions, after Poppy said it'd take over two months before they could be sure. "All babies are female at first, boys. You will have to be patient, while the little one grows, and once the little body is developed, we will be able to find out the gender or genders." Draco kept pouting, but Tom nodded in understanding.

Severus looked towards the door. "Now that we know Harry wasn't ill, maybe we should leave, so people who need to get in can actually get in? The doors are still closed, and I suspect the curious crowd has only grown. Is he able to leave, Poppy?" The woman just shooed them towards the door, before she disappeared into her office.

Harry kept snuggling into Draco's arms, as the blonde led Harry towards the doors. The older blonde threw a shield around their little group, and when Severus opened the door, the others were happy the shield was there. Around fifty students started asking questions, and if the shield hadn't kept the people away, the curious students would at least have been lucky they were near the mediwitch.

-#-#-#-#-

Several Slytherins were jealous, when Harry was taken aside. He was brought over to Severus' desk, where the pillow on the potions professor's chair was changed into a small mattress, so Harry could take a nap. The potion they were working on would be able to harm the unborn child, and he would not risk it.

Pansy tried to get out of the lesson, since her new fiancée had gotten her pregnant, but Severus couldn't care less about her child. This had caused an outrage in the class, and Severus had had to waste ten minutes explaining why she could do the potion and Harry couldn't, since she was just a witch, while Harry was in fact a creature.

He had also explained some of the potion ingredients that he'd have to keep Pansy away from. He made sure not to mention he was more careful with Harry, as well as he was only caring about the female student's child, because it was one of the rules he still had to follow.

None of the students were able to get extra ingredients, after Harry had cuddled up on the mattress, since he kept growling when someone came too close. Draco and Severus were surprised when Harry even growled at them.

Remus had suddenly come into the dungeon, about ten minutes before the lesson was over. "What is this I hear? My cub has four mates and I'm not even invited to meet them? I thought we were friends, Snape!" Severus gave a low growl at the werewolf, who noticed Harry on the mattress. "Is he okay? Why's he not working? If you hurt him, I swear no one will ever find the body!" This brought out a round of giggles in the class.

Severus turned to the man, and onyx eyes met amber. "He's not hurt in any way, unless you count a pregnancy as an injury. He's away from the potions, since one of the ingredients will be too dangerous for the unborn child. It may not hurt pregnant humans, but it can be quite harmful for a pregnant creature." Severus looked at the clock, and with a wave of his hand, he dismissed the students.

Remus rushed over to Harry, and the few students who were left stared in wonder, since Harry didn't even show his fangs towards the man. "Oh, cub, it's so good to see you again. It's a surprise to hear you're already pregnant, but I'm happy for you. If any of your mates hurt you, don't worry, uncle Moony will kick their asses." That made Harry giggle, but as soon as Severus stepped closer, he growled.

The black-haired man looked down at the wolf, and even if he had wanted to, he couldn't hide his jealous glare. "How can it be YOU are allowed near him, when he won't let his own mates near?" Draco stared at Remus as well, seeing as he'd like the answer as well.

Remus chuckled softly, and held Harry close. "Moony and I agree that Harry's our cub, and Harry agrees. By nature's laws, you can even say I've adopted him. And a parent is always protective of their child, so Harry clearly feels safe with a father figure around. I doubt you have him living in the potions classroom, which means it's a territory where he's not used to spending time. A pregnant creature is much more wary in unknown areas. He knows Hogwarts is safe, but he also knows that bad things can happen anywhere. You should be happy his instincts make him so protective of his unborn child. So who of you is the father?" The two Slytherins were quiet. "Ah, I understand. He got pregnant during his heat." Remus got up, and brought Harry up with him.

As soon as Harry saw no one but his "dad" and mates were there, he calmed and went over into Severus' embrace. "Lucius is still lecturing us all on all the details of arankas. Now, Lupin, did you come with a proper purpose, or just to see Harry during my class?" Harry whined at Severus' tone, and the man cooed at the teenager, making him calm down with sweet nonsense.

Remus couldn't help laughing. "Well, at least we won't have to worry about little children running around and looking like they've eaten lemons. And I came to check on my child, since I haven't heard anything, except a news article," he answered with a smile. "Now, who're the other two in Harry's harem of hopefully loving, or else soon to be torn to bits, mates?" That made Draco and Severus laugh. They calmly led the wolf to their quarters.

-#-#-#-#-

Lucius had growled threateningly when he noticed Remus. Partially because Harry was cuddled up to the man, and partially because he could sense the man was a werewolf. Lucius had instantly launched at the threat, but before he was even close to the man, Harry jumped at him, and Lucius crashed to the floor. Harry stood on steady legs, and his wings were spread threateningly at the male.

None of the men had ever seen Harry like this before, and Lucius' instincts told him to submit to his mate's wishes. His pride told him not to submit, and it didn't take long before Lucius attacked Remus again. Harry launched, and this time he didn't just shove Lucius away; he grabbed onto the man, and mere seconds after, Lucius was pinned to the floor with Harry's claws poking his chest and a set of sharp fangs ready to bite.

Lucius finally listened to his instinct, and instantly submitted to Harry. Harry moved away from the male, but he didn't get far, before he suddenly collapsed in pain.

All men in the room rushed to Harry, and before any of Harry's mates could even think about the situation, Remus had picked him up and rushed from the room with him, to get him to Poppy.

-#-#-#-#-

The men were waiting impatiently for Poppy to allow them near Harry. The doors to the hospital opened suddenly, and Remus waved them in. Poppy was standing by the bed, where Harry was sleeping calmly, though it looked like he had cried. "I'm sorry, but something triggered Harry to abort. I've given him a potion to make him sleep, and I'd like to keep him here until tomorrow. The only good thing is that his heat may start again in a few weeks, since the overall period of time where arankas go in heat and mate isn't over yet." Lucius stared at the floor, and everyone knew he blamed himself for the death of the unborn.

Remus calmly hugged the blonde, whispering a story from their school time, when Sirius had turned James' hair Slytherin green during a holiday when they had been gathered in James' family home. The story made Lucius chuckle, and he felt better, even though he still felt guilty.

Severus put a hand on Lucius' shoulder after Remus stopped hugging the blonde. "It wasn't your fault. Your instincts just got the better of you, when you wanted to protect your mate. Lupin is a part of the family now though, so you better get used to him. He's practically Harry's father." Lucius nodded softly.

Remus smiled weakly. "I'll stay and watch over him. You guys go back and get some rest. Tomorrow is a school day after all." The men weren't happy to leave their mate alone, but Remus' presence made it easier on them, and soon enough they were gone from the hospital.

Poppy looked at Remus. "It's nice to see you again, Remus. Too bad this ruined your visit. I trust you will watch over him?" The man gave a soft nod, and she smiled. "You know how to reach me. I'll check on him in the morning." Remus didn't need to look, to know she had gone to her office and closed the door.

He got up on the bed next to Harry's, and watched calmly as the boy slept and his chest rose and fell at a calm, steady pace. The calm sound of the other's breathing soon became a lullaby to Remus' tired body, and within minutes, the man was asleep as well.

In the shadows, a cloaked person watched the scene. With a silent curse, the person left the infirmary. If Lupin was there, the person couldn't do anything, since the werewolf senses would pick it up before it could be finished.

The person easily snuck through the school, knowing every turn and hallway. The person went towards the Gryffindor tower, and with much ease entered the room. 'Those wretched birds will get a very big and bad surprise soon,' the cloaked person thought.

With equal ease, the person left the tower, knowing their plan would succeed soon enough. The person snuck away, leaving no trace or clue, and within mere minutes, the person was gone as mysteriously as they appeared.


	17. Ch16: The Plan

HURRAY! You don't need to read prewritten messages! Know why? My dad got me a new laptop for my birthday last week! That doesn't change the fact that I already added some chapters to the database, but it means I (if all goes well) can go back to Monday AND Thursday updates! Hope you like the chapter! Enjoy!

~ Kitty

**THIS IS YAOI! BOYxBOY! TWO GUYS BEING TOGETHER!  
DO NOT READ ON, IF YOU DON'T LIKE! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!  
I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS AND WILL NOT CLAIM SO!**

"Talking"  
'Thinking'  
_"Parseltongue"  
Letters_  
**Flashback**

* * *

Harry had been snapping at everyone all day. It had been three days, and he was still broken after losing his first child. They hadn't even been able to know if it was child or children yet!

Draco had tried to cheer up the green eyed boy, but nothing had worked so far. He had tried all he could think of; gifts, cuddling, pleasuring the boy, talking, reading to him, massages, promises of many children in the future… He had one idea left, and if it didn't work he had no clue what he was going to do.

Draco opened the door to the bedroom, where Harry was sulking on the bed. "Harry, I have a surprise for you…" Harry just gave a sad whimper, and Draco let the door open wide enough for the two identical redheads to walk in.

The two men walked over to the bed and sat down on each side of Harry. "Hey there, little brother."Harry looked up, and Draco sighed relieved when he saw Harry hugged the redhead.

Harry started sobbing into the chest, and Draco smiled. He was happy he finally found a way to get Harry through the emotions. He slowly closed the door, letting the twins cheer Harry up. "Oh, Harry, what happened to make you so sad? Malfoy just said you needed help and we were the last hope." Fred said softly, rubbing Harry's back, while George kept him embraced.

Harry sobbed low for a while, but eventually he stopped and managed to whisper out what had happened. "I lost my baby…" The twins both embraced him, as he sobbed again.

When Harry finally calmed, Fred let go of Harry, and let the boy curl into George's chest. "You know we're always here for you, Harry," George said softly.

Fred calmly rubbed circles in Harry's back. "We have some new candies in the store. They work as an aphrodisiac, and if you take a fertility potion, pregnancy is almost bound to happen. You'll need to talk to Snape first though. It's a bad idea to use a fertility potion, if it harms you in any way. Wouldn't that be a good idea? You could get more babies soon." This made Harry cheer up a lot, and it didn't take long, before he was searching for Severus.

Draco looked at the twins. "How did you make him cheer up so fast?" The twins looked at each other with a grin. "You told him to do something where the rest of us will be caught off guard with some of your joke products, didn't you?" he asked calmly.

Fred grinned at Draco. "Hey, don't be like that, Malfoy. We promise…" he said. "…that you will like the effect of the product a lot," the other twin continued. They grinned, which was also identical. "And you might even thank us later," they said together.

Harry came back shortly after and hugged both twins. After he had let go, he ran to the bathroom. "If I'm not pleased with the result, you will owe me big time." The twins merely smiled and left.

Lucius walked into the room shortly after. "What were those Weasley spawn doing in our rooms, Draco?" he asked angrily. He still didn't like the Weasleys, so seeing them leaving the rooms he slept in was not a good thing.

Draco smiled softly. "They're not that bad." Lucius looked very shocked at that. "Hey, won't you agree it's worth it to keep those two around when they've cheered Harry up in less than half an hour, while we couldn't cheer him up for three days?" he asked, making the older blonde stare.

Lucius kept staring for half a minute or so. "Less than half an hour…? What did they do to make him happy so fast?" Draco opened his mouth to answer, but before any words could form, both blondes were mesmerized by what they saw.

Harry was standing naked, except for the towel around his waist. "Dray, do you know if we have any more rose scented bath oil? The bottle in the bathroom is almost empty." Draco just pointed to the cabin above the kitchen sink, and Harry calmly walked over. "Oh! I didn't know we had lavender scented bath oil!" he said with a squeal. He grabbed both bottles and brought them both to the bathroom.

The blondes were drooling after watching Harry, and that was how Severus and Tom found them. "What's with them?" Tom asked. Severus merely shrugged. "They look like they were frozen by something. And since they let drool ruin their clothes, I guess it's something with Harry and few clothes. Maybe he stripped in front of them?" The blondes snapped out of it when they heard Tom's voice.

Draco wiped the drool off in his sleeve. "We need to always place the things Harry uses on the top shelves. When he's only wearing a towel, he gives a perfect view of his ass when he reaches for something on the top shelf." Tom chuckled, but nodded in agreement.

It didn't take long before Harry came out of the bathroom. He had not yet used the special cream Severus had given to him, which was to be applied after a bath or shower, which would then increase fertility. The scent of the cream was almost non-existent, but he didn't want to take any chances, and had used four drops of the scented oil, to see if the oil would cover the cream's scent.

The cream would have to be rubbed in early in the morning, for it to fully affect the body in the evening. "You smell great, Harry…" Draco said and hugged the boy.

Harry giggled softly, until his eyes met Severus'. He knew the silent question the man was asking, and he shook his head lightly. "Dray, I need to get dressed. Unless you're coming along and helping me pick out the clothes, can you let me go?" Draco's eyes practically shone with eagerness, before he dragged Harry off to the bedroom.

Lucius looked at Severus. "Why did Harry shake his head to you? What do you two have planned?" Severus merely shrugged. He didn't know what Harry was planning, even if he had a pretty good idea of what the twins had suggested Harry.

Lucius wasn't satisfied with the answer, but he accepted it for now. Tom, on the other hand, couldn't care less about any hidden plot, as he watched Harry get dressed from the door.

-#-#-#-#-

Harry was watching the sunrise calmly. He had just taken a shower, and now he was watching the sun rise in the horizon, while he got ready to rub in the special cream.

After staring at the sunrise for a few minutes, he started spreading the cream and rubbing it in evenly. It made him tingle a bit at first, and he knew it would work just fine, since Severus had made it.

He was humming softly, as he rubbed the cream in calmly. The twins had sent an owl with the special candies and a note explaining how they'd work. He grinned, when he noticed they had also sent a special type of sugar. He knew all his mates used sugar in their tea, so he just had to make sure they got some cookies and tea after dinner tonight, and he'd be in for a wonderful, wild night.

He hid the package away in his trunk along with the cream, before going to get dressed. He wore some tight, revealing clothes, and he knew his mates wouldn't be able to keep their hands off him in the evening, if he teased them like this all day.

He grinned, when he heard the gasp of one of his mates, as the man saw Harry's very sexy look in the tight clothes. 'Step one; complete.'


	18. Ch17: Best Plan Ever

Woo! Seductive Harry! I hope you all like the story so far. Harry is a minx, is he not? Now, can ANYONE tell me what "minx" means? I know it means he's a tease, but that's only what I understood after reading full stories. Please, can anyone tell me what it means to call a person a "minx"? Until next time, I hope you like the chapter. Enjoy!

~ Kitty

**THIS IS YAOI! BOYxBOY! TWO GUYS BEING TOGETHER!  
DO NOT READ ON, IF YOU DON'T LIKE! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!  
I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS AND WILL NOT CLAIM SO!**

"Talking"  
'Thinking'  
_"Parseltongue"  
Letters_  
**Flashback**

* * *

Harry was very pleased with the clothes he wore. His mates had been stunned to silence, and when Harry went to classes, all male eyes were on him. After lunch, when a Ravenclaw had tried to grab Harry's ass, Draco had launched, and the male was lunch he only broke his wrist, according to madam Pomfrey.

Harry saw it as a success that his mates were so protective of him, and he knew they would be eager to take him to bed after dinner.

Harry giggled softly, when he felt Draco's arms curl around his waist possessively and he grinned. Very eager, indeed. 'Step two; complete.'

-#-#-#-#-

The clothes flew to the floor, and Harry couldn't stop the moans rolling off his tongue so freely. He had spiked the evening tea with the aphrodisiac, and after only four minutes, all four men were ripping their clothes and pouncing on Harry.

Lucius growled, when Draco sucked on Harry's dick, and the teen moved away. The older blonde instantly took over, and Harry knew Draco hadn't been joking when he'd said all Malfoys were born sex gods; and not only by looks!

Severus' mouth suddenly stopped the otherwise endless stream of pleasured moans, and Lucius growled around the cock in his mouth. The black-haired man quickly pulled away from the teenager, who moaned loudly again.

Draco was moaning as well, since he was pinned to the floor by Tom, who was busy leaving a billion red and purple marks all over the boy's chest.

Severus got tired of waiting much faster than he usually would have, and he started nipping and suckling on Harry's nipples. The moans turned into an annoyed whine, when Lucius suddenly pulled away from the dripping cock. With a wave of his wand, Lucius had Harry both cleaned, relaxed, stretched and lubed.

The sex wasn't slow or gentle, as Harry had dreamt, but he didn't complain about the wonderful feeling of being filled.

Lucius rolled over, so Harry was riding him, and the teen was happy to comply. Severus was impatient though, so he suddenly used a stronger relaxing and stretching spell on Harry, before he thrust in along with his friend.

Harry squeaked when he suddenly felt a second cock penetrating him, but what surprised him wasn't that he was able to fit two cocks without tearing, or that he wasn't in pain at all, no. The big surprise was that he truly didn't want the feeling to ever stop.

Severus started thrusting roughly into the willing body, and Lucius quickly joined in. Harry moaned and squealed happily, and when his prostate was hit, he thought he'd die from the pleasure.

Tom and Draco were still on the floor, though they were too busy sucking each other off to notice what was happening on the bed, as well as the men on the bed didn't notice what happened at the floor.

The green eyed teenager suddenly shuddered, and his release sprayed all over Lucius' stomach and chest, but the two men didn't stop. They kept thrusting into Harry, who end up cumming twice more, before the grown men finally both pushed as far in as they could, while their semen poured into the young body of their submissive mate.

It didn't even take two minutes after the men had cum, before they were both cuddling up to Harry and snoring lightly. That was the only thing Harry didn't like about the sugar-like aphrodisiac. He had to tell the twins it had worked, but they needed to make one where you didn't fall asleep after cumming.

He carefully moved out from between the men, and he instantly saw how Draco and Tom were sleep with their faces nuzzling into the other's crotch, while their faces both were frosted with the salty liquid.

Harry giggled softly, as he went to the living room and cleaned up after the tea. Now he just had to wait a day or two before visiting Poppy, to see if the fertility cream had worked.

When he was done, he went back to the bedroom. He used a spell to levitate the two men from the floor to the bed, before he cuddled up with his mates again. He'd be questioned the next day, but it would be SO worth it! 'Last step; complete.'

-#-#-#-#-

Lucius was the first to wake up, and when he saw how messy they all were, he thought back to the previous day. Harry had insisted on making tea for them all, and after they drank the tea, he had felt extremely horny and had quite rough sex with Harry.

When he remembered the details of the sex, he instantly checked Harry, to make sure the boy wasn't injured. Harry woke up and whined, when he felt Lucius prod him, to check if he was in pain. Lucius thought the whine was from pain, and he started showering Harry's shoulders with apologetic kisses.

Severus woke when Harry moved around, and the sounds woke Tom and Draco as well. "Lucius, stop fussing! I'm fine!" This caught the attention of the other three men, whom all noticed Lucius' worried examination of Harry.

Harry growled and snapped at the older blonde, who wisely pulled away, to avoid the fangs actually hitting him. "But last night was so rough… I'm just making sure you're not hurt, love," he said softly.

This made Harry calm down. "You guys know some pretty good spells. You need to teach me. I was surprised the spells made sure I didn't feel any pain at all. Besides, I think I'm to blame for the eagerness and roughness." This earned him stares from his four mates. "It was the twins' idea. I convinced Sev to give me something to increase fertility, and they provided a special type of sugar they've made, which is actually an aphrodisiac, which works almost instantly. It worked fine in the tea last night. The only bad thing is that the person falls asleep after using it. The twins are still working on it, so I just have to report back on how it worked for us," he said and grinned.

Severus suddenly started laughing, and Harry instantly decided to make the man laugh more often. "You are a tease, Harry. You would have been much better off if you'd let the hat make you a snake." The other men agreed on that, but they all got quiet when Harry got off the bed. "Where are you going?" the potions master asked softly.

Harry smiled and walked towards the bathroom. "I'll take a quick shower, and then I'm going to find out with Poppy if the plan worked. Anyone who joins me in the shower will sleep on the couch for a month." Tom had been about to get off the bed, and Draco was already three steps towards the bathroom, when they stopped moving. Harry didn't mind the sex, but he didn't want to have to wait too long before getting Poppy to check if the cream had worked.

-#-#-#-#-

Harry was so eager to hear the result of the test, that Poppy wasn't even able to do the test, until she'd put him in a full body bind. After she'd cast the proper spells, she released Harry, whom was tripping around eagerly again. "Well, this is unexpected. According to the test, you're about five hours pregnant. How did you know?" The few other students in the infirmary instantly turned towards Harry, when he squealed with joy.

Poppy just gave him a questioning look and he grinned. "Having a potions master as a mate makes it easy to get fertility increasing potions. And I think you can remember how inventive the twins can be. They gave me an aphrodisiac to help me get the guys in the mood." Poppy chuckled softly, and Harry smiled innocently. "I'll go back to them and bring them the good news. I guess I'll see you for the check-ups on the pregnancy?" Without waiting for an answer, he rushed from the room to tell the good news to his mate.

-#-#-#-#-

Harry ran into the room with a big smile, and his happy squeal gathered the men instantly. "Pregnant!" he squealed happily, and the men calmed, since they had thought the squeal was from pain or sadness. "Poppy said I'm five hours pregnant!" He smiled innocently, and the men chuckled and laughed as the contagious joy went to them all.

Draco went over and hugged Harry. "This time we need to be more careful, but at least we know a method that works, if you don't get pregnant during a heat. Just don't drug us again, okay? You should know we'd all be eager to make love to you." That made Harry blush and giggle, and the others smiled.

Lucius got up from the chair he'd been sitting in. "Well, I guess you'd rather want to tell the wolf, than have him sniff out the scent of pregnancy, right? Maybe we should go tell him? He was made the new defence teacher, since the previous one was injured in a lesson? How's he doing by the way?" Harry squealed when he heard he could visit Remus, and dragged Draco to the bedroom to get changed.

Severus looked at Lucius. "He's doing fine, but he said he'd prefer his old job, whatever that was. Lupin teaches the classes of defence this year. I'm more worried about Harry's pregnancy. News came in today, that Dumbledore escaped the aurors somehow, and all searching for him has been fruitless. He may try to get back at Harry and get a compulsion on him again. We need to watch him carefully. Who knows when he'll attack us?" Lucius nodded in understanding.

Tom growled. "If he harms Harry in any way, I will rip him to shreds," he swore to the men.

Lucius smiled softly. "And we'll help you with it." That made the trio laugh heartily, until Harry and Draco came back out and they were ready to leave. They could worry about Dumbledore later; for now they were visiting Remus to make Harry happy.


	19. Ch18: Hidden Foe

Not many seem to care that I am able to add twice a week again... Should I go back to once a week? Is that what people are trying to tell me? We'll see, we'll see... Hope you like the chappie! Enjoy

~ Kitty

**THIS IS YAOI! BOYxBOY! TWO GUYS BEING TOGETHER!  
DO NOT READ ON, IF YOU DON'T LIKE! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!  
I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS AND WILL NOT CLAIM SO!**

"Talking"  
'Thinking'  
_"Parseltongue"  
Letters_  
**Flashback**

* * *

Harry was walking with Remus and Draco, talking non-stop about baby names, nursery themes and ways to make a home more secure for a little child. They were on their way to Poppy to get a scan, since Harry had demanded they went to check how the baby was doing. "Harry, calm down, please…? We went to Poppy yesterday. I doubt there will be that much of a change since yesterday. Besides, you're only four days along. You shouldn't work yourself up so much," Draco said softly, since Harry looked like he was about to take off from joy again.

Harry whined and looked at Remus for help. "Hey, Harry, how about we go to Hogsmeade and get some candy after seeing Poppy? We could give the baby a tiny taste of chocolate frogs." Harry squealed with joy, and the sadness was instantly forgotten.

They kept walking, and Harry had already mentioned over fifty names he thought would fit for the baby, no matter the gender. Draco was getting annoyed with the constant talking, but he endured it to make his mate happy.

Suddenly, a person stepped out in front of them, and a spell flew straight against Harry's chest. Draco managed to grab Harry before he could fall, and Remus managed to catch the person who'd shot the spell. The four of them were soon after in the infirmary, and Poppy was checking Harry.

Severus rushed into the infirmary, since his instinct told him to find his mate. "What happened?" He looked at the person held by Remus. "What is Miss Weasley doing here?" he asked calmly.

Draco growled. "Harry demanded we went to check on the baby again, and suddenly she stepped out of the shadows and threw a curse at him," he explained coldly, while keeping a glare fixed on the girl.

Severus looked at Ginny. Not many knew it yet, but Ginny wasn't in love with Harry. She had only thought she loved him because of the compulsion Dumbledore had on her, which was broken, after they'd spiked the pumpkin juice with the safe version of the potion Harry had been drugged with, which broke the compulsions of all students and teachers.

He took out his wand and wordlessly went into her mind. He didn't get far though, since he found a wall, which he knew Ginny would never be able to make on her own. He pulled out and cursed angrily. He opened a hidden pocket in his cloak, and took out a small vial. "Ginerva Weasley, why did you attack Harry with the spell?" he asked calmly.

She glared and tried to get out of Remus' grip, and Severus instantly knew Dumbledore was somewhere in the school. "Harry is MINE! I will get him away from you filthy death eaters! That child is an abomination! I will get him back!" Severus just opened the vial and forced her to drink it. He held a hand over her mouth, forcing her to swallow it all.

Once she had swallowed it, he let go and pointed to the bed next to Harry's. "Put her down and let her recover. She can explain as soon as the potion is done working. For now, we need to make sure Harry is okay. Do we know what spell was used?" This made them all turn to Poppy, who seemed very worried and was working a spell on Harry.

Poppy stopped after a few more seconds, and looked at the men. "The spell was an abortion spell. Only healers are allowed to use that spell. Whoever taught her did something very illegal. And she did something equally illegal by using it. I'm sorry to say I cannot fight the spell." Draco growled angrily. It was the second time Harry lost an unborn, innocent child.

Severus stepped over to Harry's side. "It's not her fault. She had a compulsion and a thick, strong wall protecting her mind. It'll take time, but the potion will hopefully remove them. We can first be sure of the culprit after she recovers, but I think everyone knows who the main suspect is…" The silence was deafening, and blood dripped from Draco's hands to the floor.

Poppy noticed the blood, and made him drink a calming draught. Cutting his own palms open with his claws wouldn't help anyone. "It's not fair! It's the second time! He does not deserve this! He deserves a family and to be happy!" Draco roared.

Ginny whimpered, as the potion finally finished healing her. "W-what happened?" She looked around, and her eyes stopped at Harry. "Sweet Merlin! What happened to Harry?" she asked and sat up.

Severus looked at her, and he knew he'd been right about the wall in her mind. "You got trapped under a compulsion again. You shot a spell at Harry that made him abort. You're not to blame, since the compulsion was taking over your mind entirely, making you crazy for Harry again." She looked positively sick at the thought of loving Harry.

Draco noticed the look. "Hey, don't look like that! Harry is wonderful! Don't be disgusted just because you don't like him!" he growled.

Severus put a hand on Draco's shoulder. "Draco, she'd not disgusted with Harry, but his gender. She likes girls." Ginny blushed deeply, but nodded to confirm the statement. "I'm sorry I said it, Miss Weasley, but I'd rather have him know, instead of having you torn to pieces when he gets a jealous fit." She nodded, and Draco visibly calmed down.

Poppy finished checking Harry. "He's going to be upset when he finds out he isn't pregnant anymore, but he's perfectly fine to go home now. I suggest you set up temporary rules, so no one is alone. If that man really came back to get to Harry, we'll need to make sure he's never alone, and anyone who has a chance of getting near him will have to never have been alone, just to be sure no one can be manipulated by that man." Everyone nodded in agreement. "You better bring him back to your rooms. He feels safe there. Miss Weasley, you're coming with me. We'll need to find McGonagall and get the dorm checked, to find out how he managed to put it on you without you noticing." Ginny nodded, and soon after they all went their separate way.

-#-#-#-#-

Harry woke up in his own bed, feeling sad without knowing why. "Dray? Luc? Where are you?" He got off the bed and stumbled towards the door. "Tom?" He opened the door, but no one was in sight. "Sev? Where are you all?" He heard a sound from the bathroom, and went to the door.

He opened it slowly, since his legs didn't seem to care to support him. "Harry!" Draco rushed over to Harry. "You shouldn't be up. You should be in bed and recover." That broke Harry's heart, and he instantly knew why he was feeling sad, so he let the tears roll. "I know it isn't fair. You deserve a big family with as many children as your heart desires. Don't worry though. I talked to the others, and we've agreed that once you've recovered, Sev will have a strong fertility potion ready, so you can get a wonderful, wild night and a great pregnancy along with it!" Harry sobbed low, but the promise soothed him a bit.

Draco undressed Harry and brought him into the tub, which he'd just finished preparing for himself. Draco finished undressing and slipped in next to Harry. "Where are the others…?" Harry asked in a whisper, when his tears finally stopped.

Draco smiled and started washing Harry's back. "Sev is in the dungeon; making tons of the compulsion removal potion, and Tom and fa- I mean, Tom and Lucius are checking the entire school for traces of Dumbledore's magic. They hope to catch him soon, so they can rip him to bits after he's been questioned." Harry giggled softly, and Draco smiled. At least he was able to get his mate to cheer up. "I was allowed to invite the twins over or floo you to their shop, if you wanted to see them to get better." He knew the twins could almost instantly make Harry smile, so he knew his father would just have to suck it up, that he didn't like the redheaded family. Harry's happiness would always be more important than any family feud.

Harry smiled softly. "I'd like to visit them later, but for now I just want to enjoy this bath with my wonderful mate." Draco grinned and hugged Harry to his chest. They were going to find Dumbledore, and when they did, they'd make him pay. For now, the teens were content, and neither could think of anything they would like to do more, than share the bath with each other.


	20. Ch19: Third Time Is The Charm

Short, I know, but it has smut! And I am quite surprised at myself. I'm adding this thursday, like I'm supposed to, but merely 5 minutes from midnight... Wow, I actually managed to get the adding of the chappie squeezed into the busy day's schedule. Hope you like it. Enjoy!

~ Kitty

**THIS IS YAOI! BOYxBOY! TWO GUYS BEING TOGETHER!  
DO NOT READ ON, IF YOU DON'T LIKE! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!  
I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS AND WILL NOT CLAIM SO!**

"Talking"  
'Thinking'  
_"Parseltongue"  
Letters_  
**Flashback**

* * *

Harry giggled, as Draco chased the twins around their shop. To cheer Harry up, they had made his blonde hair turn Hufflepuff yellow with Ravenclaw blue streaks, and his skin was covered in Gryffindor red stripes. The effect only lasted ten minutes, but Draco was too busy chasing the twins to notice his usual looks had returned.

Harry gave out a small whine, which made the blonde rush to his side. "Thank you for stopping the chase, Dray. Now, relax, please? You're not colored anymore." Draco looked in the mirror and sighed in relief when he saw his usual handsome self.

The twins were both grinning, as they served tea and sandwiches. Draco didn't trust them, but Harry knew the food wasn't drugged, since they'd never grin that happily if the prank wasn't over. "Harry, we heard Dumbles escaped the aurors…" one said, letting the other finish. "…so we decided to make you a gift to help trap him!" Draco looked at Harry. How could the raven-haired boy manage with those two? "Gred, if you will?" Fred took out a small plastic bag with lemon drops. "Voila! Drugged, of course, so he can be caught. They will send out a steady hum of magic, which can be tracked easily. Forge got the idea, so pranksters can be suck-ups to teachers, while in fact they are just making sure they can track the teacher and avoid the person. Why not use it to track Dumbles?" They grinned and finished together. "He loves those candies, so why not use that against him?" Draco groaned in annoyance of their confusing personalities and speech patterns.

Harry giggled. "I think you guys need to tone it down. I'd rather want to be escorted back to Hogwarts. I don't want to have to drag him back with me." The twins laughed, but Draco smiled happily, since Harry had stood up for him. "Don't mind them; they're just a bit crazy."

The twins pretended to be hurt by the statement. "A bit, he says, Gred!" one exclaimed. "That's an insult to our reputation, Forge!" the other said in an equally dramatic tone. Draco and Harry both laughed at the dramatic poses and expressions the twins managed to make.

Draco took a deep breath to calm his laughter. "Alright, Harry. They still confuse me, but I have to admit, I finally understand why they cheer you up so easily. Are you sure they are Weasleys? Lucius will never believe it if he gets to know them." The twins roared with laughter at that, and Harry giggled and kissed Draco's cheek. Draco suddenly realized how much time had passed. "Harry, we need to get back home. Sev said he wanted us back an hour before dinner. That's in fifteen minutes, so we better go through the floo now." The twins and Harry looked sad, but Draco knew he had to bring Harry back in time for dinner. "Oh, come on. You can always invite them for dinner tomorrow." This brightened the mood, and soon after they were ready in the fireplace.

-#-#-#-#-

Severus looked at the time. Dinner was almost done, and Draco and Harry would be back soon. "Tom, are the fruits and the salad ready?" He continued cooking the dinner Tom had insisted on helping with.

Tom walked over to Severus instantly. "The salad is tossed, fruits are cut and rinsed, the plates and utensils are set up nicely, Lucius is charming the candles to be safe, even if they should fall, and everything else is fixed as well. We just need the rest of the food." Severus nodded, and calmly shut off the heat, before levitating the finished food to the dining table.

Less than a minute after, Draco and Harry came through the door to their rooms. The romantic sight made Harry gasp and Draco grin. They had planned this to make Harry happy. "It's… It's so beautiful…" he stuttered out.

Lucius held the chair for Harry, and Draco led him over to the table. They were soon all sitting around the table, and as soon as Harry held the goblet near his lips, he noticed the scent of the juice was different. "Don't worry, Harry, it isn't spiked with anything bad. It's just that fertility potion Severus was making for you. Without the juice, it'd taste terrible, as far as Sev said. If you drink it now, it should be working fully once we get to bed." Harry beamed with joy, and drank the special juice eagerly.

A tingle spread in Harry's body, and he calmly ate with his mates, while he talked about what had happened at the joke shop.

After almost an hour of eating and chatting, Lucius spelled the things to the kitchen, and made them clean themselves. Once everything was clean again, he went to the bedroom, where the others were already busy undressing.

Harry was on the bed, making out with Tom, who was already naked and massaging Harry's ass softly. Draco moved onto the bed with them and started kissing Tom's shoulder and nipping along his neck. Harry gave a small whine when the massaging of his ass stopped, but as soon as he was pulled backwards into Lucius' arms, he got all the attention he could ask for.

Severus cast all the necessary spells on all of them, and Harry was happy to feel the spells included the stretching and relaxing spells. He rubbed against Lucius' groin with his ass for a bit, and it didn't take long before the blonde was already leaking precum. Lucius lifted Harry and calmly let him slide down onto the thick cock, before he sat back against the pillows and let Harry ride him.

Harry moaned, and started riding the blonde eagerly. The feeling of being filled still amazed him, and he wondered how he could ever live without his wonderful mates and the wonderful sex they so willingly gave to him.

Severus noticed Harry was close to cumming already, so with a small grin, he took a cock ring and secured it nicely around the base of Harry's throbbing cock. The cold metal made Harry squeal and squeeze around Lucius, who came with a roar, spraying his hot seed deep into Harry.

The potions master carefully lifted Harry off his blonde friend. He calmly put the green eyed boy down on his back, before he let himself sink into the tight warmth of his lovely mate. He gave out a soft purr, as he started pounding into the boy. Harry's legs were resting nicely on his hips, and he wasn't planning to move them away just yet.

Tom and Draco were holding each other close, while they made out and rubbed their bodies together. Severus growled when he saw them, and with a loud moan, he filled the young man under him with even more cum.

Harry whined for release, but Severus was going to make sure the orgasm would be truly mind-blowing this time, so he merely pulled out and waved for the two other men to come over. He moved Draco onto his back and made Harry slide onto the younger blonde's cock. He made Harry bend forward, so he was chest-to-chest with Draco, and then he moved Tom forward, making sure Harry wasn't hurt, even though he was having two cocks in him.

Severus moved over to Lucius, who started pleasing his brother in all but blood, while Draco and Tom eagerly thrust into their willing mate.

Tom suddenly came with a howl, and Draco followed soon after with a loud growl of pleasure. Severus cast a quick spell, which made the cock ring snap open, and with a loud squeal, Harry came all over Draco's belly and chest, while the tightness made both men in him soar over the edge again.

It didn't take long, before they were all cuddled up to sleep, and Harry smiled softly as he drifted off. He could never find any mates as loving as the ones he had now.


	21. Ch20: Bad Luck Charm

One more of the short ones… I hope you like it anyway! Enjoy!

~ Kitty

**THIS IS YAOI! BOYxBOY! TWO GUYS BEING TOGETHER!  
DO NOT READ ON, IF YOU DON'T LIKE! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!  
I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS AND WILL NOT CLAIM SO!**

"Talking"  
'Thinking'  
_"Parseltongue"  
Letters_  
**Flashback**

* * *

Harry sat out in the sun, sitting in the tree he'd gotten so fond of when he was finding his mates. Draco was sitting below the tree, reading a potions book Severus had given him, while Lucius was in the infirmary to talk to Poppy, and Tom was helping Severus with some potions and salves that would help Harry thought the pregnancy easier.

Harry hummed softly, as he watched the little birds fly around in the air. He couldn't wait to see his own kids get their wings and fly for the first time.

Draco got up, and with a soft whistle, got Harry's attention. "I'm heading back for lunch, are you coming?" Harry carefully glided to the ground, and with a smile, they went back for lunch.

-#-#-#-#-

Draco was beginning to be annoyed. Harry had been constantly talking to Ginny so far, since the girl had wanted to know everything about the pregnancy so far. Luckily, Neville and Luna came over to them and helped Draco get back Harry's attention.

Neville smiled. "Good to see you again, Harry. Are the rumors true? Are you really pregnant?" Harry blushed, but snuggled up the Draco with a smile, making the girls around them stare in awe and coo at the cuteness.

Luna smiled. "He will pay for his next crime, Harry, so no need to worry. Your family is a dandelion, just believe in it." Everyone stared at her, and Harry just smiled.

Draco kissed Harry's forehead. "After lunch, what do you want to do? Do you want to go take a nap? Since it is Saturday, it should be easy enough if you want a nap." Harry wasn't listening though, since he was thinking about Luna's words.

It suddenly hit Harry. A dandelion gets many seeds once it's been pollinated, which had to mean he'd get lots of kids! But he still didn't understand what she meant with 'next crime'.

A hand shook Harry's shoulder, and he snapped out of his thoughts. "Oh, sorry, Dray. What did you say?" he asked softly.

Draco smiled. "Do you want to go take a nap after lunch? It's Saturday and it's not a Hogsmeade weekend, so it's one of the few things left to do." Harry smiled and nodded his head.

It didn't take long, before the lunch was over, but before they could all leave, Neville walked over next to Harry. "Hey, I know you said yes to go take a nap with Draco, but do you want to come to the greenhouse? I've got something I want you to see. Draco can come along of course." Draco was a bit suspicious, but allowed Harry to go anyway.

-#-#-#-#-

Draco didn't know why he'd agreed to go to the greenhouse. It was just filled with boring plants. "And now I'd like you both to see something professor Sprout let me store here until I could give it to you, Harry." He walked over to the corner of the greenhouse and grabbed a small pot with a small flower in it. "I know your mates all like potions work, and when I found a few kinds of seeds hidden away, after I had cleaned up in the attic at home, I decided to plant some of them. I thought it'd be a good present, to congratulate you on your growing family. I read up on it. The plant is often used in creature friendly potions, so I thought it'd probably help a lot, since it's quite rare. I only had two seeds, but I'm already collecting from the other plant, so don't worry about it." He smiled softly, and Draco was staring at the flower.

Draco finally snapped out of it, when Harry was holding the pot with the flower. "You call it rare? That plants' been said to be extinct for two hundred years. No gardeners could get the plants to produce seeds. It's so far beyond rare! Wait, you say you managed to get it to produce seeds? According to expert gardeners, that isn't possible!" Harry put the pot down and hugged Neville, ignoring Draco's rambling.

Only ten minutes later, the pot was set on the middle of the dining table in their rooms, so it could be seen and admired. "Harry, where did you get that plant?" Harry looked away from the plant and looked at Severus.

He smiled softly and embraced the man. "Neville gave it to me, as congratulations for getting such amazing mates, as well as being pregnant." Harry giggled. "Draco freaked out, when he heard Neville was harvesting seeds from the other of the two plants he had. He was rambling and tripping over himself!" Severus looked at the flower, humming in agreement to Harry.

Harry snuggled into Severus' arms. Maybe the man would finally see some quality in Neville? He was after all more than just a clumsy student; he was a natural at working with plants.

-#-#-#-#-

Poppy smiled softly, when the check was over. "Two weeks along, and everything looks fine. At least you don't visit daily anymore," she said and they both giggled a bit.

Harry looked at her. "Poppy, I may not become your apprentice for some years. I'd like to build up a family first. Is that alright…?" he asked shyly.

Poppy helped him off the bed. "Oh course, darling. I know you want a family, so just relax and wait as long as you need." Harry smiled happily and walked towards the door, when a person suddenly leapt out from a shadowed area.

The person's long, white beard and hair made him easily recognizable. Harry squealed and jumped away, just in time to avoid getting hit by a spell. Another spell was fired, and this one hit Harry's back hard. Poppy cast a spell at the man, freezing him totally, before she once again helped Harry onto the bed.

She started healing the violently bleeding wound that had appeared in his back, and she felt very relieved that he didn't lose too much blood.

Harry's mates crashed into the room, and the first thing Lucius saw was Harry's clothes soaked with blood. The older blonde growled angrily. "As soon as he's healed, he will come with us home to the manor. This place is far too dangerous." Severus inspected Dumbledore, to make sure he was fully frozen.

Draco looked at Poppy. "How's he doing?" he asked quietly.

She stepped back, after adding a cleaning charm to his clothes. "Well, the bad news is that he lost his unborn child, but the good news is that he was here before he was hurt, so he got treated fast enough and will survive with no leftover damage at all. And Mr. Malfoy, it sounds like a good idea to bring him to his future home. A school is made for teaching children, not for pregnancies and building a family. He should be somewhere safer." She looked back to Harry. "You can bring him home right away. Just keep him in bed for a few days, to make sure he recovers fully after the shock." Lucius nodded and carefully picked Harry up.

He made sure Harry was securely held in his arms, before he looked at the other men. "I'll bring him to Malfoy Manor. Severus, you can make sure all our things are packed, so we all can go back home. I'll make sure he is getting straight to bed." With that, he calmly walked out with Harry in his arms.

Draco growled at the paralyzed body of Albus Dumbledore. "Draco, go to the manor with Lucius," Severus said. "Tom and I will take good care of Albus' punishment." Tom growled low, and Draco quickly followed his father from the room. "Do you want to carry him out, Tom?" Tom grinned, cast a featherweight charm on the paralyzed body, and carried it out. He wasn't very careful, so he didn't care when he bumped against a door, a wall or the floor.

Tom looked at Severus. "Where to first?" he asked, as he let Dumbledore's head bump on the floor, so he was actually upside down.

Severus thought for a bit. "First the Ministry, and then we can rip him to bits." Tom nodded, and soon after they were gone.

-#-#-#-#-

Lucius carefully put Harry on the big bed, and Draco smiled softly and cuddled up to the boy, to make him feel safer. "I'm going to get the elves to fix up the manor. You two have a nice nap, okay? Call for me if he wakes up." Draco nodded, and shortly after he was asleep next to Harry, while Lucius got the house fixed up. He grinned at the next thought that hit him. 'We won't need a whole room as a big closet anymore. It's getting turned back into a nursery.'


	22. Ch21: Cheering Up At The Manor

The haters will hate, and all flames will be used to make a big bonfire to celebrate my next birthday! The response on the message I added ended up being 85 positive and 7 negative. It is clear whether I keep my original idea or not, eh? I hope you like this chapter! Enjoy!

~ Kitty

**THIS IS YAOI! BOYxBOY! TWO GUYS BEING TOGETHER!  
DO NOT READ ON, IF YOU DON'T LIKE! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!  
I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS AND WILL NOT CLAIM SO!**

"Talking"  
'Thinking'  
_"Parseltongue"  
Letters_  
**Flashback**

* * *

Harry woke up in a big, soft bed. He looked around. Where was he? He had never seen this place before. He slowly sat up, and Lucius walked in shortly after. "You're awake. Poppy ordered you on bed rest for some days, to make sure you recover fully. The good news is that Dumbledore will never be able to harm you again." Harry looked at the blonde with hurting, tearful eyes, and when the man looked down sadly, Harry let the tears roll. He'd lost his unborn child again.

Lucius sat down next to Harry on the bed, and let the teen cry into his chest. It took almost two hours before Harry stopped crying, and by then, Draco and Severus were unpacking all their things, and Tom was helping comfort Harry.

It took almost four hours before they finally got Harry to eat some food, but in the end they managed to make him eat, before they made him get some sleep.

Draco growled angrily once they reached the living room. "I can't stand it! I hate seeing Harry hurt! Are you sure we can't do more harm to Dumbledore?" Lucius had already told them about how nothing would be able to help Dumbledore, who was currently as dead as they come.

Severus gave Draco a calming draught, and shortly after he sat down with a sigh. "I know you're angry, Draco, but we need to remember, that anger won't help Harry. We need to help him recover for now, and then we can work on him getting pregnant. Though I doubt it can be healthy to keep dumping fertility creams and potions onto him, so we'll have to try it naturally." Draco merely nodded. They needed to help Harry as much as they could.

-#-#-#-#-

Tom carefully held onto Harry's body, while the teen stretched his wings. "That's it. Relax and let them get used to the air again." Harry smiled softly. He had missed flying, and now his mates were finally letting him use them again, after a whole week of bed rest. "Take off when you're ready, love. Dray and Luc are on the ground, and Sev has his wand ready, in case something should happen." Harry giggled, and leapt from the branch, which Tom had carried him up on.

The flying was a bit strained, but Harry was quickly back in the feeling, and with a squeal of joy, he started flying around happily. It didn't take long before the other men couldn't keep up with his joyful speed.

Harry flew up as far as he could, before he curled his wings around his body. He fell towards the ground, and with practiced perfection, he spread the wings suddenly, and the wind lifted him back up. He giggled and calmly glided to the ground.

The men all watched him with worry and awe, but he just smiled innocently, as if he didn't know the stunt could kill him if he wasn't so good at it. "I'm hungry, can we go get lunch now?" he asked, and instantly, the four men brought him inside and had the house elves make the food.

Harry had been annoyed that the house elves wouldn't let him use the kitchen, but after five hours of failing at getting Harry to leave the kitchen and stay out, the elves finally gave up and let him make the sandwich he'd craved at the time.

Draco held the chair gentlemanly for Harry, who blushed lightly and giggled. Shortly after, the elves brought out lunch. The day was pretty cold, even though it wasn't winter yet, so the lunch was a wonderful mixture of warm soup and freshly baked bread. Harry took a slice of bread with ham on it, and ate it calmly.

Severus held a small vial to Harry. "We can't keep using fertility potions on you, so I thought this could work instead. It will take some time for it to work, but it should make you go into a few hours of heat." Harry squealed happily and took the vial.

Draco couldn't help laughing when Harry's joy was ruined by the taste of the potion. "How long will it be before it works, Severus?" he asked, turning to the other man.

Severus merely smiled. "It will first work in a day or two, when it's spread in your whole body. You will know as soon as it happens, love." Harry drank his water to wash the taste of the potion away.

Lucius and Tom calmly started talking about the things they needed to fix, to make the nursery and to make the manor safe. Severus joined into the talk, and Draco and Harry started talking about baby names and ways to decorate the nursery.

-#-#-#-#-

Harry cuddled up to Draco on the bed. His heat wouldn't start any time soon, but that didn't mean they couldn't cuddle together in bed.

Tom took off Harry's shirt and started massaging his back, while Harry happily snuggled into Draco's embrace. All three of them found it fun to watch Lucius and Severus play wizard chess as well.

Harry giggled softly, when Severus puffed up his chest, as he won against Lucius for the third time. "Why can't the potion work now? I'm getting bored…" Harry suddenly whined.

The men smiled, and Tom put more pressure on Harry's back, making the green eyed angel sigh happily, as the tension in his back was removed by skilled hands. "Draco, can you check if the preparations in the garden are ready?" Lucius asked, and Draco quickly got up, and went outside as his father requested. Harry whined, since he had been using Draco as a pillow, but he quickly forgot about it, as Tom's hands caressed down his shoulders and back.

It didn't take long, before Draco came back. "They are ready, Lucius." Harry smiled proudly at Draco, since he was getting a habit of saying Lucius instead of father, when they were in private.

The proud smile didn't go unnoticed, and Draco puffed up his chest, enjoying that he pleased Harry. Tom stopped the massage and helped Harry get the shirt back on. "Let's go outside, shall we?" Lucius asked softly, and took Harry's hand.

-#-#-#-#-

Harry squealed happily when he saw his surprise. A picnic was set up, and several horses were grazing, while waiting for the wizards to go riding on them. Two of the horses were white mares, the third one was a chestnut-brown mare, and the fourth was a coal black mare. They all looked at Harry, eager to go riding, but Harry's eyes were caught with the fifth horse though; a mare as grey as ash, making Harry wondered if she had been created from the remains of a fire.

The grey mare was younger than the rest, and she clearly had a fiery temper, especially since she was tied to a different post than the rest of them. "Maybe you should go with another one, Harry? Phoenix here is well known among our trainers. They've all nicknamed her the 'Reborn Devil'." Harry giggled. "Harry, I am not joking. Do you have any experience training horses? If not, I will not let you near her." The threatening tone made Harry growl, and Lucius shut up right away.

Harry understood the threat, and even though he wanted to go over to the grey one and prove his courage, he went over to the calm mares and let them sniff him. He giggled softly as they nipped and sniffed him, so he didn't even notice when Severus went over to the grey mare.

Harry looked away from the curious horses, when the Phoenix suddenly reared and neighed. Harry watched amazed, as Severus stayed on the back of the wild horse, as she did everything she could to buck him off.

Lucius calmly hugged Harry. "He's good, isn't he? He could ride all day without tiring from it." Harry blushed at that, and Lucius chuckled. "That sounded a bit wrong, didn't it?" Harry merely nodded.

Tom and Draco went over to the horses as well, and soon they were all ready to ride. Lucius helped Harry learn how to control the horse, and Harry was soon galloping across the grassy grounds with Lucius. Draco and Tom were racing around the Manor, and Severus was still working on the wild mare.

After almost an hour, they got off the horses and sat down for the picnic. "That was so much fun!" Harry said, as he cuddled into Lucius' arms. "I love you guys so much." Severus sat down next to them, and Harry was soon the wonderful Gryffindor meat in a delicious Slytherin sandwich.

The picnic lasted several hours, and Harry even won a race, when Draco challenged him. He didn't stand a chance against Lucius or Tom, and Severus used his time taming the grey mare.

-#-#-#-#-

Harry curled up to his mates on the bed. "Best day ever…" he murmured. Lucius held Harry to his chest, and the green eyed boy sighed happily. They had had a wonderful day, and Harry certain looked forward to the next one.


	23. Ch22: A Day In The Manor

I am SO sorry I did not add anything Monday, but there were some family problems I had to tend to. I hope you like the chapter, even though it's late. I will try to add two chapters Monday to make up. Thanks. Enjoy!

~ Kitty

**THIS IS YAOI! BOYxBOY! TWO GUYS BEING TOGETHER!  
DO NOT READ ON, IF YOU DON'T LIKE! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!  
I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS AND WILL NOT CLAIM SO!**

"Talking"  
'Thinking'  
_"Parseltongue"  
Letters_  
**Flashback**

* * *

Harry watched the sun set, and he smiled softly. Who would have thought his mates would bring in something like muggle fireworks to cheer him up? Winter was nearing, and that meant Harry would have to wait until his next heat with getting pregnant, or he could mess up his instincts.

"Do you like it, Harry?" Harry smiled, as Tom sat down beside him. The lights flashed outside, and they both watched as the fireworks colored the sky in many colors.

Tom smiled happily, enjoying Harry's content smile. The sky was beautiful, but Tom couldn't look away from Harry. The raven-haired boy was beautiful, and the glow of the fireworks and the sunset just made him look more beautiful.

Harry sighed happily, and Tom calmly pulled the teen to his chest. "How did I ever deserve such wonderful mates…?" Harry asked softly. Tom merely kissed Harry's shoulder and held him close.

The fireworks ended about ten minutes after the sun had fully set, and Harry was asleep in Tom's arms when the three other men came back inside. "Did he enjoy the fireworks?" Severus asked, going to Tom's side instantly.

Tom smiled. "Yeah. He loved it, and he truly looked beautiful in the glow it gave off." Severus nodded, and Lucius carefully brought Harry to the bed. They were much more careful with Harry, so he wouldn't be injured and lose his chance of bearing children.

Draco walked over to the bed, and smiled at Harry's sleeping form. "I hope he likes the breakfast in bed we have planned for tomorrow. Everyone knows what to do, right?" The older men nodded, and Draco grinned. He had used three weeks to plan a very special breakfast in bed for Harry, and since the others finally agreed on it, he was not going to cancel the plan.

-#-#-#-#-

Harry woke up quite early to the soft tones of a piano and the wonderful smell of delicious food. He sat up and looked around. The first thing he noticed was the beautiful, black piano, where Lucius was concentrating on a soft melody, which made Harry want to swoon. The next thing he noticed was Draco, who was bringing a tray of breakfast to him.

Tom suddenly sat behind Harry and calmly started massaging his shoulders and neck, and Severus was in front of him and lovingly started to feed him. Harry enjoyed the attention, and even though he wanted to complain that he could eat on his own, he just let the men pamper him.

Severus made sure Harry didn't get too big bites, Lucius and Tom made sure Harry was calm and content and Draco saw the breakfast in bed as a complete success.

-#-#-#-#-

Draco was very proud of his idea for the breakfast. Harry had been so cheerful, that even Severus was smiling all day. It had greatly affected them all, and Draco was happy to say Harry was very happy as well.

Severus had already finished four months' worth of potions for Poppy. Even though they weren't at the school anymore, he still had an order to fill. He had promised Poppy a full supply, and he was not going to break a promise, but no one had expected him to be so happy that he made twice as many potions as he was supposed to make.

Tom had tutored Harry and Draco in a lot of the spells they hadn't learnt in school. They didn't only learn spells to defend and attack, but also a lot of spells to heal or to do some tasks in the house, like more advanced packing spells, sorting spells and spells to use when searching a big library for specific books, though Tom was most eager to teach them spells to use during and before sex.

Lucius had gone to a warded off room while all the others were busy. He wasn't planning on telling anyone about the room until he was done renovating it, and even though he could just get the elves to fix the room up, he wanted his mates to be happy and proud that he had done it on his own.

-#-#-#-#-

The day had gone by calmly, until dinner. Severus had made sure the dinner was set up nicely in the gazebo, overviewing a beautiful area of Malfoy manor's gardens, but when dinner was finally ready they couldn't find Lucius!

They didn't know he was working in the warded room, so of course panic started spreading, and they were soon searching the entire manor.

After half an hour and no success, Harry started tearing down doors to find the man. When he came to the warded room and he couldn't touch the door, he felt a wave of relief. He started clawing at the ward, hoping to find the man in there, to know he wasn't harmed in any way.

It took almost ten minutes before Lucius came out, and as soon as he passed the ward, he had an armful of Harry clinging to him for dear life. "I'm sorry I'm late for dinner, love. I was a bit busy." Harry didn't listen or answer, he merely cuddled into the tall blonde's arms, content that he had found the man unharmed.

-#-#-#-#-

Severus wasn't pleased that Lucius would not tell them what he'd been doing in the room. They still hadn't gotten Harry off the blonde, but even with that much worry so obviously shown, the man did not tell what he'd been doing. Severus wasn't pleased at all.

Draco was getting jealous since Harry was clinging to his father; the only person Draco did not want to cuddle up to in a submissive, loving way. He loved his father with all his heart, but he was still not interested in anything sexual with the man.

Tom, as the only one, was just happy that Lucius wasn't hurt and that Harry didn't need to worry anymore. Lucius was also happy that Tom seemed to side with Harry, who was clinging to Lucius, since that meant he had support against Severus' constant questioning and scolding.

Dinner ended up being an hour late, and Lucius had to feed Harry, since the teen had been too worried to let go of the man to even pick up a fork. Not that Harry was complaining at all, but it was a bit embarrassing to be fed by a calm man, when you were worried about the health of said man.

Harry wasn't going to forget that Lucius was late and kept a secret from them. While Lucius fed him, he silently planned Lucius' punishment.

-#-#-#-#-

Severus was totally stunned, Draco was utterly speechless and Tom was trying, and failing, not to laugh. Harry was sitting on the bed with his arms crossed over his chest, his legs folded in front of him, his eyes closed, mouth forming a pout and nose stuck in the air. That, however, was not what they were focusing on.

Lucius was not just messing up his clothes; he was crawling up to Harry, begging forgiveness for making Harry upset, as well as begging Harry to take back the punishment. It was of no use though. Harry did not budge. The blonde kept begging, hoping to soften the raven-haired boy's heart and making him pull back the punishment.

When the punishment had been mentioned, Severus had protested, Draco had made uproar and Tom had gasped in horror. They never thought Harry knew how to punish, but they now knew not to upset him, since punishments were not taken back without a proper reason.

Lucius finally got off the bed after three hours of begging, charming, soothing, pleading, making guilt trips and more begging. He had given up making Harry budge, and the men finally realized one thing none of them had even considered before; no matter how dominating an aranka is born to be, their submissive will always hold the most power.

Even though Lucius did not want to give in and show weakness and submission, he gave up and submitted to Harry's choice. The punishment was fair enough, once he started thinking about the situation from Harry's point of view.

The three other snakes watched, as Lucius admitted defeat and took the punishment like a man. They went over to the bed and cuddled up with Harry for the night.

Draco spared a last glance at his father, and as silvery grey eyes met silvery blue, he knew he shouldn't feel bad for his father; he should be happy that he understood and accepted his punishment. Their eyes broke apart, and they stayed apart. The three Slytherins on the bed shared the same thought before they all fell asleep; at least it wasn't them who had to sleep on a couch.


	24. Ch23: Christmas Shopping

Another chapter is up. I hope y'all like it! Enjoy!

~ Kitty

**THIS IS YAOI! BOYxBOY! TWO GUYS BEING TOGETHER!  
DO NOT READ ON, IF YOU DON'T LIKE! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!  
I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS AND WILL NOT CLAIM SO!**

"Talking"  
'Thinking'  
_"Parseltongue"  
Letters_  
**Flashback**

* * *

Draco and Tom were alone at the manor. Harry had dragged Severus and Lucius off to buy presents for Christmas. He was planning on buying the two least dominating males gifts today, thus they were stuck at home with nothing to do.

They sat together on the soft, black couch in Draco's old room, and Draco finally had enough of the silence and threw the nearest pillow against the wall. Tom looked up from whatever he was writing, noticing Draco's frustration. "Not used to silence?" he asked teasingly.

Tom was sitting calmly with his legs up on the couch, relaxing completely, while Draco was sitting at the edge of the seat, his body tense with the frustration. Draco growled low and glared at the man. "Not after Harry became my mate. With Harry, silence usually means anger or danger!" Tom gave out a hum of agreement, and continued writing.

Draco was getting restless, and all of a sudden, Tom's things fell clattering to the floor, and the black haired man sat with an armful of an attention craving blonde. They sat like that a bit, before Tom reacted to the sudden hug. He calmly pulled Draco further up against his chest, making sure Draco's head was placed, so Tom's heartbeat could calm him. Draco snuggled up to the man happily, and Tom used one hand to support the body against his own from falling, while the other one soothingly caressed the teen's back, hip and side.

-#-#-#-#-

Harry was browsing the store, and Lucius calmly made sure the boy didn't see he was collecting and buying some things for the nursery. He had not forgotten that Harry had punished him by making him sleep on the couch, while his other mates were cuddled up to him on the bed. Severus hadn't let him forget it at all.

Speak of the devil... Lucius just managed to pay and hide the shrunk things away before his brother in all but blood came over to him. "What're you doing over here, Lucius?" he asked, and Lucius was happy he had filled in the shopkeeper on the secret, so he would help with the cover.

The shopkeeper, a young man around twenty-five, smiled softly at Severus. "He was merely asking me about wares for the young boy you brought with you. And as I was telling you, Mr. Malfoy, we will first get the newest broom in a week." Severus groaned. He had already told Lucius not to buy any more Quidditch gear for Harry.

The discussion drew Harry's attention, and soon enough, Harry had joined the talk, and the two Slytherins managed to sneak away, while the shopkeeper was heatedly discussing with Harry about the team positions, maneuvers and teams.

Severus calmly started browsing the shop again. Finding books and potions ingredients he would need for the potions he had to make. The manor had a surprisingly small amount of potions stocked, and Severus had not accepted it.

Lucius was also browsing, even though he knew what to give to all his mates. He smiled softly at the thought of all his mates opening the gifts he'd given them. Harry wanted a family, Severus wanted control of his own life, Draco wanted to be the best at everything he liked even the slightest bit, and Tom only wanted his mates to be happy. It sounded hard to give anything that would fit any of the descriptions, but Lucius knew exactly what to give his mates nonetheless.

Not far away, Severus was thinking similar thoughts, though he didn't find the answer as easily. Draco liked potions and Tom liked snakes, Harry had his craving for a happy family and Lucius for knowledge and power to protect his loved ones… Severus suddenly grinned, which scared some of the people walking by, who'd been his students in the past. He knew what to give all his mates now.

Harry was happy his mates were away from the counter, and he quietly snuck a small pouch with lots of galleons from his pocket to the shopkeeper's hand. "The Harpies are going to win by 500 points at least," Harry said softly.

The shopkeeper grinned, understanding the hidden meaning they had discussed in the letters. "Well, I suppose you will want the Harpies' mascot plushie?" he said and handed the red plushie to the teen. "If it's too solid or you want it softer, you can take some stuffing out at the neck." Harry nodded and carefully put the plushie in his bag, making sure it was warded against harm. He didn't want the special stuffing to get harmed. Harry grinned; he had just finished his Christmas shopping in less than five minutes.

-#-#-#-#-

Draco was asleep on top of the equally asleep Tom when the three men came home. Harry only spared them a glance, before he hurried to the bedroom to unpack.

Severus calmly muttered a spell, and a ray of water sprayed from his wand, waking up the two sleeping men. Draco was of course whiny that his nap was ruined, and Tom was pissed off that he had been soaked when they could've been awakened in so many other ways.

Lucius cast drying charms on them, and carefully levitated Draco to the bed. Tom followed the two other men, as they made their way to the kitchen. Draco and Harry both came downstairs half an hour later, and lunch was ready for them all.

Harry was quiet through the meal, and the four men wondered why Harry had a smile on, which just screamed "I know something you cannot get me to tell". It made all of them curious, and the grin on Draco's face, followed by a similar grin from Harry, told the three grown men that Draco had just accepted the challenge of getting Harry to talk.

The meal went by quickly, and as soon as they were all done, Draco and Harry went outside to stretch their wings. Harry was already high in the sky when Draco finally managed to get the wind to work for him. Harry was a natural in the air, and Lucius had had several debates with Tom and Severus, about which element Harry would control if he had been an elemental wizard. At first they had debated whether he would have been fire, air or life, but after seeing how Harry seemed to be the happiest in the air, the debate had ended with full agreement on air.

Draco finally caught up, and tackled Harry in the air. Harry pulled in his wings and fell downwards quickly, avoiding Draco's grip. Not far before the ground, he spread his wings and glided to an easy landing in front of Tom, who looked like he would faint.

Draco flew to the ground, but he quickly noted that going down when the wind went upwards was quite hard. He managed to come down after five minutes, and he calmly hugged Harry, who was snuggling into Tom's chest.

Lucius suddenly levitated all three of them to the big, soft couch in the study near the dining room, and Harry giggled happily. Who would have thought being levitated could be so fun for Harry? The simplest things caught his attention so fast he didn't know what to say or do, until after his joy had disappeared again.

Severus was pouring the tea in the cups, and Harry pulled away from the soft hug to get his sweet drink. Severus always did something that made the tea so much sweeter for some reason.

The men started talking about what they'd done that day, and Draco got whiny as soon as he was reminded of his previous boredom. He was practically begging not to be left home alone with Tom when the man merely wanted to do paper work.

Harry grinned. "Would you be okay with him if he was randy and fucked you against any surface he could find?" That made all the men blush light pink, except Draco, who blushed so deeply that it could battle the redness of the Weasleys' hair.

The evening went by fast, and before he wanted it, it was time to go to sleep and Harry was carried to the bedroom. He was pouting, complaining and whining, but it didn't help one bit against the blonde carrying him. Lucius was making sure Harry would go to sleep on time, so he could maximize time with the green-eyed boy on the bed, since he hadn't been there the previous night.

In the end, Harry gave up his struggles and just let Lucius tuck him in. It didn't take long before Harry's back was against Lucius' chest. The other men also got comfortable on the bed, and not long after were they all asleep and the whole house was silent again.


	25. Ch24: Christmas Quest

Yes, I know I'm skipping large periods of time, but I just couldn't help it. I couldn't wait with writing this for you all! Hope you like it! Enjoy!

~ Kitty

**THIS IS YAOI! BOYxBOY! TWO GUYS BEING TOGETHER!  
DO NOT READ ON, IF YOU DON'T LIKE! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!  
I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS AND WILL NOT CLAIM SO!**

"Talking"  
'Thinking'  
_"Parseltongue"  
Letters/notes_  
**Flashback**

* * *

The four Slytherins were running around Malfoy manor in hopes of keeping up with Harry. Even though the house elves were decorating the manor, Harry had run around and hung up more decorations, including mistletoes in many of the doorways.

Draco and Lucius were feeling very lucky that they were muggle mistletoes and not magical, seeing as the magical ones would demand them to kiss before they could move from under it, while Harry had let them go after Draco kissed Lucius' cheek. After that, they did not go through a doorway with the other.

Harry had used a lot of colored paper on making decorations, and Lucius had to admit some of them actually looked more beautiful than what the house elves put up.

-#-#-#-#-

The four men gathered in the study when they couldn't find Harry. "Any luck finding him?" Severus asked, but the other three merely shook their heads. Tonight was Christmas Eve! They had searched all the places they could even think Harry would be in!

One of the Malfoys' post owls suddenly flew in with a small note. Draco calmly took the note from her leg when she calmly sat down at his shoulder. As soon as he had the note, she took off and was gone again. The men looked after her, until Tom asked what the note said. Draco unfolded the note and read out loud for the men.

_A little quest for four of great mind,  
let's see if in the end, the treasure you will find.  
A clue in riddles is fun, you will see;  
find the next one where many others agree._

The men looked at each other. "Well, it's obviously a clue… But what does it mean?" Draco asked. The men thought about it for a while, but no one seemed to understand the clue.

Lucius suddenly snapped his fingers. "I got it. A clue in riddles could be a book written in riddles, like so many ancient tomes are. We have a section in the library dedicated to such old riddle filled tomes." That said, the men went to the library, and Lucius showed the way to the section of the ancient tomes.

A table was decorated with a few flowers around a neatly packed gift. It had an odd shape, and the men wondered what it could be. The package was a deep green color with silvery ribbons, and had a small sticker on it, in the shape of a Christmas tree, with the word "Lucius" written on it in a beautiful silvery grey color.

The tall blonde tried to open it, but found that a spell had been cast so he couldn't open it yet. He picked it up, and found a note lying underneath it. He carefully put the package down and read the note to the others.

_Bring the gift; it is for the best,  
since you will find more during your quest.  
A beautiful sight in silver and green;  
you're one step closer where all is clean._

They looked at each other, and Draco grinned. "The bath! The marble tiles are all green and with silver patterns planted in them." Lucius picked up the package, but when he tried to shrink it, he found he couldn't. The content was too fragile for Harry to let him shrink it apparently, so he just carried it with a levitation spell.

They were soon in the bathroom, and Draco looked around, easily finding the next note on top of a smaller gift, made with beautiful blue gift paper and matching silvery ribbons. This one had a star shaped sticker saying "Draco" in beautiful, icy blue letters. He took the note and read it for the others. None of them noticed that Severus was smirking because of the amusing little quest Harry had obviously made for them.

_Another riddle solved, I'm so proud of you,  
now go on my loves, there are another two.  
A perfect view for all to see  
is another step closer to finding me._

Severus snorted. "That's bound to be the gazebo. Harry kept telling us how perfect he thought the view was when we last made a small picnic there." The men nodded, and Tom quickly cast warming charms on them all before they went out in the snow.

In the gazebo, they saw another present. It was made with white gift paper, so they only saw it because of the silvery ribbons, the heart shaped sticker with the name "Tom" and the little note, which the wind threatened to blow away. Tom grabbed the note right away and read it to the others.

_To reach your goal and find your treasure,  
stay calm and don't crack under pressure.  
Where roses are red, despite time of year,  
you will know you have nothing to fear._

The blondes had no clue what that meant. They had a greenhouse connected to the house, which was spelled to be in bloom all year, so they could always enjoy a calm summer day in the indoors garden, even during a harsh winter or rainy weather.

Severus took the note and read it over, but didn't think it made sense at all. "Where roses are red, despite time of year… What's that supposed to mean? The indoors garden has white, black, blue, yellow and pink roses. The new red rose bush hasn't been planted there yet," he complained, remembering how Narcissa had fussed and complained when the last red rose bush had died, after she tried to spell the flowers bigger.

Tom suddenly perked up. Hadn't Harry told him something about red roses one time? Yes! Now he remembered! He grabbed the gift off the table and headed back inside. The others quickly followed him inside and through the manor.

Soon after they were in the kitchen, where a present made in onyx black paper and silvery ribbons, and with a present shaped sticker with the word "Severus" written in a black color with a silvery shine, was waiting.

The three clueless Slytherins still didn't understand what was meant with the red roses, so Tom merely pointed to the wall by the kitchen counter, which had the prettiest pattern of small red roses on the tiles. Severus shook his head and took the note, wondering how Harry could notice such small details. He read the note calmly; first to himself, then to the others.

_This little hunt is over soon,  
but first go to the place that will make you swoon.  
Enjoying the fun, I hope you did,  
and a politely farewell is surely fit.  
Now follow your ears, noses as well,  
and soon with joy, your hearts will swell._

They were totally silent, and they could hear some low music tones from another part of the manor. Severus picked up the gift, which was luckily not too big to be carried.

They followed the music to the living room, where they truly felt their heart swell with joy. Harry was decorating a tall Christmas tree, which had a big pile of presents under it, and they could instantly see that Harry had found the gifts they had for the others. Harry was flying close to the ceiling, putting up beautiful garlands, but that wasn't what caught their attention.

Harry was wearing a soft red shirt, which looked as soft as silk, with fluffy white hems around the wrists, waist and neck. He wore a matching miniskirt, and when he had been in the air, the men had seen the clothes were completed with panties in the same red color with white lace edges.

Harry smiled at the men. "I see you managed to find out the clues! Put the gifts under the tree, so they're ready in the morning." The men just stood still and watched, as Harry flew up to put some decorations on the garlands. They got a wonderful view of his ass, which had them all hard faster than you could say "Slytherin".

Harry landed again, ignoring the men, as he set up more decorations. Whenever he bent over to place something on a low shelf or table, or stood on his toes to reach a higher shelf, the skirt showed off the special treasure that the four snakes wanted more than anything.

Harry suddenly walked over to them with a tray. The tray had a big batch of about twenty fresh cookies with icing already on them, and the men politely took one each. It didn't take long before the tray was empty. "Where did you learn to bake so well?" Draco purred, as he sucked the last bit of icing off his fingers.

Harry smiled at the slightly hidden compliment. "Well, at least I learnt something useful while I stayed with my aunt and uncle, didn't I?" The men froze when they were reminded of the muggles, but they said nothing. "Come on, guys! Put the gifts under the tree. You can't open them until tomorrow anyway!" he said and left the room.

They quickly put the gifts under the tree, and soon after Harry came back with a glass of milk and a plate of cookies. He set them down at the table, nearest the fireplace. He flickered his wand, and the music ended, making the room silent again.

The men watched as Harry finished up the last few things, before he shooed them from the room. They were soon in the bedroom, and Harry instantly cuddled up in bed. The four men were surprised by how pretty the muggle decorations had been, so they didn't even realize that Harry fell asleep before they even joined him on the bed.

The four of them quickly went onto the bed and cuddled up to Harry, enjoying the warmth and joy practically rolling off their youngest mate. They would give Harry the best Christmas ever, even if it killed them.


	26. Ch25: Christmas Morning

Today was my first day of school after the vacation. It went well. Now, enough about that and onwards to the story! Hope you like the chappie, even if I add a "mean cliffie". Enjoy!

~ Kitty

**THIS IS YAOI! BOYxBOY! TWO GUYS BEING TOGETHER!  
DO NOT READ ON, IF YOU DON'T LIKE! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!  
I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS AND WILL NOT CLAIM SO!**

"Talking"  
'Thinking'  
_"Parseltongue"  
Letters_  
**Flashback**

* * *

Harry woke up as soon as the sun shone through the windows. With a squeal, he jumped off the bed, not even caring that his mates were still sleeping, as he made his way to the living room, where the Christmas tree was glittering and the presents were lying underneath it, begging to be opened.

Harry stopped when he noticed his mates weren't there, and he went back to the bedroom. "Get up! I want to open presents!" he squealed, as he started jumping on the bed. Lucius was lying close to the edge, and the vibrations of the jumping soon had him on the floor.

Lucius got up and jumped to catch Harry, but with a perfect jump, Harry was off the bed, and Lucius managed to knock Severus and Tom off the bed. The jump woke up Draco, who had taken over Harry's spot on the middle of the bed, keeping him safe from falling.

Two angry glares were directed at Lucius, as Severus and Tom stood, but Lucius had no time to notice, since he was chasing Harry, who was squealing and giggling. Draco just ignored them all and snuggled back into the bed.

Harry ran from the room into the hall, where the almost naked Lucius eagerly followed. Tom and Severus suddenly felt like the rush of the chase as well, and soon the three males were hunting Harry through the manor.

It didn't take long for Draco to wake up again, since his instincts told him to join the others. He calmly got dressed and walked out in the hall. Harry crashed right into Draco's arms, and the two teens were lying sprawled out on the floor when the three older men caught up. Harry, like before, was giggling happily, and the men knew Harry wouldn't allow them to go back to sleep.

-#-#-#-#-

Draco could barely hold Harry back. "Harry, wait! Tom needs to bring the snacks in before you can unwrap the presents!" Harry kept struggling. How could they wait so calmly? Harry felt he was bursting with excitement!

Luckily it didn't take long for Tom to get there, so Draco finally let go of Harry. Mere seconds later, all four Slytherins were holding a package, while Harry was jumping with joy.

The men quickly noticed the packages were the ones they had found on their little hunt the previous day, and they instantly knew why Harry was so eager. He wanted them to open their gifts.

Lucius started, and the others watched calmly. The oddly shaped package changed shape as soon as the gift paper was off, and Lucius understood why Harry had made sure they couldn't shrink them. If they did, it would have gotten the real shape much too early. Lucius was stunned when he saw what was in the package. The books Harry gave him were not only priceless; they had been thought to be lost on that day, when Harry gained his scar and the home was wrecked.

Lucius was too stunned to notice Draco was opening his gift. He looked at the variety of bottles and read the labels. Scented massage oils and bath oils, all of them specially made to keep the skin healthy and heal minor wounds and bruises, as well as soothing sore muscles. Draco carefully put the box down, before he hugged Harry.

Harry was giggling, and Tom calmly started opening his gift. His gift was... A potion…? "Harry, what's this?" he asked nervously.

Harry smiled softly. "Sev helped me make it. It is specially made for creatures with harmed souls. It will take the pieces of your soul back, forcefully if someone tries to keep it. It will heal your soul and make your whole again…" Tom didn't know what to say, so he carefully put the box down and pulled Harry into a kiss, while Draco was still holding him.

Lucius had finally snapped out of his trance, and Severus opened his gift. A book? He took the book out, but no title was written on it, so he opened it and froze when he saw what it said. Harry had given him a book about potions written by Salazar Slytherin!

Draco and Tom finally left Harry alone, as they wanted to find the gifts they had bought for the others. Harry in the meantime was showered with kisses from Severus and Lucius, who were overjoyed with the books they got from him.

Draco found four identical gifts and curiously brought them out in the light. They were identical, except for the names of the receivers. Severus was the only one not getting one, so Draco expected them to be from said man. "Let's open these ones!" Severus' smirk told Draco that he truly was the giver of those similar gifts.

The four men the gifts were for took them and unpacked them calmly. All four gifts were the same; a diary and a necklace. "The books are connected, so we can write each other without needing to wait for owls to bring the letters forth and back, in case we aren't together. And the necklaces are charmed to instantly alert the others if one of us is hurt. If any harm falls upon any of us, the necklace will work as a portkey and send us to a safe house Lucius allowed me to use once." He smiled, as his mates all seemed so happy that he cared, and he knew Harry was overjoyed with the gift, when he saw the bright smile and the single tear running down the boy's cheek.

More gifts were dragged forth, and suddenly, Lucius held two gifts he had to open. He calmly opened the first one, which was from his son. In it was a ring, which made Lucius smile. "An antidote ring. How thoughtful, my dragon," he said softly and hugged his son. Harry tilted his head in confusion. Wasn't that just an ordinary gold ring with a ruby? Lucius chuckled. "This ring will magically test my blood if I'm getting any symptoms at all pointing to poisoning, and if it finds even trace amounts of poison, it will prick my finger and inject a small amount of antidote, all depending on what type of poison, of course." Harry nodded, and Lucius reached for the other one, which was from Tom. The book in the box almost had Lucius drooling. This rare book had been among the books Voldemort had gathered in his searching, and he remembered how he'd stared longingly after the book when he saw it; apparently Tom remembered as well.

Before anyone could say anything, Draco was opening a gift with his name on it. He was surprised by the content, considering it was from his father. Who would have thought Lucius would buy a dozen bottles of lube with different tastes, as well as a dozen bottles of scented massage oils and a book about proper massaging? A small note was attacked on the cover. 'Even the most submissive person can be in charge with the right equipment,' it said.

He quickly opened the last gift with his name on it, and with a grin, he counted up the rare potions ingredients Tom had given him. He loved the gifts! As soon as Draco had put the gifts aside, he grabbed a small package and held it to Harry. The raven-haired boy opened it, and saw the most beautiful bracelet ever! It was made up of five colors, presenting the five of them, and in the middle of each color was a small picture of each of them, fitting the color.

Harry showered Draco in happy kisses, and neither of them even noticed when Severus opened his gift from Draco. When Harry finally let go of Draco, Severus pulled him into a hug instead. The vials and boxers in the package were all filled with rare ingredients that Severus needed for some of the potions he wanted to sell in the shop he wanted to open.

Tom's squeal was the only thing that told them the unpacking of the gifts weren't over. They all looked at Tom, who was kissing Lucius so deeply, that Harry even had time to take his camera from a nearby shelf and take a picture of their kiss.

When they finally parted, they found a small gift and gave it to Severus. He opened it, and was surprised to find a key. "It's for your new shop. I bought you a full stock of potions ingredients and Luc bought the shop for you," Tom said softly from Lucius' embrace.

Severus couldn't stop staring at the key. They really did that for him? A small sound snapped him out of his thoughts though, as he saw one of the last three gifts were moving a bit. Lucius picked it up and handed it to Harry, who carefully put it down on the table and opened it.

A little kitten peeked up at Harry as soon as the lid was taken off the box, and Harry couldn't help the happy squeal. The white kitten was surprised by the sound, but it didn't mind the cuddling when Harry picked it up and held it to his chest. "It's SO cute! Thank you, Lucius!" he said happily.

Tom held the last gift for Harry over to the boy, while the kitten curled up in his lap. The box was quite alike to the one the kitten was in, and Harry wondered if that was an animal as well. As soon as he opened it, he was eye-to-eye with a beautiful white owl. It looked so much like Hedwig, except the grey coloring the edges of the owl's wings and the tips of the tail feathers.

The owl and the kitten didn't seem to notice each other, until Harry took the owl out on his lap. The owl, which was a female, instantly adopted the kitten and literally took it under her wing, when she heard it whine from having its nap disturbed. Harry watched, as the kitten snuggled up to the warm bird, while he thought of names for them.

Draco picked up the last present and held it to Tom. This box clearly also contained an animal, and everyone knew what it was instantly. Tom opened it, and saw a small snake curled up in its sleep. It had a bulge on its tiny body, and he knew it was resting peacefully after a great meal Draco had given it the previous day, before the box had been moved under the tree.

The snake stayed asleep, and Tom decided to wait until it was asleep. He brought it to another room, where he put it in the old aquarium, which Lucius had kept since Draco had asked him to. And now he saw it had been suited for the snake as well. He carefully levitated the snake in and closed the top, so it wouldn't escape and bite anyone. He saw how Harry brought the kitten and the owl into the room as well. He made sure there were a bowl with water and a plate with some food, as well as a soft blanket for them to sleep on, and the two wizards quietly snuck out to join the others.

When they reached the others, the room was cleaned up, and they could enjoy the last bit of the day in their bedroom. Harry suddenly realized most of the day had passed, and so, he ran off to the bedroom.

His mates were surprised and curious, and after making sure the candles were all off, they went to the bedroom. They didn't get any time to ask Harry what he was doing, seeing as they were frozen by the sight that met them in the room…


	27. Ch26: New Family

I'm adding this early in the morning, since I have plans later today! I hope you all like it. I hope you all liked the cliffie I made! Well thought through, if I do say so myself. I see so many stories with lame cliffhangers. Was this a good cliffhanger? I'll let you all decide that! Sorry this is short… Hope you like the chapter! Enjoy!

~ Kitty

**THIS IS YAOI! BOYxBOY! TWO GUYS BEING TOGETHER!  
DO NOT READ ON, IF YOU DON'T LIKE! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!  
I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS AND WILL NOT CLAIM SO!**

"Talking"  
'Thinking'  
_"Parseltongue"  
Letters_  
**Flashback**

* * *

Harry was lying on the bed, his wings spread out as a beautiful multicolored veil behind, around and under his body. He had a slightly thick liquid spread out on his chest and belly, which left lines down his sides. It looked like chocolate sauce, but in a light creamy color instead of chocolate brown. His cock had also been decorated with the creamy liquid, which ran down his shaft and onto his balls, seeing as it stood proud and erect for his mates.

The four men stood frozen, until Harry let out a soft purring sound, and within mere seconds they pounced. Draco was the closest, so he eagerly began pleasuring Harry's hot engorged flesh, while Tom began licking the liquid from Harry's left side and belly, and Severus did the same on his right. Lucius was too busy devouring Harry's mouth and the sweet sounds the boy could make.

The men were pleased to find that the liquid was magical, and that it changed flavor with every swipe of their tongues. The special sauce was magically made to change between a person's most liked tastes. Harry had thought it perfect, even if it could create weird combinations. What if the person liked pickles, chocolate, duck meat and ketchup? He had shuddered at the mere thought of such a combination.

Lucius finally released Harry's mouth, when they were both in need of air. A loud moan escaped Harry before he could even draw in his breath. He felt so loved and so special with his mates around. Who would have thought his plan would go so well?

Severus and Tom were done licking Harry's belly clean, and had moved onwards to his chest. When the liquid was all gone from his torso as well, they suddenly started ravishing a nipple each, as if they had silently agreed to see who could make Harry scream the most with pleasure.

Draco was still busy licking the hot cock clean, so Lucius started licking, kissing and nipping Harry's neck and shoulder, intent on leaving a lot of marks to show off that Harry was off the market. The soft moans and mewls were pouring from Harry's lips, as his mates were pleasuring his body.

It didn't take long before Harry was cleaned all over, though Draco continued lapping at Harry's warm flesh with his eager tongue. Lucius pulled back from Harry's neck, watching as the spots he had tended to turned into red and purple hickeys. Severus and Tom even stopped abusing Harry's nipples to look at the marks that made Lucius so proud.

Draco continued pleasuring Harry, while the three older men admired Lucius' marks, and it didn't take long before the raven-haired teen came in his youngest mate's mouth. The pleasured cry caught their attention, and they quickly realized they had forgotten their main goal in the bed.

Draco eagerly swallowed the "gift" from Harry, before he snuggled up to his year mate. Severus and Tom cuddled up to each their side of the teens, and Lucius lay down, spooning Severus. They lay together for a while, before the three eldest men finally admitted defeat and went to sleep with the teens.

-#-#-#-#-

Draco was proudly puffing up his chest the next morning. Harry decided to sneak out from the bedroom while the other men tickled Draco into understanding not to gloat towards them. Harry walked to the room where his new pets were waiting for him, and he was very happy he had pulled some boxers and a t-shirt on.

The kitten meowed as soon as it saw him, which woke the owl. The beautiful owl flew the short span over to Harry's shoulder, where she landed calmly and started nipping his ear affectionately. He giggled and picked up the kitten. The snake was still sleeping, so Harry left it for Tom to feed.

He quickly made his way to the kitchen, where he was happy to find a big box with food for both his pets. He put the kitten down on one of the kitchen chairs with the softest pillows, and with a soft purr, the kitten curled up and waited for Harry to bring some food. The owl flew over and sat on the back of the chair, watching over the kitten's nap.

Harry made breakfast easily. He still had the routine from the Dursleys, and the food was ready after just half an hour. He picked up the kitten and set it on the table. The little kitten started rubbing against his hand with a purr, and Harry broke off a tiny bit of bacon and held out to it. The kitten curiously chewed on the tiny piece of meat, and it didn't take long before it used its most adorable look to ask for more.

Harry looked at the owl, who gave out a soft chirp, and suddenly he thought of the perfect name for her. "Blizzard!" he exclaimed happily. "Do you like that name, girl? Do you want to be named Blizzard?" She flapped her wings and bobbed her head, and Harry turned back to the mewling kitten. "And you… We need a name for you as well…" He held his hand over to the kitten, which started licking his lightly greasy fingers. Blizzard gave out a chirp and flapped her wings, catching Harry's attention again. She kept her wings spread for a bit, before she got comfortable again. "Maybe we should call you Snowflake?" he asked softly. The kitten battered his fingers with the tiny white paws. "No?" Blizzard gave out another chirp, and Harry smiled. "Then how about Feather?" As if they understood him, Blizzard gave out a low hoot, and the kitten started purring. "Feather it is then," he said with a smile, as he started with his breakfast. Soon after, he realized he didn't know the gender of his kitten.

-#-#-#-#-

Tom had gone to check on his new little snake as soon as the others went for breakfast. The kitten and the owl were gone, so he knew Harry had been there. He walked over and looked through the glass, and his red eyes met two black beads, before the snake suddenly had hidden itself. _"It's okay, I won't hurt you," _Tom hissed, and the small snake peeked out from behind the rock.

He calmly took the glass lid off and reached a hand down to the snake. _"You speak!" _it hissed, and slid closer to Tom's hand. _"Are you my owner? The moonlight haired human said I was a gift for another."_ Tom smiled and carefully picked up the snake.

The snake wasn't big enough to secure itself. It would only just be able to have its snout and tail tip touch, if it went around his wrist, and he knew he had to watch over it until it grew bigger. _"I was born with the ability to speak to snakes. And yes, I am your owner. Do you have a name?" _The snake shook its tiny head, and Tom thought about names for a while. _"Well, how about Vine? You have the same green color as jungle vines." _The snake seemed to think about it, though after a few minutes, Tom couldn't stand the eager silence anymore. _"Do you want me to set you down on the pebbles again, or do you want to come meet the family?" _The snake finally looked up at him with a hopeful look, and Tom groaned. "_You want to be named Pebble?" _The snake nodded its tiny head. _"My mates will think I've gone crazy for naming you that, but alright. Your name is Pebble. Can you tell me your gender at least?" _he asked calmly, as the snake curled around his fingers.

Pebble stopped moving and gave a soft hiss. _"Female," _she said. _"And I want to meet the family." _Tom nodded and calmly brought her along to the kitchen, where everyone else sat and ate in peace.

Draco was the first one to notice the snake. "Oh, you brought the new little snake! Have you given it a name yet?" That brought all attention to the snake, which was curled up around Tom's fingers.

Tom smiled. "Yes. She didn't like it much though, and decided she wanted to be named Pebble," he answered truthfully. "Harry, have you named your pets yet?" he asked, bringing the focus off the snake, which had been squeezing his fingers tightly.

Harry grinned, and picked up the kitten. "The owl liked the name Blizzard…" Blizzard gave out a low hoot to agree with him, and he calmly petted the kitten. "And it seems Blizzard had already decided to name the kitten, so my pets are named Blizzard and Feather." The kitten purred, and rubbed against Harry's hands. "I haven't a clue what gender the kitten is yet. I don't know exactly how to check it on a cat, especially not this small." Draco picked the kitten up from Harry, which earned him a whine from Feather and a warning screech from Blizzard.

He checked the kitten's underside quickly, before setting the kitten down in Harry's arms again, where it hid as well as it could. "It's also a female," he said calmly, and continued eating. The table was silent once more, and the only sound heard was the soft purring of Feather, as she took a nap with Harry as her pillow.


	28. Ch27: Ending Of The Year

Also a bit short... I'm not good with fillers, but large timeskips are annoying, don't you agree? Oh well, hope you like the chapter! Enjoy!

~ Kitty

**THIS IS YAOI! BOYxBOY! TWO GUYS BEING TOGETHER!  
DO NOT READ ON, IF YOU DON'T LIKE! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!  
I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS AND WILL NOT CLAIM SO!**

"Talking"  
'Thinking'  
_"Parseltongue"  
Letters_  
**Flashback**

* * *

Green eyes were watching the tall blonde, as he led the small group through the manor. His body didn't show any difference from his usual, cold personality, which led Harry to believe he was nervous or upset about something. Why else would he hide his emotions behind such coldness once again?

Harry noticed they were heading to the room Lucius had warded off from them, and he was almost shaking with eagerness when Lucius started removing the wards. He didn't even notice how Tom tried not to laugh at his eagerness, which was lucky for Tom; he did not want to sleep alone on a couch after all, especially not during Christmas time.

As soon as the wards were gone and Lucius had opened the door for them, Harry zoomed into the room to see what had been kept secret from him. He instantly froze when he saw the beautiful room, as did the three others who had not yet seen the room.

The walls were made to look like Hogwarts and the grounds around the castle, and the wall opposite the door was just one big window. They could see the clouds moving across the sky slowly; making them feel like they were actually there, as well as the weather on the walls seemed to copy the weather outside the manor.

Two cribs were already set up side by side, one in a light sky blue and silver with night sky blue bedding covered in small white spots to look like a real night sky, and the other in a light pink and a light, creamy yellow with beautiful light lavender colored bedding, and at the opposite site of the room were two changing tables and a bookcase alike the ones in the library, but with all things needed for the first part of a child's life instead of books.

Harry stared at the room with teary eyes. This was why Lucius was so secretive! In a matter of seconds, Lucius was on the floor with Harry on top of him, hugging him and crying his happy tears into the blonde's shirt. Lucius instantly knew he did the right thing when he made the room a surprise.

-#-#-#-#-

Harry was whiny and Draco didn't like it one bit. "But I don't want to wear these clothes! They're stiff and annoying! Can't I just stay in our bedroom while you guys do the New Year's Eve party?" he whined for about the tenth time, while his clothes were fitted.

Draco had listened to Harry's whining for almost an hour, while the clothes were fitted on his body, and he was getting sick of having to give the same answer again and again. "You have to be there. It is hosted at our manor, so since you and Lucius are mates, they expect you to be by his side as the hostess." Harry started pouting again, and Draco wanted nothing more than to bend him over the nearby table and have his wicked way with him to bring a smile back on those delicious lips, but he knew they had too much to do before that would be allowed to happen.

The fitting was taking forever in Harry's eyes, and Draco's calm words didn't calm him like the blonde hoped they would. How could he stop squirming when the clothes weren't comfortable for him? After another half hour of Harry's whining, Draco finally gave up and helped Harry get them off. "If you don't get formal clothes, what will you wear at the party?" Harry just grinned and dragged Draco out of the shop. He already had formal clothes made, but why would he tell the other teen that, when this earned him a free trip to Diagon Alley, so he could visit the twins!

It didn't take long before Harry was sulking though. The twins' shop had been closed and Draco had clearly been hiding something from him, when he asked what Draco thought they were doing on a day they would have been open. He wondered if it was a surprise, like when Lucius had made the nursery, or whether the younger blonde was just hiding something from him. With a sad sigh, he decided to trust Draco even if his instincts told him to make sure his family would be safe.

-#-#-#-#-

Severus was in the nursery again. It made him realize how lucky he was. He could get children, even though his sexuality should have made it naturally impossible to make children with his lover. He was amazed that he had gotten such a great family, and he couldn't help wondering what he did to deserve it.

Lucius walked in and hugged him. "Dreaming about the future or relishing the present?" he asked softly, earning a smile and a comfortable sigh from his mate. "I can't wait either for the joy of children…" A small hum answered the statement, and they just enjoyed the wonderful room they were in. How did they ever get so lucky?

Tom watched from the door. Physically, he was younger than them now, though he couldn't help wondering if he still counted as the oldest mate, since he was born so very many years before any of the others. A small voice buzzed in the back of his mind. 'What if they find you too old? What if you only _look_ young? What if you cannot give Harry the family he wants?' He would never admit it, but he was scared. Not by the thoughts, but by the truth in them.

-#-#-#-#-

Harry was nervous, and none of his mates blamed him. Narcissa had been less than happy when she had agreed to come to the manor at the party. They expected her to blow up at Harry, most likely leaving with less blood than when she arrived. They were in for a big surprise though.

As soon as she had seen Harry, she had walked over to him, and Draco had almost run to save Harry from Narcissa's anger. They were all surprised when she dragged him off to the buffet table, telling him that he would never carry to term if he didn't gain some weight to strengthen his body for the carrying of children.

Narcissa didn't show any anger towards Harry, until he said he was unsure about getting kids, because of his horrible luck so far. Narcissa had not accepted that, and she had almost yelled at him that she expected at least one little girl with Harry's unruly hair, though blonde, and his green eyes as well. That had been a big shock, but in the end, Harry had promised she would get an invitation to come to the scans as soon as he got pregnant. That had cooled her down, and their pleasant night had continued.

Lucius and Draco were stunned to see Narcissa act so motherly to Harry, that they did not realize their special guests arrived. "It's lovely to see you both are able to drop the masks, but it is not very polite to forget your guests. What are you gaping at?" a voice asked, snapping both blondes out of the trance.

Draco cleared his throat and looked at the newcomers. "Oh, nothing special… Just my mother forcing Harry to eat more so he's ready for when he gets pregnant, since she's determined to get little female Harry copies with blonde hair running around, so she has grandchildren to spoil…" Within seconds, Molly left the group of redheads and went over to Narcissa and Harry. It didn't take long before both women were happily taking care of Harry, so he could be ready to make them grandmothers.

Lucius noticed the 'save me'-look in Harry's eyes, and instantly called him over. To say he was shocked was an understatement. He was instantly wrapped into a warm embrace by Remus, and as soon as he was released two identical redheads replaced the warmth with their own. "Are the snakes treating you nicely…" the one at Harry's left asked. "…or do we have to prank them to impotence?" the other finished.

The two blondes paled at the threat, making Harry giggle. "They're wonderful, guys. No need to ruin my chance to get kids. Your mother would kill you if you tried, and now she has backup!" The boys looked at Molly, who was sharing advice and health tips with Narcissa. Harry suddenly realized he had something new to share with his family, so he instantly dragged the twins to the nursery. The rest of the group followed quickly.

It didn't take long before Narcissa and Molly were in the nursery, and Lucius and Draco were at the receiving end of a long lecture from Molly, who wanted the nursery to have more furniture, especially matching dressers, since she was already planning what baby clothes to sow and knit for the not even conceived children.

Tom carefully hugged Harry from behind, as the Weasleys studied the beautiful nursery. "Love, you have a few more guests. I think you will be pleasantly surprised." Harry turned, and as soon as Tom let go, he found himself hugged by a certain muggleborn Gryffindor witch.

Hermione kept hugging him, until he gasped for air, and she finally remembered to let go. "G-good to see you too, 'Mione," he managed to say, as his lungs get reacquainted with the much needed oxygen.

Looking over her shoulder, he noticed Luna and Neville were hand in hand, patiently waiting to get a chance to say hi. "Are they treating you well? If not, I will send the twins after them." Harry giggled at that and went over to say hi to his other friends. Draco's smug grin told Harry that the secret had not been a danger, just a wonderful surprise.

After a bit of talking and showing the last of the newcomers the nursery, they all joined the party. Harry couldn't believe they had invited his lion family into their snake pit! With a small grin that made his mates wonder what he was thinking, he started planning the torturous, yet wonderful reward he had to give them that night.


	29. Ch28: Torturous Reward

Another chappie. I hope y'all like it! Enjoy!

~ Kitty

**THIS IS YAOI! BOYxBOY! TWO GUYS BEING TOGETHER!  
DO NOT READ ON, IF YOU DON'T LIKE! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!  
I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS AND WILL NOT CLAIM SO!**

"Talking"  
'Thinking'  
_"Parseltongue"  
Letters_  
**Flashback**

* * *

Harry watched the four men writhing on the bed. Who would have thought magical cock rings and lust spells could work so well together? Harry surely didn't mind the view he had of the four men.

Draco's cheeks were red and his eyes closed, while his entire body simply screamed for release, and Tom was getting so frustrated that tears were running down his cheeks. Severus and Lucius were more experienced, so they weren't as affected, though if Lucius' blush and the way Severus gnawed his lower lip were any indication, he had to admit the combination was a success.

Harry took pity on the men and finally moved onto the big bed, letting his own naked form get caressed and worshipped by the begging men. "You were all so amazing this evening, so I've decided you all deserve a reward." The men were all shocked that the torturous rings around their most intimate areas were seen as a reward. "But you've all been mean to me in the past, so I thought I'd blend in some punishment… How would you say it, Dray…?" Harry thought about it a bit. "If you were in my place, I think you'd say you were teaching us our place. And Sev, you would simply say you wanted to teach us all respect, would you not?" Harry grinned softly, and the four men kept silent while watching him. "Luc, you'd probably tell us, that you would show us true power, and Tom, you would want obedience, so you would be in control…" The men were nervous now. What was he planning?

Harry calmly caressed Tom's chest, rubbing the nipples gently. A soft moan flowed freely from the man's lips, and Harry pulled his hand away, letting it rest on Draco's hip. His other hand caressed Severus' arm, before sliding over and resting on Lucius' waist. "Harry, please stop this… We all need to cum…" Draco whimpered softly.

The green eyed boy smiled softly, caressing the pale hip his hand was resting on. "Oh, Draco, do you not understand the situation? You need to learn, love. You need to learn before I will let you gain the reward. What can you learn from this?" he asked softly, and Draco cast down his gaze, as he thought about it.

They were all drawn in by Severus' voice piercing the silence. "I understand what you wish me to learn. Respect is not given, it is earned, whether while apart or while together, it is wrong of me to require respect from someone whom I have just met. It is wrong of me to think, that just because some magical children grow up and learn to respect their elders, superiors or teachers, it does not mean every magical person knows it, since some people are muggleborn or were raised by muggles, and cannot know the shallow ways of thinking that some pureblood families seem to imprint into their children from they are born. I am sorry I taught you so unfairly at Hogwarts." Draco was in awe at the words coming from his godfather.

Harry smiled. "Very good, Severus! You will be the first to get your reward, once you've all learnt your lessons. You've earned my respect tonight, and I am truly proud of you." Severus smiled softly, giving a soft nod. He was proud, but not because he was first, no. He was proud that he had earned Harry's respect and pride in an honest way and not with tricks.

Tom spoke up suddenly. "Obedience is useless at most times," he said softly. "For a rescue mission or a group assignment, it can be good that someone is in charge, to make the assignment or mission happen smoothly, but in many cases it is bad to demand obedience… I should never have demanded such obedience, or earn it through fear… Obedience should be earned with respect, and have limits and rules… It's wrong to demand obedience. It has to be free willed, or the person can rebel and hurt not only the demanding person, but themselves as well… I'm sorry, love, that I've been so cruel…" Tom's tears were still flowing, but it was clear they weren't purely from the sexual frustration anymore.

Harry kissed the tears away, calmly hugging the red eyed man. "Tom, it was not your fault. Dumbledore was to blame for your horrible change. I am so proud of you, that you have learnt your lesson." Tom's tears slowly stopped, and the sadness was forgotten when he felt the love and pride swell in his heart.

Lucius looked at Draco. He had already learnt his lesson, but his instinct told him to make sure his mates were happy before he was, so he felt he should give Draco the chance to earn his reward first. Draco didn't notice though, since he was still deep in thought.

It took a few more minutes, and the other three had followed Lucius' gaze to Draco, but the young blonde was still deep in thought. It took almost ten minutes before Draco finally spoke, yet his voice was no more than a whisper. "I'm so sorry, Harry… I've always been raised to think a Malfoy got everything he wanted, so when you denied me friendship when we met, it was new for me… It's no excuse, I know, but before I went to Hogwarts, I only ever met purebloods who thought of purebloods as superiors to everyone and everything else. I never get the view from another kind of person, since no muggles, muggleborn or half-bloods were allowed within the manor, except Severus, who was a part of the family, even if not by blood… It was wrong of me to ever claim to be better than anyone else before it had been proven. And even then I should have had more grace and not rub it in the face of whoever I was competing with. No matter blood, status or name, we're all humans; we're all equal. Can you ever forgive me, Harry?" Draco's eyes were teary, and Lucius felt guilt gnaw at his heart. He had been the one to mainly raise Draco after all.

Harry smiled softly, and caressed the other teen's side. "I forgive you, Dray. I'm so proud of you, love." Those words made Draco smile, even if the tears still decided to fall. Harry turned to Lucius. "You seemed to learn your lesson first of you all, yet you waited patiently for the others to lessen the burden on their hearts. You can lessen your burden as well now." The three men looked at Lucius, noticing the slight bit of regret and guilt that Harry could see so easily.

Lucius cleared his throat and spoke up calmly. "For the longest time, my father taught me that power and fame is what makes our family unique. He taught me to respect my betters and gain respect from those below me; those with less power and fame… But in truth, the power is not measured in what you can do for yourself, but what you actually do for others. You can show off strength outside, to make others see that you are not someone they should trick, but even if your body is strong, it does not mean that you are. A person's strength does not come from themselves, but from those they share it with. When a person share their strength with another, the other will return the favor, and together, the two will be stronger than if they're alone. I regret always fighting my battles alone, since I now know how much better it is to share my strength and my love with others. If you can ever forgive me for the past, I'd like to always share my strength with you all, for without the strength of this family, I won't have any strength at all." That made Draco gasp; a Malfoy usually never mentioned when they had a weak moment!

Harry was pleased though. He twirled his wand in the air, murmuring a spell that connected to the rings. "Lucius, I have already forgiven you. I am proud you learnt your lesson so well." The rings started vibrating and pulsing around the four men's cocks, and a squeak escaped Draco's throat, while the others started writhing again. "You've all earned your reward, and I know you will like it." He tapped his wand at the ring around Severus' cock, and the man yelped when he felt like a needle had pricked his sensitive flesh for a nanosecond. "Don't worry. You will like the effect, love," Harry said softly.

True to the words, the ring snapped off a few seconds later, and Severus felt almost blinded by the pleasure, when the orgasm hit him hard. He was so caught up in the pleasure, that he didn't even notice he had frosted his own chest and belly with about three times as much semen as he usually send out.

Draco watched nervously, as Harry tapped Tom's ring, and the other man seemed equally shocked by the sudden pleasure. The young blonde felt his father's hand on his shoulder, and when he looked up and steel grey met silvery ice blue, he didn't even notice Harry tapped his ring as well. The ring pricked him as well, and as soon as it snapped off and he finally came, he gave out a quite loud squeal, which sounded far too girly in his own ears. "Best punishment and reward ever…" he said low, before he felt his body give in to the promise of a good night's rest.

Lucius waited patiently, as the others were tapped. He tried to stay calm as his own cock ring was tapped, but he lost control as soon as he felt the prick from the ring and his body filled with delightful warmth. His orgasm hit him faster than he could say "wand". Not that he was able to form a sentence with such mind-numbing pleasure rushing through him, but that was not the point. He had earned Harry's pride and respect with honest regret and guilt, and that made the orgasm even better.

Harry smiled softly, happy that he had drunk a calming draught before he came in, so he didn't give in to the temptation of his naked mates begging for release. He carefully made sure all four men were comfortable, since they were all asleep already after the powerful orgasm. "Well, the twins will be happy that their new potion is a success… We will definitely need more later on…" he mumbled softly, as he cuddled up in between his mates, letting the sleep wash over him as well.


	30. Ch29: Spring Is Here

As promised! Two chapters. Read the next one after this one, hehe. Hope you like it. Enjoy!

~ Kitty

**THIS IS YAOI! BOYxBOY! TWO GUYS BEING TOGETHER!  
DO NOT READ ON, IF YOU DON'T LIKE! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!  
I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS AND WILL NOT CLAIM SO!**

"Talking"  
'Thinking'  
_"Parseltongue"  
Letters_  
**Flashback**

* * *

Harry looked out the window as the sun rose. Lucius had paid for private tutoring, and Harry couldn't wait for spring, so he could get most of his lessons outside. The snow was already melting, so Harry couldn't sit still, which had frustrated his teacher to no end, so Lucius had made an agreement with the man, that he would get a week off with payment, if he would keep his schedule free to pick up the lessons once the weather got better.

Harry was happy the offer had been too good to say no to, since it gave him seven whole days to enjoy the sensation of the sun coming out, the snow melting, sprouts peeking from the ground, the wind getting slightly warmer.

Draco walked over to Harry. "Only three more days before you start your lessons again… Are you excited? You'll only have potions inside now." That statement made Harry even more eager and happy, and Draco got pounced by the other boy, before he could even say one more word.

Harry was now on top of Draco, his multicolored wings spread out behind him, while he was kissing Draco, who was pinned to the ground and could do nothing but kissing back. That was the scene Tom walked in on. "Why, I thought Lucius said sexual actions were to stay out of the library?" he asked with a grin.

Draco turned his head, breaking the kiss with Harry, and looked at the red eyed man. "Well, he's happy spring is here. It's not my fault he pounced while we were in here." He shivered when Harry started kissing down his jaw to his neck, leaving a big red mark before he pulled away from the blonde's neck. "Any specific reason you came in here? Need help looking for some books?" Harry got off Draco and helped him up; grinning when he saw the red mark was just above the shirt's collar.

Tom looked at Harry. "I actually need to talk to Harry. I have some worries I need to talk to him about. I've been quiet about them until now, but I cannot stop worrying, so I thought I should share them…" he said truthfully.

Harry pulled Tom into a hug right away, forgetting about Draco. "What is it, Tom? You can talk to me about everything!" he said. He did not like to see his mate so worried and upset.

Tom sat down, and Harry sat down with him. "I know my body is around thirty now, but I am more than seventy years old in truth… I just can't help worrying that I won't be able to make you pregnant. What if it's only the stamina that is young?" He didn't meet Harry's eyes. Would Harry hate him now?

But the teen merely giggled. "Oh, Tom, you don't have to worry about that. If that ever happens, I bet Sev can make a potion that will help. But until that happens and a healer tells you so, don't worry, okay? You're still young. I bet Sev and Lucius will be impotent before you. They are after all about a decade older than you are right now." Tom smiled softly. Harry always knew how to cheer him up. "Where are those two at? Haven't seen them since I left the bed," he asked curiously.

Draco smirked. "They are still in bed. They just cuddled up to each other when Tom and I left the bed." Harry giggled. Even though Draco and he were the teenagers, it was Lucius and Severus who wanted to sleep in every single day they didn't have work.

A house elf popped into the room. "Breakfast is ready, sirs." Harry smiled at her, and she disappeared instantly. He was still a bit sad that the house elves didn't believe his kindness to be real. They got up and made their way to the dining room.

-#-#-#-#-

Harry sat down in his seat, trying his best not to laugh. Severus looked like a pouting child; annoyed that he had to get up for school, while Lucius looked like he hadn't even gone to sleep. "They aren't morning people, but it has some charm, don't you agree?" Draco whispered from beside him. Harry finally let go of the laugh, and all eyes were on him.

When Harry finally stopped laughing, everyone looked at him oddly. Draco didn't understand what was so fun, Tom hadn't followed their train of thoughts, and Lucius and Severus just knew they were the ones being laughed at.

It was quickly forgotten, when Tom started talking about the day, and what he was planning to do. Draco and Harry started talking as well, and soon everyone was happily eating their breakfast. The two eldest Slytherins were too caught up in their breakfast to notice the big red mark on Draco's neck.

-#-#-#-#-

Severus looked at the potion Harry had made. "Perfect. Very good, Harry. You're getting good at this." Harry smiled proudly. "As soon as you can make the potions without looking at the book, we can get a person from the Ministry to grade you, and you won't need to go back to Hogwarts to finish your schooling. At least not in potions," he said calmly, and started bottling the potion.

Harry helped carry the bottles up from the potions lab in the basement. They were put in the potion cabinets around the house, and Harry felt very proud that Severus actually thought so well of his potion, that he put them in the cabinets.

Draco came over to them and helped with the many bottles. "Helping Sev filling up the cabinets, I see. Did he make it, or is this one of yours that he finally let you put out to use?" Harry's proud smile told Draco more than words could.

It didn't take long before Lucius came over to them, looked at the bottles and took one from Severus. He downed it in one gulp and left the room. "It seems you chose a good potion to make, Harry. Who would have thought Lucius would need a headache potion just when you finished making a batch? And now we will see how well you made it on a test subject as well." Harry giggled.

Draco helped put the last few bottles in the cabinets, before they went to find Lucius. Draco wanted to see how well the potion worked. They didn't even need to enter the room to find out though. Lucius was in the study, smiling brightly, while working on some paperwork for the Ministry. He seemed more peaceful than he'd been in ages.

Draco led Harry away, and not long after, they were cuddled up on the softest couch in the manor, in front of a lit and warm fireplace. He couldn't get a better family. A small voice in his head broke through his thoughts though. 'Your family will first get better when you get a child to love and care for.' With a content smile, he snuggled up to Draco. He couldn't agree more.


	31. Ch30: Family Harmony

I'm sorry I've been so busy and missed a deadline. School is tough, because I barely just got a very big project to work on. I will do my very best to keep up! Though don't worry too much if a chapter is a day late. It's just that I don't have much time to write outside school. Oh well. Hope you like it still, even though it's short. Enjoy!

~ Kitty

**THIS IS YAOI! BOYxBOY! TWO GUYS BEING TOGETHER!  
DO NOT READ ON, IF YOU DON'T LIKE! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!  
I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS AND WILL NOT CLAIM SO!**

"Talking"  
'Thinking'  
_"Parseltongue"  
Letters_  
**Flashback**

* * *

Feather gave out a purr, as she tried to catch the small toy Harry held in a string in front of her. She pounced, but just ended up digging her claws into Draco's leg, when she missed the toy. He gave a yelp of shock, and she jumped off and ran over to Blizzard, who just cooed at the kitten.

Harry checked Draco's legs, and was happy to see that Feather's claws weren't even big enough to scratch Draco's pants yet. Draco had merely been surprised, since he'd been reading a book Harry gave him.

Pebble slid across the floor, hissing softly. She crawled up Harry's leg and looked at him with her beady eyes. _"Where are the three others? I am hungry. I was supposed to get food this morning!" _she hissed at him.

Harry smiled and got up. "Want to come along and feed the pets, Draco, or would you rather keep reading?" Draco didn't answer, and Harry walked to the kitchen with a smile. Who knew Draco would like muggle horror books so much?

Harry went over to the storage room, and found the box with mice for Pebble and Blizzard. He took out two fat ones, and with Blizzard and Feather following, and Pebble on his shoulder, he made his way to Pebble's glass case.

He put the mouse down, and as soon as the small snake was curled around the rodent, he put the lid on it to give her privacy. The other mouse was just put on the ground and mere seconds later it sprung up and tried to escape. Blizzard caught it easily though, and the only one left was Feather. He found the dry cat food and put a half cupful out of the bag. He put it in her bowl and put half a can of tuna with it.

He emptied her water bowl, and put fresh water in it, and she ate happily, while Blizzard watched her. With a soft smile, he left the door slightly open and went back to the kitchen. He quickly made some sandwiches and tea, and brought them back to Draco. "Dray, are you hungry?" Draco put the book down, and smiled when Harry held a sandwich to him. "You've been reading for three hours. Maybe you should stop reading for now? It won't do for you to have nightmares and kick us all off the bed," he said with a smirk.

Draco nodded and took a bite from his sandwich. "Yeah…" he said after swallowing. "It's a good book though. So real, even though it is fictional! It's just so great! Maybe I should start making a limit?" He took another bite, looking at Harry with a smile.

Harry thought about it for a bit. "How about you read one chapter with the afternoon tea? Then you won't read too much at a time, you will be excited to read the next day, and you won't run out of books too soon." Draco nodded, and they ate in silence after that.

-#-#-#-#-

Lucius didn't browse the shop, but went straight to the redhead twins. "You two know Harry better than most. He is excited about spring, and I wish to get a surprise for him with a spring related theme, but I do not know what. Not even our other mates can know about it." The twins stared at him, before grins broke out identically on them.

Fred cast a privacy spell, creating a bubble around them, so they could talk without anyone hearing them. Meanwhile, Severus and Tom were browsing the shop, looking for things Harry would like. "Tom, do you think Harry will like these?" Severus asked, as he looked at a new type of candy the twins had made.

Tom walked over and looked at the shelf. The small chocolate bunnies were kept within a magical shield, and a small sign said the other bunnies; all in small boxes, would also come to life after being taken from the boxes. There were also a few different size pens with shields build in, so people could reach through, but the bunnies couldn't escape. They could be kept as cute pets or small snacks. Tom looked around, and noticed the bunnies came in at least five different types of chocolate. "It would be a perfect gift, come Easter. And cleaning up after them is easy, since they will maximum leave some chocolate stains if it is too hot." Severus nodded, and started reading about the different chocolates.

Lucius was smiling brightly when the privacy bubble was removed. "It's a deal. I will see you soon." With that, he left the shop, and his two mates quickly followed him. He had the trip's money and the shopping list after all.

-#-#-#-#-

Harry levitated Draco to bed, after he had fallen asleep on the couch. They had played tag outside, and after an hour of chasing Harry through the manor's gardens, Draco had finally given up and they went inside, just for the blonde to fall asleep on the couch.

The floo flared to life, and after pulling the duvet over Draco's body, Harry went to see who it was. Tom was faster though, and Harry found himself in a wonderful, warm hug shortly after. "I missed you too, Tom. Had a nice trip? Pebble was upset when you forgot giving her a mouse before Lucius dragged you though the floo. I fed the girls, and Draco's asleep in the bedroom after using all his energy trying to catch me in tag." Tom merely smiled and led Harry into the living room, where Draco's book still was on the table.

Severus and Lucius followed quickly, and after a single minute, a tea set and a plate with sandwiches stood ready at the table for the men. Severus picked up the muggle book and looked it over. "I did not know you liked horror, Harry. When did that happen?" he asked curiously.

Harry grinned and poured a cup of tea. "It's not mine. It's Draco's. When I was playing with Feather, he almost jumped off the couch when she pounced and got him instead of the toy. I got him to put it down and eat though. And then we played tag. He couldn't catch me!" Harry felt very proud with his speed and agility.

Lucius smiled softly and poured a cup of tea. He enjoyed hearing about the challenges Draco and Harry seemed to set up constantly. Sometimes it would be to see who could last the longest without breaking their kiss for air, other times it was a stamina or speed test, and sometimes they even challenged each other to see who could find the right book in the library, if one of them needed a book for something.

Harry set the cup down and continued telling about the day, though after some time, Severus took over and told how their trip went. He didn't get far with the story, before Harry had fallen asleep against Tom. The men ate in silence with small smiles playing on their lips. Lucius carefully levitated Harry to bed when they were done.

The three men undressed and took on their night clothes, before getting into the bed. They cuddled up to the two sleeping teens. Severus and Tom were both thinking about the cute little pets they were going to buy for them all, while Lucius silently went through the plans he had made with the twins. With soft smiles, they all fell asleep into a wonderful, peaceful sleep.


	32. Ch31: Frustration

My teacher decided to give me a very big project, so for now I will have to add only once a week. I still have a lot to do, living on my own and all, and with school taking so much time and energy, I don't have much motivated time to write. Don't worry. More smut will come soon.

~ Kitty

**THIS IS YAOI! BOYxBOY! TWO GUYS BEING TOGETHER!  
DO NOT READ ON, IF YOU DON'T LIKE! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!  
I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS AND WILL NOT CLAIM SO!**

"Talking"  
'Thinking'  
_"Parseltongue"  
Letters_  
**Flashback**

* * *

Harry had just finished his lessons, when a soft blindfold covered his eyes. "I have a surprise for you, love." Harry shivered at the tone in Lucius' voice, and instantly followed the man. Lucius was happy Harry's last lesson had been in the gazebo, since that made it easier to bring Harry to the garden without noticing it.

Harry noticed though, when he felt the softness of the grass replaced with the stone path under his shoes. He did not say anything, since he was still curious about his surprise, so he just let Lucius lead him.

-#-#-#-#-

The blindfold was removed, and tears welled to Harry's eyes. A heart shaped area had been filled with lilies. The lilies were all in their wing colors, though most were in the pure white that Harry's wings had had before he got his mates.

A picnic was set up not far from it, and Harry hugged Lucius, while his other mates were watching from the picnic blanket. Lucius led Harry to the blanket, and sat him down next to Tom and Severus, who held a present for him.

Harry took the present with nervous hands, and when he opened it, the sides fell down, and showed a cute little pet garden with small chocolate bunnies jumping around. Tom was happy he'd found out about Lucius' plans, so they could mix their ideas.

Harry was so happy about the entire surprise that he almost didn't notice, when some fireworks shot to the sky. They all looked at the beautiful display of colors in green, silver, gold and red. When the fireworks ended, they calmly ate the picnic, and Harry was so happy he had these men as his mates.

-#-#-#-#-

Draco was getting very annoyed. Just because the chance of getting kids would be bigger during his heat, it didn't mean Harry had to stop having sex with them, did it? He hadn't had relief for days, and now he wanted to scream from the frustration!

Tom walked in and noticed Draco's frustration. "Draco, why are you trying to gut the pillow?" His only answer was a snarl before Draco stomped from the room towards the bathroom. Tom instantly abandoned his quest to find some books for Harry, and went back to the study, to tell the others that Draco was acting strange.

Draco went to the bathroom and locked the door with a charm. It didn't take long for him to get off and shoot his load, but it frustrated him to no end that it didn't help at all with his needs. He decided a soothing bath would help his relax, and started filling the tub before he got naked and went in. A happy sigh slipped past his lips, as the coconut scented water warmed and relaxed his body.

His calm and content bath was ruined soon after though, when the door was tried, only to be proven locked. "Draco, are you in there?" Harry's voice sounded through the door. "Would you mind if I join you? I need a break from the others." Draco grabbed his wand from the small shelf near the tub, and unlocked the door.

Harry was in and had locked the door again within seconds. "What did they do to make you need a break from them?" Draco asked, as he put his wand back on the shelf.

Harry undressed and joined Draco in the tub. "Tom seemed to think that you were in a bad mood, which meant we all had to fuss over you. After two minutes, their planning on how to spoil you and fuss over you became too much and I snuck out. I decided to take a bath, and you were here, so I guess I could hide with you." Draco hummed softly in agreement, and the silence filling the room made them both sigh contently.

Draco didn't know when it happened, but suddenly, Harry was next to him, resting his head on the blonde's shoulder, while Draco had his arm around Harry and caressed Harry's side and hip. Harry's eyes were closed, but his constant smile told Draco that their closeness made Harry content as well.

Draco suddenly realized something. Where had all his frustration gone? The bath would relax him, but usually he'd need to jerk off several times while in the tub, to calm his horny body, but just being close to Harry like this had relieved him of all his tension! Harry instantly noticed when Draco's caresses had stilled. "Dray, you okay?" he murmured softly.

Draco grinned. "I'm great, thanks to you. Had I known sexual frustration could be relieved by sharing a bath with you, then I'd done that much earlier." This caught Harry's attention, and he sat up and looked at Draco. "Well," Draco continued. "We haven't had much sex lately, and I am a teenager after all. I'm actually surprised you don't seem to want to have sex as often as most teenagers. It's not that I want you to change or anything; it just surprised me." Draco smiled softly. He definitely didn't want Harry to change, but he was amazed that the raven-haired teen didn't seem to need relief as often as the rest of them.

Harry smiled and got out of the water. "Well, I think it's a good thing I enjoy bathing like this with you then. Let's dry off and go get something to eat. I don't know about you, but I am starving," he said happily.

Draco got out of the water and started drying Harry's shoulders and back. "You make it sound like an indirect offer for a dinner date." Harry blushed, making Draco chuckle. "But still, I'd love to. Let's go one of the less used ways. Maybe we can get to the kitchen before the others find us." Harry nodded, as they dried themselves off.

-#-#-#-#-

Tom sat in the study with Lucius and Severus, as they still were planning how to cheer up Draco. "I think we've planned for all kinds of anger and frustration. Maybe now we should go find him and Harry?" Lucius asked, and the dark haired men nodded. They made their way around the house, checking everywhere, until they finally found the two teens.

They were surprised to see Harry and Draco in the kitchen, both of them calm and happy, chatting about their plans for the future. The three men threw their plans away, and joined the teens for lunch.

-#-#-#-#-

Harry hummed softly, as he cuddled up to Draco. He was happy, and Draco wasn't frustrated anymore. The three other men had not told them their plans, no matter how much they asked, and Harry had decided that they weren't allowed to cuddle until bedtime, if they didn't tell them.

Lucius had started working on some paper work for the Ministry, while Severus went into the lab and made some potions, but after the first explosion, Harry knew Tom's boredom and jealousy had ruined the three men's work.

It didn't take long for Draco and Harry before bedtime arrived, though it was clear to them that it had been forever for the three other men, seeing as they were in the bed faster than ever before. With a soft smile, Harry kept Draco close, and it didn't take long before they were all asleep, cuddled up with each other.


	33. Ch32: Surprise Surprise

Thank you to **drarrypotter94 **for showing me that some people do not just whine about the lack of sex and updates. You made my day! And to **Kittens-Are-Fluffy**, who made it clear they thought I lack sex in the story, I'd just like to say that, the more people whine about wanting stuff that is not to be put in the story yet when I follow the plot, the more I'll use fillers to postpone the sexual actions. If you cannot be patient and wait for the big sex scenes, then I will need to show you that I do not follow my reads' ideas, if they ruin the plot, by making you wait longer. Think about it. And yes, I know it's short, but I had very little time to write. Hope you like the chapter! Enjoy!

~ Kitty

**THIS IS YAOI! BOYxBOY! TWO GUYS BEING TOGETHER!  
DO NOT READ ON, IF YOU DON'T LIKE! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!  
I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS AND WILL NOT CLAIM SO!**

"Talking"  
'Thinking'  
_"Parseltongue"  
Letters_  
**Flashback**

* * *

Harry was grinning when he entered the bedroom. He wanted to make his mates happy, and since they were all getting frustrated from the lack of sex, why not make ready for a fun night for them? With a careful hand, he added the last touch to the beauty of the room, and he knew they were in for a wonderful night. Now he just had to keep his mates out of the room until nighttime.

-#-#-#-#-

Draco was slightly nervous. He had promised he'd take Harry out to see the Malfoy family's pegasi, since many mares had gotten foals during the spring, and first now had all the mothers left the stables with their little ones. But he had forgotten that they were getting their new stallion today. The stallion was kicking, bucking, neighing, jumping, whining and rearing constantly, and even the magical ropes had a hard time controlling him. They even had to petrify his wings, so he wouldn't just fly away.

Lucius stood next to him, and watched angrily, as the stallion reared once again. "We cannot keep that animal. It will wreck the stable and most likely harm someone in the progress." Draco watched as the otherwise wonderful stallion continued his fight. "It is a pity, really. I wanted to give him to Harry, but we cannot give him such a beast." Draco watched as the stallion reared and neighed.

He suddenly got an idea, and turned to his father with a grin. "You taught me from a young age to ride and tame horses. I am sure Harry wouldn't mind seeing me tame the stallion after I show him the other pegasi. You know how excited he was to hear that some of the mares have foals." Lucius thought about it for a moment, before giving a small nod and turning back to the manor.

Draco was excited, but he was stopped before he got close to the stallion. "I will send Severus along, so he can petrify the beast if you are in danger. You know I do not wish you harmed." Draco grinned, as the other blonde went into the house. He couldn't wait.

-#-#-#-#-

Harry walked over to Draco calmly, and it didn't take long before he noticed the angry stallion. "What's wrong with him, Draco? Why is he so angry?" he asked, and stayed behind the blonde.

Draco smiled and kissed Harry's cheek. "He is just in a bad mood. It will be better once I've tamed him." Harry stared at the wild horse, and Draco couldn't help the chuckle. "His name fits him. Wildfire." Harry didn't say anything; he merely stared at the stallion.

Severus came over shortly after, making Draco grin. "Are you ready to attempt to tame that demon? I don't have all day." Draco quickly got into the warded area. The ward only opened short amounts of time, so there would be no chance for the stallion to escape until Draco would leave or Severus would enter.

Harry was staring at the stallion. His body was petrified, and as soon as Draco was on its back, the spell was lifted, and the horse bucked and reared with a loud neigh. He watched amazed, as the stallion did all he could to get the unwanted creature off his back.

A crack filled the air, when the whip hit the stallion's flank, and Draco grinned eagerly. He had not tamed a horse for years, and he was happy to finally do it again. Harry jumped when the stallion reared, but luckily, Draco was a great rider, and he was still on the horse's back.

-#-#-#-#-

Draco sat still while Harry tended the small wound he had gotten. He had made the horse give up after three whole hours, and then his proud smile had made Severus cast a tripping hex. He had fallen and gotten a tiny cut on his hand, when he hit a sharp rock, but he didn't complain that Harry spoiled him because of the cut.

Severus was proud of Draco, and he had made it clear that Draco could be proud, as long as his pride did not insult the lack of talent in others. Draco understood well what was implied, seeing as Severus had never cared for horses, if their parts were not meant for potion ingredients. Lucius had also been much pleased, and the stallion had been put in the stable for the night. He was too tired to wreck anything anyway, so they saw no harm in leaving him there with the other horses.

Tom had been in the library all day, and the other four were wondering what he was doing, but he had set up a ward, so they expected it to be a surprise. But when dinner came and they still didn't see him, they went to the library and started breaking down the wards. It was easy to break, and the sight made them all swell with joy.

A table was set up with beautiful candles and fancy decorations. The food was already on the table, and they saw how the table was perfectly rounded with magic, so no one would feel more important than anyone else.

Harry went over to the table, and Tom held the chair for him. The table was covered in wonderful food. Turkey, steaks, rice, paste, mashed potatoes, sauces, vegetables, salads, and a lot more, including things Harry had never seen before.

The candles gave off a wonderful, sweet scent, and Harry wondered if Tom knew of his bedroom plans. He could think of no other way that the red eyed man could have set up the meal to be so perfect compared to his own surprise.

Harry ignored the thoughts when the others sat down, and they all started chatting and eating. "A toast to Harry! For bringing love into my life, for showing me that this world is wonderful when I'm with loved ones, and for Harry being as wonderful as he is. I love you, Harry. Cheers!" With that, everyone else raised their glasses as well, and Harry wanted to jump Tom for making the sweet speech.

He didn't jump the other man though; he just stayed in his seat and started eating the food that went onto his plate. He was excited about the wonderful surprise, and he couldn't wait for tonight. He had a special and wonderful way to thank Tom for the surprise. He just hoped they'd like his surprise just as much.


	34. Ch33: A Fun Night

No message today... Too exhausted... Hope you like. Enjoy.

~ Kitty

**THIS IS YAOI! BOYxBOY! TWO GUYS BEING TOGETHER!  
DO NOT READ ON, IF YOU DON'T LIKE! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!  
I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS AND WILL NOT CLAIM SO!**

"Talking"  
'Thinking'  
_"Parseltongue"  
Letters_  
**Flashback**

* * *

Draco struggled with the door to their bedroom. Harry said he had a surprise ready, and the youngest blonde couldn't wait to see what it was, so he had sprinted ahead as soon as the meal was done. The others caught up soon after, and Harry took down the locking charms and the wards with a wave of his wand, and Draco almost fell as the doors opened, leaving Harry smirking and the other four gaping.

The scented candles had lit as soon as Harry had cancelled the wards, and the room already had a wonderful scent of roses and vanilla spreading from the candles. The floor had red rose petals strewn all over beautifully, and the bed was made with blood red sheets.

The table to the left of the bed had several bottles of different types of lube, massage oils and some magical cock rings ready, and the table to the right of the bed had a tray with drinks, so they would be able to cool off if they needed it.

Harry stepped into the room, somehow avoiding stepping on the flower petals, and sat down at the end of the bed, smiling softly at his mates. "Do you like the surprise?" he asked with a purr. His answer was not verbal, as he had thought it'd be, but he knew how his mates felt, when Tom came over to him and kissed him passionately.

Harry opened his eyes when he felt a pair of hands caressing his body, shortly wondering when he even closed them, before a moan was flowing from his lips. The sound was music to the other men, and Lucius let his hands wander further.

It was quickly becoming too much for Severus, who would not accept being forgotten, and he raised his wand to banish their clothes, only to find it did not work. The potions maker caught the eyes of the youngest man in the room, and understood instantly why his magic did not work. With a soft smile, he walked over to join the others.

Moans and soft whines were flowing from Harry's lips, as his mates undressed and touched him impatiently. They were all hard and eager, and Harry hadn't expected the surprise to be loved this much.

Draco was a bit away from the others, getting his own clothes off, so he could be first for Harry's willing body, even though he was not the one with dibs on the first round. He looked at the lube selection, and decided to take one with strawberry flavor.

Harry was already as naked as the day he was born, when Draco managed to get to the spot between his legs. The bottle opened with a small pop, but no one noticed, except Draco and Severus, who were the closest to the young blonde.

Harry almost bit down on Lucius' tongue when he felt a cool, slick finger rubbing his rosebud. The older blonde broke the kiss when he noticed Harry's body shivering and tensing, and when he looked around, he noticed that Draco was carefully preparing Harry for the fun they would have.

Tom stood a bit on the sideline, though he did not mind. The others had quickly found out Tom enjoyed to watch while they warmed up Harry, so they did not disturb the red eyed man, while he undressed and watched the men on the bed.

Harry's toned skin was perfect with the three pale men, and the striking green eyes stood out, like two beautiful emeralds among dull grey stones.

Harry's head was thrown back, and a keen moan rolled spilled from his throat, and Tom moved a step closer to Draco.

The younger blonde was carefully moving two fingers inside the other teenager, while Harry's hands were almost ripping the sheets. The other blonde was massaging Harry's body gently, and the dark haired Slytherin almost made Tom think of an infant; wanting milk from his mother's nipples.

Draco slid a third slick finger inside and let Harry get used to the feeling. As soon as he was used to it, the fingers skillfully started stretching and searching within the youngest man in the room, and it didn't take long, before Harry gave a squeal and came.

Draco pulled away from Harry, and Lucius took his place. He took the lube that Draco had left, and generously covered his eager, aching cock. Lucius grabbed the soft cheeks and pulled them apart, revealing Harry's hidden treasure, before sliding his cock inside, inch by inch. The gentle thrusts made Harry shiver and moan, and Draco was already eagerly waiting his turn.

Tom wouldn't wait though, and he moved over to Harry, letting his hard cock rest on Harry's lips. The youngster eagerly opened his mouth and started licking, kissing and sucking on the hard flesh offered to him.

Lucius' thrusts quickly sped up, and soon began getting desperate, as Harry was happily meeting every single one of the thrusts. With a loud moan, Harry came all himself, and his body clenched around Lucius, milking him of his life-giving seed.

Harry purred happily when the warmth spread in him, and he didn't even notice that Lucius pulled out and Severus' cock replaced him in the tight heat. It didn't take long before Severus was thrusting roughly into Harry, and the moans and sounds of flesh against flesh filled the room. Draco started rubbing his own throbbing arousal, waiting calmly for the others to take their turns, before he would get his own fun.

Severus was thrusting fast into the green eyed angel, who gave out many wonderfully erotic sounds. Keening squeals, soft moans and low growls of possessiveness escaped the boy's throat. Severus had already been close and Harry was sensitive after the previous orgasm, so it didn't take long before they both came.

As soon as Severus had moved away from Harry, Draco got on the bed. He calmly made the black-haired boy's legs rest on his hips, and with a gentle thrust, he went inside the younger man.

The sex was as slow and gentle, as Harry had hoped it would be, and he loved the wonderful feeling of being filled. Draco was close, so it didn't take long before he forgot the gentle pace and replaced it with faster and more eager thrusts, and before he even knew it, his seed mixed with his father and godfather's within the younger man.

Tom pulled away from Harry's mouth, and as soon as Draco had moved out of the way, the red-eyed man went inside their young mate with eager thrusts. Harry moaned when he felt Tom's thicker cock penetrating him, and when the thrusting got rougher, the willing body started shivering with the need to come.

Harry moaned and squealed happily, and when his prostate was hit, he thought he'd die from the pleasure. Tom growled, and with a precise thrust, he hit Harry's already abused and sensitive prostate, making the teen roar his release, as his body pulsed with pleasure.

The pulsing made Harry tense up, and as he tightened around Tom, the man growled and filled the boy. Without pulling out, Tom cuddled up to Harry. Draco moved the two men further up on the bed and cuddled up to Harry as well. The two other men moved up on the bed as well, and after a wonderful night, they all went to sleep together.


	35. Ch34: The Instinct

Oh, I get such lovely reviews! To **Kittens-Are-Fluffy**, I'd like to point out that I love all my readers, and I aim to please, so I am glad you were satisfied. And I'd like to give a special thanks to **Locondra Timbernova** for making me extremely proud of my story and my updating. I hope I will continue to make you proud! Thank you for reading! I love you all! Hope you like it. Enjoy!

~ Kitty

**THIS IS YAOI! BOYxBOY! TWO GUYS BEING TOGETHER!  
DO NOT READ ON, IF YOU DON'T LIKE! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!  
I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS AND WILL NOT CLAIM SO!**

"Talking"  
'Thinking'  
_"Parseltongue"  
Letters_  
**Flashback**

* * *

Harry woke up slightly sore, but satisfied. Oh, how he'd missed the feeling of waking up after a good round of love making. He sat up, and was rewarded with a whine from Draco, who had been sleeping with his head in Harry's lap.

Harry looked down at the blonde, who tried to get comfortable again without waking up, and the love and joy swelled in his heart. He hoped the children he got with Draco would take after the blonde, when it came to these little moments of comfort and joy.

The stirring woke Draco, who sleepily sat up and looked at Harry. "Sorry to wake you, Dray. I just couldn't sleep anymore." Draco just gave out a mumble, before he lay back down and cuddled up to the other teen.

The peace didn't last long though, as Draco whined when Harry moved to get off the bed, and the whine woke the other men. "What's happened?" the sleepy voice of Tom asked, as he sat up to see what was happening in the bed.

Harry took the chance and was off the bed before Draco could cling to him again. Severus quickly noticed Harry didn't get dressed; the young man went straight for the bathroom, and with a soft smirk he followed their young mate.

It didn't take long before he was noticed, and Harry let Severus wash his back. The taller man didn't stop there though, and his hands were soon massaging the younger body, making Harry relax, and his sore muscles calm and heal.

They sat together for a while, enjoying that the only sounds in the room were their breathing and their heartbeats. It didn't take long before the other men joined in, and Harry was soon showered with touches and kisses.

-#-#-#-#-

Harry beat his wings lightly, enjoying the feeling of flying. A feeling in him told him to look for a safe area, but he couldn't understand why or where. He flew around the grounds, searching everywhere, but he couldn't seem to find anything that his instincts would accept.

He flew over the small lake, following the stream, through the forests and over the grassy fields, but nowhere seemed good enough, and he soon turned back towards the house.

After flying around for almost three hours, Harry landed at the balcony he had taken off from, and went inside again. He walked towards the dining room, so he wouldn't be late for lunch with his mates, when his instincts made him stop and turn down another path.

Harry was soon in the nursery, and he knew then, that he had found the spot he had been looking for. The room had many wards set up, so it would be safe when the young were born. 'Perfect place for a nest,' his mind instantly told him, and Harry started gathering things to make the nest perfect.

-#-#-#-#-

Draco and Lucius were worried. Sure, Harry was there, and they were eating lunch as they planned, but Harry had been half an hour late! And Harry sure wanted different food that day. Usually, Harry would eat a light, mixed lunch, but today he only ate fruits and vegetables. He had even growled and grabbed the fruit bowl, when Tom reached to take an apple!

Harry enjoyed the taste of the fruit, and before any of his mates really had time to react, he had already eaten all of them. The bowl had held a few apples, an orange, two bananas, a bunch of grapes and a pear, and the men doubted he could have eaten it all in the blink of an eye.

They were right at that as well, even though they didn't know it. Harry's instinct told him to save food, and so he did, even though it wouldn't keep for long.

A few minutes later, Harry was eating anything within reach, and it didn't take long before the table was cleared. Severus couldn't keep quiet anymore. "Harry, stop stashing food. We all need to eat, and there will be plenty time to get food later. It's not like this is your last meal." Harry knew what the words meant and he understood the logic, but his instinct told him to gather the food.

Without second thought, Harry got up and bolted with as much of the food as he could carry. The men were curious and worried, so they quickly followed him up the stairs to the nursery. What they saw was not what they expected at all.

The furniture were knocked around, so they made a small "den" in the corner of the room, and Harry had made a nest from blankets, pillows, sheets, clothes and other soft things. Draco almost wanted to scream, when he saw some of his silk clothes were ripped and stuffed in the nest, but a hand on his shoulder told him not to complain.

Severus quickly shooed the men from the room and closed the door. "I'll explain in the study. Get tea ready and I will just go check on Harry before I join you." The other men nodded and went to the study, while Severus went back into the room. "Harry?" he asked softly, letting his wings unfold against his back.

Harry gave a low growl, and Severus submissively showed his throat. The teen calmed down, and Severus moved over to him and embraced him. "W-what's happening to me…?" Severus smiled, and carried the boy with him to the study.

-#-#-#-#-

Lucius spiked the two other men's tea with some calming draught. "I believe Severus will explain once he gets here, so at least be patient enough to listen to him, before you both panic." The two other men nodded lightly, and finished their spiked cups of tea, before getting some more to calm their nerves as well.

Severus came in with Harry in his arms not long after, and they all got worried when they saw Severus had his wings out, and that Harry seemed very upset. Severus sat Harry into the softest chair of them all and covered him with a soft blanket, before letting his wings vanish from sight again. "Don't be nervous, love. It will hurt the baby." Everyone froe and stared at Severus. "Yes, Harry, you're carrying. And it is a slightly bad sign that your instincts are already kicking in. Normally, you would first start stashing food about two weeks before birthing, while you will build the nest over the first two or three months. I fear the unwilling aborts have created paranoia within your instincts. Thus I would like you to fight the urge to collect food, but eat as much as you need. Your body will need the extra energy and nutrition for the unborn child." No one said anything, until Harry suddenly squealed with joy.

Draco wanted to tease Harry with the girlish sound, but his chest puffed up with pride instead. No matter whether he was to be a father biologically or not, the child would be his as well. He would teach it and comfort it, and if needed, he'd even kill to protect the child. All of them felt the same. This was the start of their family, and they would keep Harry safe.

Within seconds, four sets of hands were on Harry; caressing his belly, massaging his body, holding him and making him feel safe. "We will keep you safe…" A low mewl was heard from the floor, where Feather was blinking at them innocently. With a few jumps, she got up on Harry's lap, and with a soft purr, she curled up on his leg, her head resting at the lower part of his belly. Blizzard landed at the back of the soft chair and gave a low hoot, and Pebble slid up Tom's leg, until she was at his shoulder, hissing softly to show she was there as well. "…and it seems we're not the only ones." Harry smiled. His family was growing, and he wouldn't have it any other way.


	36. Ch35: What A Tease

I was sick over the weekend, but I'm better now! It was less time to write though, so I apologize right away that this chapter is a very short one… Thank you to **LaPirataAna **for not just giving me tons of reviews through the story, but also for making a very good point in their last review about readers' loyalty. Thank you. Hope you all like it! Enjoy!

~ Kitty

**THIS IS YAOI! BOYxBOY! TWO GUYS BEING TOGETHER!  
DO NOT READ ON, IF YOU DON'T LIKE! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!  
I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS AND WILL NOT CLAIM SO!**

"Talking"  
'Thinking'  
_"Parseltongue"  
Letters_  
**Flashback**

* * *

Harry had been annoyed. And not just a bit, like if you can't find the specific t-shirt you want to wear, or if you crave ham and you only have chicken meat, no. He had been downright pissed off! He had gone to get dressed, and what had he seen? Some of the clothes he had used to get his mates' scent into his nest were in the closet; clean! He had immediately rushed to the nursery and found the room clean and organized. His nest was gone. He had spent an hour now, growling and snapping at every single house elf that dared get near him, as well as he didn't let his mates anywhere near.

Draco had suggested rebuilding the nest, but Severus had instantly shot the idea down. "If we let him rebuild his nest he won't leave it, in fear of finding it destroyed again. That would mean he wouldn't eat, thus harming him and the young he is carrying." So instead of building the nest again, they decided to keep Harry's instincts in check. He was after all many months early, even with the planning of the nest site!

Harry's anger lasted for several days, and Severus was getting worried. Harry wasn't usually the kind of person who'd hold a grudge, but he had not calmed down at all! They had tried everything. They had spiked his tea with a pregnancy-safe calming draught, they had tried spoiling him in any way possible, and they even dragged the Weasley twins to the manor! But nothing had helped at all. They had almost given up, when they found something Harry fell for instantly.

**Draco sat down in the soft chair and took the special cherry chocolate out of his bag, and even though the bar was quite big, he just opened it and took a bite from it. "Draco, that is not healthy for you. If you feel a need to cheer up, why not take a pepper-up potion and do something practical?" Draco just shrugged and ignored Lucius' advice. They heard a soft squeal, and within seconds, Draco was face-first on the floor, hissing in pain, with Harry sitting on his back and happily eating the chocolate. Harry had forgotten his anger, and the price had been so simple that none of them had thought of it before; cherry chocolate.**

Draco smiled softly at the memory. Had he known he'd just need to share his cherry chocolate, then he had let Harry taste it already, but he hadn't known it, so with a few sore spots and a bruise on his chest, he had paid for keeping the chocolate to himself selfishly.

-#-#-#-#-

Tom couldn't help staring. Harry had found out that the cherry chocolate was even better, if it was made into chocolate sauce and poured on vanilla ice cream. Tom doubted whether Harry was putting on a show for him and Lucius, or whether he was about to have sex with the chocolate covered ice cream. The tongue swirled in the sauce, lapping at it like a cat with a bowl of cream.

Harry looked up from his treat, when he heard a moan. Lucius and Tom were both watching him with a fierce desire burning in their eyes. Tom knew then, that Harry loved teasing them, because Harry smirked and started licking the sauce off teasingly slow, swirling his tongue at the top, before kissing the ice cream and licking the sauce from his lips seductively.

Before either of them knew what had happened, Harry had run giggling from the room, towards the lab, where Draco and Severus were working on refilling the stock. He had more teasing to do. Lucius growled in frustration and pulled Tom against him, as their lips met. As a small punishment, Lucius decided to fuck Tom over the table that Harry usually worked at when he was making a surprise meal for them.

-#-#-#-#-

Severus didn't notice Harry, until he noticed Draco had stopped moving. Turning to see what was so interesting, he saw the raven-haired boy sat on the desk, licking his ice cream in a slow, arousing way, which instantly had them both aching to throw the ice cream away and give Harry a much warmer treat.

Before they got the chance to jump their youngest mate, Harry got off the table and walked out of the room with a satisfied smile. Severus took a calming breath, and willed his erection away, and when he saw Draco was lustfully staring after Harry, he used a spell to calm Draco's libido. "You can jump him later. We need to finish work first," he said strictly, and they continued their task.

Harry had gone outside to the gazebo to enjoy the gentle breeze and the beautiful sunset, but within the manor four men were busy thinking about ways to punish their wonderful mate for being a tease.


End file.
